dEvIoUs
by alysef
Summary: They met on a darkening dusty highway. From the second they entered his life he knew they were his kind of trouble and Lucas Scott loves trouble. They dont call Vegas sin city for nothing.
1. Chapter 1

So now we know who won but don't worry all my little crazy idea will eventually find their way on here. So This is for those who didn't get to read the preview. This is a dark AU for the brucas fans. No clue where the idea came from but figured I'd go with it. I started writing it a while ago and I'm curious to see how this one is recieved. YOu got to give it at least three chapters before you put it down. So here it is folks.

* * *

Word.

Devious.

Meaning.

Clever at attaining one's ends by indirect and often deceptive means. He was devious. He used to be one of those guys that did anything to make sure that he and his got what they wanted, when they wanted it. He was the kind of guy to rob and steal for fun and shoot people for laughs. Damn the consequences, that was till he ended up having to deal with them.

It had been 24 months since he last got laid. Peyton, his girlfriend at the time had been stingy more or less with the love. He wouldn't know why till later. It had been 19 months since he saw the outside of these concrete walls. They were his prison and his friend as sad as that was true. These walls were constant, they were unforgiving but always there to mock his ache for freedom.

It had been 16 months since his beloved came to visit him with a noticeable bump in her belly. She had claimed that the child she carried was his but he was smarter than she gave him credit for, he knew had to do the math and there was no way she was 3 months along and they last time they even fucked was a good four to five. She left the jail that day with a guilt ridden face and Lucas now knew why. It was 14 months when his supposed best friend Julian showed up with that same guilty face, claiming that he was in love and that Peyton loved him back.

Lucas was pissed to say the least. It would be five more months of no visits till he realized that there was no one on the outside that cared about him anymore which left him with 9 months of sitting in his cell, waiting for his day of freedom, wanting to feel alive and planning on doing anything to get that feeling.

The day had come. June 18th, 2011. Lucas' first day outside these walls that confined him to an existence of loneliness. He walked up to the guard's desk in front to collect his things from that faithful day. In the bag was a wallet with no money, a cell phone that was dead, a ticket to Tree Hill, North Carolina from Feburary and a picture of his adulterous girlfriend and fiendish ex best friend. He accepted the bag and as he walked out he took out the wallet and dumped the bag in the trash. Where was he to go from here? Anywhere was the answer. He walked out of that prison in the middle of the Nevada desert and thanked whatever powers that be that the summer heat was too unbearable. He walked out the gates and a view he didn't expect came into his vision. His baby.

"Lucas Scott, it is so good to see you."

"Wish I could say it was good to see you. What are you doing here Peyton?"

His face was void of any happiness and she could honestly say it hurt her to see where things had gone to for them.

"Lucas, I came to bring you back home."

"And where the hell is that exactly, with you and Julian? Don't think so. There is no way in hell I'd stay with the two of you and your bastard kid."

"Hey!"

"Keys."

He held out his hand and snatched the keys to his baby away from her and slid into the driver's seat. His hands raked over her supple leather like that of a lover would do. He shut the door and locked it as Peyton rounded the back to get in the passenger seat. When she attempted to open the door and found it locked she looked to him.

"Lucas open the door."

He ignored her request and simply cranked the car and revved her engine. He noticed the full tank of gas once the car settled back down and an evil smirk played across his face when he also noticed the purse in the passenger seat. What the hell did he need her for now. Nothing.. He gazed ahead to the road in front of him as he stepped on the gas, leaving his Ex in the parking lot.

Dust kicked up as he hit the highway and tire skids echoed into the desert mingling with Peyton's choice curse words she screamed into the warm afternoon air. This was what he had missed. He missed feeling the grip of her tires caressed the roads they sped down. He missed the spark that ran through him whenever she hit 110 but most of all he missed the solitude. Just a man and his car. The long stretch of highway he'd ever seen awaited him and with it a long awaited adventure.

It was now closer to six forty and he was starting to get a little hungry. He had only been driving for an hour and he had managed to make a mental list of what he needed to do. First he needed to eat, then get drunk, find some easy pussy, shower and then figure out what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. The sun hadn't started to dip below the desert horizon yet but it was starting to get darker than it was when he was released. Off in the distance he saw moving silhouettes.

The closer he got the more he realized they were actual people and not a mirage. Then when he got real close he realized they were women and from the back he could tell two things. One, they were defiantly nice to look at from the back and two they needed a ride. The blonde on the right carried a bag and what looked like a guitar case. She looked almost innocent as her white peasant dress moved as she walked . The red head carried a duffel over her shoulder and he could tell from the sway of her hips in her tight dark blue jeans that looked like they were painted on that she was trouble and the brunette furthest away had what looked like a green army duffle on her back and her walk looked equally mean and vicious. He pulled up beside the group of ladies.

"You ladies need a ride?"

The women looked to each other and smiled. The red head walked over to his passenger side window and leaned in, giving him a pretty good look down her white haulter. She was first to speak.

"You offering cutie?"

"You guys look tired. You can ride in to the nearest town with me. Hop in."

His eyes drifted up to her face briefly before his vision returned to the slightly covered breast in his view. He licked his lips and the Red head simply smirked. She rose back up and gestured for her friends to join her at the car. The blonde bounced over with the most sweetest smile on her face giving him a winded thank you.

His eyes drifted from her to the darker more sexy figure approaching. Her brunette waves bounced every step along with her breasts he assumed were a decent C cup at least. Her lips were ruby red and her black tank top molded to her frame which was a contrast to the red skirt that swayed with her hips and stopped mid thigh. Her face was as stunning as the red head but there was something about her cold expression and the way her body moved that he couldn't look away. His attention snapped to when the blonde settled in the back seat and the raised voice of the red head and the brunette caught his attention.

"..I'm not getting in the back Brooke."

"Rachel, back seat, and I'm not gonna argue."

The red head whimpered as the brunette he understood as Brooke growled. The red head ducked into the back seat and Brooke took her place in front. Her eyes remained looking forward as his drug across her gorgeous legs. His attention again snapped back to the blonde as she spoke.

"Thank you so much, we've been walking for forever. It's been super hot today" she said wiping the sweat from her forehead with her forearm.

"Yeah cutie we are super appreciative. I'm Rachel," she said leaning forward and snaking her arms around his neck from the back of the seat, "and this one back here is Haley and the rude bitch up there by you is Brooke."

"Shut the fuck up Rachel" Brooke spat out in what Lucas thought was the sexiest voice ever.

"I'm Lucas. Where you ladies headed?"

"Vegas, you know sin city."

"You guys don't look like you know the first thing about sin."

Brooke scoffed along with Haley while Rachel filled him in.

"Looks are deceiving Lucas."

He could feel his skin tingle the minute Rachel's lips brushed against his ear. He knew right then his chances were pretty good he'd get laid tonight.

"Then let's get going."

Lucas put the car in drive and took off down the now darker highway. If only he knew what trouble he was getting himself into.

The ride was silent for the most part. Haley was drifting off to sleep with her iPod droning out tunes into her ears. Rachel had dozed off as well shortly after the ride began. Lucas would look in the back every so often and see her legs draped across Haley's lap and stifle a groan. He could hardly wait to feel those legs wrap around him but his attention was drawn again to the one called Brooke who rode in silence beside him . Her eyes were still glued to the passing desert sands as they sped past. He then took notice of a sign ahead. Ray's Bar. "Perfect" he thought. He could drink and warm up the red head for a little mattress tag later. He glanced over to Brooke and then noticed her eyes were already trained on him. Her sexy pouty lips curved into a smirk that Lucas thought right then he'd die for.

"Why don't we stop here? You can rest up and I'll buy you a drink Lancelot. I'll even stay sober so I can drive."

"No one drives my baby but me."

"So you're one of those guys."

"Yep, I'm one of those guys."

"Okay well how bout we stop anyway. I could use drink and a leg stretch."

"Sounds good."

"I'll even still buy you a drink."

Her gaze moved from his eyes to his lips and then away out of the window again in a quick motion. However not quick enough to not go unnoticed by him. Looked like his chances of getting laid got even better.

They pulled up in the parking lot and Brooke quickly unbuckled her seat and leaned over the seat to slap Rachel's leg to wake her up. The way her body was bent over Lucas had to again stifle a groan. _'Damn this girl looks like she's got a gripable ass'_ he thought to himself. His eye trained on her ass as the skirt she wore rose up slightly to reveal more leg.

"Get up Skank. We're going in. Haley you too. Bring your guitar."

Haley yawned and wiped at her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it said open mic, you're up tutor-girl."

Brooke fell back into her seat to open the door and let the other out the back. Lucas walked in first and headed to the bar and sat down. He opened the wallet he had taken from Peyton's purse and found he had a total of what looked like $230. He pulled out a twenty first and signaled for the bartender to bring him a beer. Once that beer was in hand he felt more relaxed. He spun around and sat with his back against the bar and surveyed his surroundings. Haley was talking to some tall guy in the corner and Rachel and Brooke looked like they were whispering something to each other. Their bodies were close and he saw Brooke had her hands on Rachel's waist while

Rachel smiled at whatever she said with a devilish grin. Maybe he had a way better chance at getting laid but with a threesome. He'd have to visit that possibility later. He turned up his beer and watched as the two women broke apart and Brooke headed to the back while Rachel made her way to him. Her walk was like that of a hungry tigress stalking her prey and man did she look sexy doing it.

She took her seat next to Lucas and shamefully eyed his body up and down for her own viewing pleasure. He had on a pair of light, slightly worn jeans and a plain white tee that did all kinds of good at showing off his toned body. A sound of appreciation, similar to a moan, eased past her lips and Lucas cut his eyes in her direction.

"So where were you headed to before you got super lucky with finding three incredibly sexy women walking along the road?"

"Anywhere...nowhere...take your pick."

"Sounds like there's no one to miss you at home, wherever that is."

"You'd be right" he took another swig of his beer training his eyes on the room once more.

"So you got a last name?"

"I do. Don't you?"

"I do but I rarely find a guy who wants to know what it is."

"Sounds like you're around the wrong kind of guy."

"Are you the right kind of guy Lucas?"

"I don't know."

"You sure suck at this small talk."

"I don't do small talk."

"Well maybe you should learn."

He turned to see the lust ever present in her eyes. He moved his seat closer to her as Haley's voice rang out over the mic.

"Hey everybody, my name is Haley J and I got a song I want to sing. This one is for Tigger in the back."

Haley did as she normally did on nights like this. She sang one of Brooke's favorite songs so she'd have good music to listen to while she was busy kicking ass on the pool table in the back. Brooke usually got a few dumb asses to agree to a few high stakes games and clean house and Rachel usually settled in on a mark to seduce and take to the bathroom and screw while she oh so cleverly robbed him. Tonight however things were different, off and none of them knew just how crazy it was going to get.

Brooke Davis was in her element. The guys had flocked to her the moment she stepped foot in the back to play some pool. She was no prissy player either. To Brooke there was only a few better pleasures in life than betting boys at pool, especially smug assholes who think they're better than her. She bent over slowly, knowing all eyes were on her. She lined up her shot and picked out the spot on the solid ball she wanted to hit. She moved her stick back and forth wanting to get that perfect amount of speed and precision. Once the balls clanked together and the red ball went to the corner pocket a devilish grin spread across her lips.

"So what was that again about you wanting to bet me out of my panties again? Cause it looks like you're about to lose."

She rounded the table and set up her last shot for the eight ball. She bent over ever so slowly again and winked at her latest victim of the night. Once the eight ball sunk in she rose and walked to the asshole stood in front of him with both her hands on her cue stick.

"If I'm not mistaken that's game. So If I remember correctly the bet was if you win the panties drop and if I win that's a thousand dollars all in twenties."

Her left hand fell on the money and he grabbed her arm to stop her from moving.

"You cheated princess."

"Not on your life asshole and I'd suggest you let me go before I get really pissed."

"And what are you gonna do. Matter fact I think I'll drop those panties anyway."

He went to reach for her ass when she felt a body right up against her and a familiar hand snaked around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"Geez Brooke I leave you alone for an hour and you're already back here causing trouble."

"This asshole says I cheated. I won my money and he might not know it yet but he should just hand it over now before he starts something he can't finish."

The guy looked at the pair and his eyes took in their shapes. The brunette had hips he wanted to grip but her face right then showed she meant business. The red head had that same look. It's not that he was scared but something told him to back off right then and let her have her money. He'd get it back later. He let Brooke's arm go and stepped back with his hands raised to surrender.

"Sorry my mistake."

"Yeah it is" Brooke said bringing the thick part of the pool stick off the floor and straight between his legs. The man fell to the floor instantly grabbing at his cracked balls more than likely. Brooke snatched her money from the table and shot the whole room an 'I dare you' look that would scare just about anyone. The room looked away from the pair and Rachel simply laughed.

"God B maybe you should dial down the bitch for a minute."

"He started it."

"And you finished. Come on skank, I'll buy you a drink."

Rachel walked out with Brooke close behind. They made it to a table by the stage and Haley was already on her fourth song. People just kept requesting she sing all night.

"How long Haley been up there?"

"Most of the night. These drunk ass people love her. WHOO HALEY!"

Haley in mid song shot Rachel a 'fuck you' look.

"Rachel you know she hates it when you do that."

"Well I love it. So what do you think of the hottie driver?"

"I think we need to get him to drop us off at a motel and ditch him."

"Why? He is so sexy and from what I can tell he probably just got out of jail."

"You didn't think that sooner. Probably not since you've been in heat the minute you laid eyes on the guy."

"Hey. I just need to get laid, and if I need to get laid you definitely need to get laid."

"I get laid enough."

"Oh really, when's the last time you got some Brooke, when leg warmers were trendy?"  
Brooke shot her a look.

"Exactly, so here's what I'm thinking. Luke had been eyeing the both of us pretty equally so I know he's into you so I'm willing to step aside and let you have this one if you want."

"Oh please. If I wanted him he'd so already be calling my name in the backseat of his car."

"Well look who suddenly is so smug. Okay how bout this. I bet that if we both go sit on either side of him I can get him to turn to me first."

"No asking, you cheated last time you whore."

"I did not you horrible sore loser bitch. So bet, a hundred buck and hottie jail boy?"  
Brooke looked over at Lucas who had his back to the stage talking to the bartender.

"You're on slut. Oh and you can buy my condoms too. I'll even let you go first."

The ladies walked over to the bar and just like they normally did either woman sat on either side of him. The way the bet worked is the girls would sit on either side of a supposed mark. They couldn't talk or touch him, only use body language and suggestive actions. Whichever he turned his body to won. This was one of the little games they played when they went to bars and so far Rachel had been winning. Not because she was better at it but just that Brooke didn't much feel like playing most of the time...that was until tonight.

They both looked at Lucas but Lucas was busy talking to the bartender still. Damn distractions made it harder to win. They sat there, Rachel turning her stool in Lucas' direction and doing an obvious leg crossing and hair flip. He looked on her direction but no 'body' turn. Brooke stifled her laugh at her failed attempt. Brooke was next. She hadn't done it in a while but knew he'd fall for it and when she started to do 'the move' Rachel kicked herself for not thinking of it.

Brooke pulled her arms into her tank top making sure to move just enough to catch his attention. He looked over and saw her fidgeting around under her shirt and when she pulled her arms back out with a black lace bra a smirk played on his face. She placed it on the bar in front of her and then turned her body to him. Just like she thought he would he turned his body to her and looked her body over. The short skirt was high up on her crossed legs and it wasn't till he heard Rachel huff in annoyance that he realized they were playing with him.

"You so cheated Brooke."

"No, the rule is no talking or touching skank. Now hand it over."

Rachel handed her the money and walked back to the stage to mess with Haley some more. They were still facing each other while she counted her money.

"So do I want to know what that was about?"

"What, you mean Rach. Oh she gets like that sometimes when she loses a bet."

"Oh."

"She hates to lose one thing let alone two."

"What else did you win besides the money?" he asked drinking his beer and still looking at her.

"You'll find out later tonight." She said reaching over and grabbing his beer and stealing a few swigs herself.

"So what were you up to back there?"

"Beating boys at pool."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. Not only was this girl sexy but she could play pool. This was just getting better and better.

"You play?"

"Very well."

"What are the highest stakes you've ever played?"

"For Rachel."

"What? As is you played Rachel or the bet-"

"Was for Rachel. Some college guys that though we were lesbians bet me a game of nine ball for her. They had been eyeing us the whole night, making little side comments and finally I had had enough. So I told the biggest one to put his money where his mouth was and bet me a hundred bucks. He then said he'll bet me for Rachel. Said he didn't need money so if he won he got Rachel."

"Surprising."

"Not as surprised as he was when he lost."

"So what...you some kind of pool shark?"

"Maybe."

"You know I play pretty good. I'm a little rusty though."

"From jail?"

She watched as his face displayed an ounce of shock.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Not to most, it's just we've seen a lot of guys that just got out of jail. Rachel use to like hanging out at places close to jail so she could pick up a recently released convict."

"Why?"

"She said they were usually a great fuck. It's why she's been eye fucking you since we met."

"Is that so. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is this you picking up a recently released convict?"

"I haven't decided yet." She said as she swiped his beer and drank the last of it. Lucas grinned. Guess the bed buddy arrangements had been made for the night and he was eager to get them to a hotel, bang her brains out and ditch them in the morning.

"How bout a dance Jail boy, give you a good excuse to cop a feel."

Her brow coked in amusement knowing he wouldn't turn her down. He hopped off his seat and held out his hand.

"Only if you leave that off" he gestured to the bra she had removed and her grin widened. She definitely liked the way this boy was. He was just as much trouble as she was.

"If you ask nicely" she said getting up and her front grazing his.

"Please." He said as his lips hovered over hers.

She winked as she led him over to the mostly full dance floor. Never let it be said that Haley didn't know how to pack a club.

"So I can't help but wonder how three girls like you guys ended up on a empty road."

"Shit happenes."

"Wise words but it feels like there's more."

"There is but let's be honest…you and me will probably have a fun night if you play your cards right but neither of us want to know shit about the other."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I'm falling in love" he laughed at the end knowing his words would make her laugh too.

"I find that hard to believe. But fine if you want to know something I'll give you something."

"Spill then."

"I got a past like everybody. Rach and Haley are like family."

"I can tell."

"We needed a little road fun and here we are. The only thing anyone needs to know about me is don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with them."

"You sound pretty damn protective."

"I can be when I want to. How bout you? What did you do to end up in jail? Rob a bank?"

"No."

"Pimp a few girls?"

He laughs and responds with another no.

"I got a story like everybody too. I did some shit, got caught and now I'm out."

His hands run a little lower on her back wanting to test his limits just a little.

"You seem to be getting a little handy there Jail boy."

"Been a while since I had the company of a woman."

"Is that your way of hitting on me because if it is you really need practice."

"How about this…" he leaned down nuzzling his nose on her neck as his grip tightened on her,

"I haven't had sex in a really long time and I was hoping for a little one on one attention?"

He pulls back to see that look of amusement again and he smirks.

"At least it's honest. I've screwed guys for less."

"You feel like finding a hotel?"

"I might."

"How bout this, I'm gonna go take a piss and then we'll leave, grab songbird up there so you guys can be ready to go."

"Yes Sir." She said saluting his order.

Lucas walked off to the back in search of the bathrooms and found them after a few choice gentlemen eyed him on the way back. Lucas was use to the looks. After all he had been in jail and became really good at noticing when people were watching. He also knew that when he walked in with three good looking women that he would get noticed and he saw at least three or four guys were watching them. He didn't like that. He entered the men's room and as soon as he did he could feel the wind from the door swinging open.

"So the brunette's yours huh, and here we thought she was a lesbian."

Lucas had two choices, he could tell the truth and say he barely knew the girls and that they could have them or….he could be the guy who plays along. He might not know these girls but something told him he better hang on to them for a little longer.

"Yeah, that one's mine, and so are the red head and the blonde."

"Whoa man how did you swing that?" said the second man who was very amused.

"Good I guess, if you'll excuse me-"

"No I don't think we will actually, see your girl has a couple things that belong to me."

"And what's that?"

"My money and her panties."

Lucas scoffed. Was this guy serious. Before he could question it the second guy to his right threw his fist across his jaw. Lucas stumbled for a second very used to the brawl scene. He caught his footing and rammed into the guy in front of him and they went flying. His fist found its home in the other guys ribs a few times till he felt the second guy pull him back and hold him up for the first guy could punch him in the stomach. Luckily for Lucas, he had made a good choice in picking up the stranded hotties. That was evident when the three men heard a gun cock and they all froze. In the door was Rachel with her 9 mm pointed at the trio. The guy closest to her figured she wouldn't shoot so he made a step towards her and a shot rang out but not from Rachel's gun. It was from a very pissed off looking Brook with Beretta complete with silencer.

"Hey Rach do these guys look like they're not playing nice with our boy."

"I think it looks like they were getting rough with him and that's my job."

"Hey Luke?" Brooke asked not looking at him but the two guys that had yet to grasp the hint that they might want to let him go.

"Yeah" he said straightening up and wiping the small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth. He snatched away from the guy that still had a grip on him and shot him a damning look right before throwing a punch in his gut.

"You okay?"

"Great."

"Rachel why don't you take our boy and you two get some shots and grab Haley and meet me outside."

"Like that plan B. Come on Lucas, let me buy you a drink on the way out."

"Wait a second I just got out of jail and I'm not looking to go back as an accessory to anything" as soon as he was finished he felt like a pussy for saying it. Scared to go back to jail? That wasn't supposed to be Lucas Scott.

"Relax Luke, I'm just gonna make sure dumb and dumber here don't get any ideas about following us."

Lucas looked into her eyes and felt a chill go up his spine when she winked. He loved a woman that could take control. He allowed Rachel to lead him out the bathroom but turned at the door to say his goodbyes to his coward attackers.

"Guys it was fun but I'd really love to see you try to take those panties now."

Rachel laughed right along with Brooke and they left. It wasn't until then that he realized they must have planned that since Haley was just finishing up 'If you want Blood' by AC/DC, not her favorite but if she needed to make some noise they were usually the pick. Lucas saw the look that Rachel shot her and Haley closed out for the night.

"Alright guys that was it, I'm Haley J and Brooke if you can hear me hurry the hell up."

She jumped down from the stage and headed to the bar where Rachel and Lucas were.

"Four shots and close out the tab cutie" Rachel told the bartender.

"So do I even want to know?" Haley asked not sure of wanting to know at all.

"Just a few assholes, Brooke's taking care of them."

"Here you guys go, four shots and your pay for the night little miss songstress."

"Thanks." Haley took the money and they all took their shots. They tapped glasses and tapped the table and threw em' back. Lucas wasn't the kind of guy the question what had just happened but something felt oddly dangerous about these girls. As sweet as Haley looked she didn't seem to be phased by Brooke or Rachel's brashness. He let the burn of the booze melt away his inhibitions. He slammed the glass down right alongside Haley and Rachel and they all turned to see Brooke's figure making her way to the bar and taking her shot from the middle of the empty ones.

"We ready to go?"

"Yeah Tigger, lets get out of here."

They turned to leave and Lucas lagged behind to watch them and the bar to make sure no one in deed was following. Where did this sudden need to be protective come from all of a sudden.

"Will you stop calling her a Disney character, it's weird."

"Shut up Rachel, you're just mad cause she calls you Cruella."

"I happen to like that nickname, it's fitting to me, you on the other hand have to be the least cheery person I've ever met."

"Hey she didn't always use to be like this and you know it."

"Yeah once upon a time there was well adjusted bubbly teenage cheerleader named Brooke who smiled all the time. Geez bitch were you on Prozac or something?"

Brooke didn't seem to respond well to the mention of her past and he watched how her whole body language changed, it was as if she was ashamed of something but she quickly recovered and changed the subject.

"You awfully quiet back there jail bird, or are you just walking behind us to get a good look at our asses?"

Lucas looked up to see Brooke had turned around and was walking backwards and looked like she was waiting for his answer.

"Just enjoying the view ladies."

He got in the drivers seat as the other three piled in and this time Brooke directed Haley to the front seat. Something about needing to talk to Rachel. The drive down the dark highways and he was once again greeted with silence. He looked over and saw Haley curled up in her seat with her head leaned against the door. His eyes dared to drift to the back seat where Rachel and Brooke were both asleep. Both also curled up in their own corners. He too was beginning to feel the sleep creep into his eyes and decided the next stop would be a good time to rest. Up ahead he saw the sign for a motel and exited off into the darkness. When he parked Haley was the first to wake and see the motel lights.

"We stopping?"

"Yup. It's well past midnight and I could use some sleep."

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's okay, you looked tired. I'll go get us a couple rooms."

"Thanks Luke."

The sweetness of this girl was almost like sugar. She didn't seem to fit with the other two. But he figured sometimes you need a little sweet to balance out the sour. He paid for the rooms and went back out and found Rachel was now awake and poking at sleepy Brooke.

"Did you guys drug her or something" he asked.

"Oh you mean this, no Tigger's always been a heavy sleeper when she gets comfortable, you should feel honored."

He raised an eye brow and Rachel walked over.

"How many rooms we looking at sexy?"

"They only had two left, single beds. I figure you three in one and I get the other."

"Did I just hear you right, there is no way I am sharing a room with glenda the good fairy and fat ass over there. How bout we split a room?"

"Rachel" Haley warned.

"What, she's not awake to collect her prize, no use in letting it go to waste."

"So I'm a prize now, not much of a prize."

"I'll be the judge of that."

She looped her hand into his arm and attempted to lead him away before "saint" Haley stopped her.

"Uhhh don't think so, you know what Brooke said. Hands off."

Rachel stomped her foot and let her hands drop.

"Haley you are such a cock block."

"I figure better a cock than Brooke's fist."

"Like she'd do anything."

"Ladies don't worry, there's enough of me to go around."

Haley and Rachel both looked at him and laughed.

"Easy there Jail bird, you can kill whatever little thoughts of a threesome you have, Rachel you bunk with me, Lucas...your roommate needs a ride to the room."

Haley ushered a frustrated Rachel away and left Lucas to have to reach in and carry a still sleeping Brooke up to the room. Why the hell did he have to get a sleeping bed buddy when the red head was wide awake and looked like she was ready for action. Not that he didn't like the fact that Brooke claimed him, because he did, it was just he really wanted to get laid.

Once upstairs he tossed her on the bed, hoping to wake her but it didn't work. He went back downstairs to grab the bags and take Rachel and Haley theirs so they wouldn't have to come back downstairs. He knocked and heard the TV on. He waited and when the door swung open he was greeted by Rachel, wearing a towel and her fiery red locks drenched from what he assumed was a shower. She leaned against the door frame and so did Lucas, a smirk planted on his face.

"Shouldn't you be in the other room babysitting?"

"I thought I'd be a gentleman and bring you your bags" he lifted them to her line of sight.

"Aren't you just a regular prince charming. Wonder if the sex is any good."

"Like you wouldn't believe. How bout we head downstairs and let me take you for a testdrive in the back seat."

Rachel looked him over, really wanting to take him up on the offer but decided a bitchy Brooke was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

"As tempting as that sounds I'll pass, Brookie called dibs and in the land of crazy bitches rules dictate she gets to have you first."

"Well what if we don't tell?"

"Please like you could keep quiet once I get started, hell the whole motel complex will hear."

"Pretty cocky for a girl who isn't downstairs and in the backseat already."

"Maybe you should go see if Brooke woke up. If not.." she leaned in knowing Haley was not as asleep as she was pretending, "then I guess I'll meet you down there in fifteen."

Lucas winked at her and walked away leaving the bags for the other two. He decided to stop at the vending machine first and grab a couple can drinks and then head to the room. Once he got within each shot he started to hear something. Something that sounded a lot like sex. The closer he got to the room the more he realized the sounds he was hearing were from inside the room. He walked past the door to the window and peered in hoping his shadow didn't give him away.

Once his eyes adjusted he was met with one of the sexiest sights ever. He couldn't see too much detail but the way she was moving her body and arching her back he was sure someone was in the room doing a manual. Her moans were like music to his ears only he wished he was the reason for them instead of the right hand that looked like it was working dilligently in her panties.

Her skirt was around her waist and Lucas could make out that she was wearing a dark pair of underwear as it was a vast contrast against her skin. She rocked and moaned and soon Lucas found himself with a major hard on. He remembers begging Peyton to masturbate in front of him so many times only to be told that she didn't feel like it. He imagined it was a turn on and here she was proving him right. Her hand was slowing and he decided maybe he could sneak in the room and sit. Maybe she'd keep going and let him watch, maybe even participate. He turned the knob and walked in slowly putting their bags down and sitting at the table that was in front of the bed.

He knew she must've heard him but she hadn't stopped to acknowledge him yet. He sat in the chair leaning forward and watching her fingers rub over her clit and then one finger to dip in between the slit. His mouth was almost wet from watering. He wanted so bad to lean forward and just taste her. He figured as sexy as she was she had to taste good. It had been too long since he had his tongue between someone's legs. Without a second though he was up and crossing the floor and gently leaning on the bed. At first he just sat there and watched her pleasure herself up close and personal but after a while he had enough, he needed to participate. He grabbed her hand and moved it away. He watched as a grin spread across her face, her eyes remained closed.

"What the hell took you so long, I thought you were gonna stand there and watch all night."

Her raspy invitation made him even harder than imaginable. He ran his hand across her lightly, not enough to do anything yet but to let her know he was there.

"I liked the show."

Her eyes shot open but rolled back into her head when his lips made first contact. She felt so hot as she took either thumb and parted her lips to get to his prize. He lightly sucked at her clit before he released the suction and began wiggling his tongue over the nub. Her back arched to the fullest and she let out a way more throaty moan followed by one of the sexiest giggles ever. He felt her hands snaking across his scalp and pulling him forward. To add to the pleasure he slipped one finger in to test the waters. Damn she was wet. Perhaps she was warming up just for him.

"God that feels good...don't stop...mmm Lucas..."

He couldn't help but smile. No other woman had ever made him feel this proud. Sure Peyton yelled his name a few times but she never got into it like Brooke was. She was grinding her hips into his mouth and he gladly buried his tongue inside. Her moans elevated higher and higher and that told Lucas not only what he was doing was pleasing but that she was almost there. His other hand that had been gripping her hip to stop her from bucking made its way up her body and cupped her still covered breast.

He could feel her nipple harden under his finger tips and again grinned knowing he wielded such power over her body. He was now at a point where he had to have more again so in true Lucas Scott fashion he did some incredibly sexy tongue flick thing that sent Brooke right over the edge. It's what he called the closer. Her legs were still trembling when he rose up and pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his jeans and boxers. He was about to crawl up the bed to enjoy what he was sure would be some prime pussy but then he felt her lips encircle his shaft.

He let out a load groan and his fingers dug into her brown locks. He could feel her moans vibrate right through him and he loved it. He had never had a woman give him head and seem to love it as much as he loved eating pussy. It was like a match in "just got out of jail heaven" and he was going to enjoy it every second. Oddly enough the feeling of Brooke's tongue swirls as she took him into her throat almost drained the man completely of his seed and energy.

She continued to bob on him after she guided him to the bed and laid him down, switching places. Now he was at her mercy. Now she had all he power and Lucas could tell she knew how to use it when she started to massage his balls while she sucked him off. They did this for a little while till he too came and practically snapped her neck. She continued to suck till he was completely flaccid again and took her place next to him in bed. She looked over at him and noticed the perfectly chiseled abs, the broad chest that was rising and falling trying to catch his breath and she smirked. He looked over and caught her checking him out.

"I don't normally say this but I think I might not have enough energy to fuck you right now" and he himself started to laugh.

"That's okay. I don't have enough either. Why do you think I went all out"

"Damn baby you have got to be some kind of master at that. I…I have no words."

"Good, that's the general idea."

"I might not have the energy right now but you better believe I'm fucking you later."

"Sounds good to me" she said as she rolled over and out of the bed. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Soon after he heard the shower start. Lucas' mind was wild with all these ideas and every one of them was what he wanted to do to Brooke the second he felt up to it. He could tell right then…tonight was going to be a long and crazy night.

* * *

Whew. I know the 'M' stuff was probably a bit much but I want to build on it. So let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so let me start off by saying a BIG THANK YOU to all of you who read ad reviwed this. I seriously did not expect to have this good a response to this story. I'm glad because this one is going to be a good one. NOw this next chapter I want you guys to seriously give it a chance. I had to put this one in between the next one to create a little mystery and also give a little look into the dynamic of the characters. More will be revealed as we go and I promise you won't be dissapointed by the end. Now that my head isn't all ove rthe place writing stories and all I have to do is write one it makes the creativity easier to me. So Here is chapter two. Enjoy while I try not to pull my hair out studying for finals next week.

* * *

cHaPtEr 2

Infatuated With Danger

Lucas awoke to the sound of knocking. He looked over to the cheap clock on the nightstand and saw it read 2:30. He looked over at the empty spot by him and realized Brooke wasn't there. Now would be a great time to make good on his promise as soon as he got rid of whoever was at the door. He slipped his boxers back on and walked to the door. He swung it open to see Rachel standing there.

"So I take it you got it in elsewhere."

"Huh."

"I figure since you didn't meet me downstairs that Brooke must've woken up."

Lucas allowed a knowing smile to play on his face as he thought about the events that had occurred earlier.

"Yeah, uhh sorry about that. Maybe some other time."

"How bout now, unless she tired you out."

Rachel's boldness was shocking to him. Come to think of it ever since he met the three women on the highway he had been continuously shocked.

"I am kind of tired actually."

Rachel looked him over, noting his obvious embarrassment.

"Its okay, some other time like you said. Night Luke."

"Night."

He closed the door and surveyed the room looking for the woman he couldn't wait to get inside of. He checked the bathroom but it was empty. Just as he was about to throw on a pair of jeans to go check on his car she came back in the door holding her duffle bag. He would make a note to ask about that afterwards.

"Awake already. Though you'd be out for a while."

"Yeah, it was a little lonely in bed. Care to join me?"

He started to take his jeans off followed by his boxers, he stood there very unashamed of his body. He had no reason to be. He slipped back underneath the covers and patted his lap to signify for her to have seat.

"What makes you think it's gonna be that easy?" she hissed but he was deterred.

"It was easy enough the first time."

She glanced over her shoulder to see that damn smirk on his face and she had had enough of smug men for the night. That night had consisted of a little foreplay fun with Luca followed by a call to meet about some business that didn't turn out the way she planned. Right then she was fucking tired of smug assholes.  
"Yeah well things change." Her tone was that of an angry girlfriend and oddly enough Lucas found it to be hot. He watched as she sat the bag on the table and stood in front of it with her back to the bed.

"What crawled up your ass?"

"Not you that's for sure."

He tossed the sheets aside and got out of bed and walked up behind her. He didn't need to grab her, only stand close enough for her to feel the erection thinking about her had given him.

"You feel that. That is there because of that super-hot masturbating scene I walked in on earlier."

The way his hot breath tingled over her skin made her want to give in so fucking bad but Brooke had pride. Something that had been and  
always would be a downfall.

"Well I say you go take a cold shower to get rid of it."

"You sure you don't want to take it for a spin?"

"Positive."

Okay so now the bitch tone was starting to piss him off. He didn't need this, especially since there was a redhead down the hall who was more than willing.

"Your loss baby."

He backed away from her and went to put his pants back on. She glanced over her shoulder again and saw he was preparing to leave.

"Where you off to?"

He didn't answer, simply tied his shoes and walked out. Brooke wasn't they type of girl to get jealous but she knew exactly where he was headed. All the men in her life ended up there one way or another. Her boyfriends, her brother, hell even her own father! She hated that she was like this, running hot one second and cold the next but that's who Brooke was now, who she would be till the day she died.

She found the frame in the bottom of her bag and gazed at it. It had been too long since she last saw him and to her it was like every day she wasn't with him it tore a bigger hole in her chest. Tonight she couldn't be bothered with any of them. Not Rachel's ongoing need to outdo her, not Haley's pitiful looks or getting laid by Lucas. Tonight she needed to make sure that the buzz she had earlier was back in full force and perhaps that was whys he called that smug son of a bitch back.

"Hello" she heard on the other end. His voice was low an gruffy and if she weren't still pissed at him she'd be kind of turned on.

"I need a drink and you're buying."

"I don't remember offering."

"You owe me for that bull shit tonight. I mean it" she growled at the end and he knew better than to piss her off now, not when she had been so close to getting the one thing she wanted more than life only to have it snatched away.

"Fine. Same place?"

"Yeah. I'll be out front.

She hung up and grabbed the bag once again and headed down stairs. As she slipped down the exterior stairs a noticeable moan caught her attention. Over to her left and on top of Lucas' car sat Rachel, with Lucas between her legs and burying his face in her neck. For a split second Brooke felt the sting of rejection but not for long. Rachel was a whore, Lucas was a nobody and Brooke…well she was just a fucked up mess and she had better things to think about then the two who where fumbling to get laid on the hood of his car.

She rounded the corner and stood in front of the motel office waiting for the familiar comero to show. She didn't wait long and when he flung the door open for her she tossed the bag in the back.

"Forgive me yet?"

"I'm not gonna fuck you tonight if that's why you're asking."

"I was just curious on how long I have to suffer the bitchy attitude."

"Indefinitely" she said looking out her window as he pulled away from the building.

"I'm sorry about how the shit went down tonight…I thought."

"Stop thinking, not one of your strong suits."

"Look your dad is an asshole okay but don't take that shutout on me. I'm here to help."

"No you're not and please don't pretend like you are Owen, it insults my intelligence."

"Fine, I see how you want it, you want to drink you bitch ass into a coma then fine…but that won't change anything."

"Sure it will. It'll change me being sober….which is the last thing I want to be right now."

The rest of the ride was quiet till they made it back to his place he had been staying. They did the usual song and dance. He handed her the bottle, she drank it down, they fought, they fucked, they passed out. That's just how her life went now. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't get what she wanted afterall.

* * *

The next morning Lucas awoke at 9am to an empty room. He had come back around 4 am after a little fun with Rachel and found the room empty last night. He went to go take a shower and get dressed. When he got down to his car he found Rachel and Haley leaning against his car.

"You two better not have scratched my baby."

"You didn't seem all too concerned about the paint job last night" Rachel said knowing he had her perched on his hood.

"Different circumstances, where's the other one?"

"Oh Brooke left about an hour ago, she'll be back in a little while. How bout we go grab some breakfast at that diner over there and come back, my treat" Haley said waving a stack of bills.

"Whatever" was Lucas' reply.

They began the short walk across the road to grab a bite. The three sat at the table almost in silence till Haley voiced her curiosity.

"So I woke up last night and Rachel was missing. I assume she was with you?"

"Haley will you stop beating around the bush and just asked if we fucked or not" Rachel shot out mildly annoyed.

"Fine, did you?"

"What does it matter, Brookie didn't take advantage so I did, big deal."

"You know it's a big deal Rachel."

"Why do you say that" Lucas asked out of curiosity.

"Brooke's territorial. She obviously wasn't done marking her territory otherwise we would've ditched you last night but now that Rachel has rubbed her skanky ass on you Brooke's probably won't touch you on top of that when she gets back and we go our separate ways she'll be a bitch the whole way in to Vegas. Thanks Rach. Like we really needed this."

"Hey like I said, she wasn't going to take advantage."

"What's in Vegas" he asked motioning the waitress over, he really needed a cup of coffee.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." Rachel snapped but Haley wasn't as 'closed book' as the other two.

"We have some business there. Something we need to get and then we're out of here."

"You seem happy about that."

"You have no idea. Why are you headed there?"

Lucas thought his answer over. Why was he going there? He had someone there he could depend on as a friend, it would be a fresh start for him, he could do whatever the fuck he pleased and not have to worry about the disappointed looks of his family. In short Lucas was headed to Vegas to start a new.

"Fresh start."

"Probably comes in handy when you just got out the big house" Rachel says snatching the menu for the kind waitress that just waked up, "Took you long enough"

"Don't mind her" Haley chimed in, "She's just not a morning person."

The waitress ignored the redhead and proceeded to take orders.

"You guys need a little time?"

"No. I'll take a coffee, some bacon and eggs." Lucas said shutting the menu. He was decisive if nothing else.

"I'll take the pancakes and some sausage, the links kind not the patty."

"Coffee, black"

"Nothing else" the waitress prodded the redhead.

"Did I say anything else."

Lucas smiled at how feisty she was and remembers enjoying that side of her last night but seeing the waitress try and bite her tongue was hilarious.

"Please make sure to hock a fat loogey in her coffee please." Haley said smiling and the waitress left. "I swear if I find one pubic hair in my food" Haley started but the red head only waved her off.

"Please you should thank me, she'll probably make sure your shit is perfect now. So Jail boy tell us what you did to end up in jail in the first place."

"Nah."

"Aww come on, I'll show you mine if you show me yours" she said running her foot up his leg and displaying the most sinful smile.

"Thought we did that enough last night." He said leaning up on the table and running his hand up her thigh. If she wanted another go he wasn't gonna turn her down.

"Okay you two hose it down." Haley scoffed.

"I'm gonna go wash my hands" Rachel suddenly announced and scooted out the booth leaving Lucas and Haley alone.

"You know I should kick your ass." Haley announced and the blonde's eyes snapped away from the swaying hips disappearing into the back, to her.

"Why is that" the waitress sat the coffee's down and disappeared as Lucas took a sip.

"Because, since you couldn't keep it in your pants and Rachel has never been able to that I will have to sit in the most uncomfortable environment ever."

"Why because your dark haired friend don't like being tossed aside."

"First off I'm pretty damn sure you didn't turn her down and secondly Brooke doesn't like to share her men. Listen Luke you seem like a nice guy but it'll probably be best if we part ways. As it is I'm counting down to world war three."

"Brooke was that into me huh. I'm flattered."

"Don't be. Brooke showed interest but you're nothing special to her."

"I seem pretty damn special if I can cause a riff between those two."

"They have a permanent riff. I have no clue how those two are even friends."

"I was curious how you got thrown in."

"I've known Brooke longer, we uh…." She hesitated not sure how much she wanted to reveal, " we grew up together. She's like-no she is family."

"And I take it you don't feel the same way about Red?"

"You take it right. I tolerate her for Brooke."

"Well you're too nice. Red seems like a firecracker and your other friend seems bipolar-"

"She wasn't always like that."

"So I head last night."

"Look Lucas when Brooke gets back it'll be in your best interest to not be all flirty with the 'firecracker' it's only gonna piss her off more."

"Whatever…I'm gonna go see if Red needs help 'washing her hands'." Because he wasn't stupid about what she was hinting about wanting when she was walking away.

Just then their eyes were drawn to a scene outside. An old dusty Camero spun out in the parking lot across the street. The car came to an abrupt stop and they all saw a fuming Brunette hop out and slam the door. A man on the other side hopped out to and practically flew across the hood and grabbed her.

"Shit."

It was all Haley could say as she got out the booth and made her way over to the unfolding scene. As soon as she vacated the seat Rachel came back plopping down. She saw the drama going on outside but Rachel on the other hand looked on showing no emotion, as did Lucas. It wasn't his business.

"What's going on out there?"

"That's Owen, he's a real asshole."

"He looks pissed."

"You would be too if your girlfriend up and left with no word and then probably calls you to do her a favor and just when you think it's going to be okay she more than likely told him to get lost."

"Crucial."

"Not really, he's the one that keeps coming back for the punishment. Haley can't seem to let those two just flame out."

"What do you mean?"

"She's always trying to make sure everyone stays smiles and happy. What they need is to have it out and it looks like that's exactly what they are about to do."

No sooner did she say that, that Owen's fist connected to Brooke's face over Haley's shoulder.

The man in Lucas was already pushing him out the seat and out the door. He didn't know where the urge to be chivalrous came from but it must have been a hell of a kick because when Lucas came to, Owen was on the ground and Brooke was pointing a gun to his head and begging for Owen to give her a reason to pull the trigger. Haley was pulling on Brooke to leave but she wasn't done. She slammed the butt of her gun into Owen's face till he was out cold and she was horse from screaming at him for even daring to touch her.

Brooke rose from the ground with blood splatter on her face and hands with his keys dangling in her hand. She had snatched them and was fully intending to drive off leaving his ass there bleeding in the dirt. Rachel came up behind him and patted his back.

"Nice right hook Jail boy. It was nice knowing you Luke but I got a feeling the ride stops here."

He was a little stunned still but processed the events that Owen was on the ground after Lucas punched him, Brooke all but bashed the guy's head in, and now the girls were putting their bags into the guys car and about to leave. His eyes connected to Brooke's for a slit second and saw the ferocity and pure anger in her eyes and then watched as the anger bled from her face and she licked her lips and smiled at him before she blew him a kiss and hit the gas. The dust kicked up a few feet as she hit the gas and the tires spun and the car was gone. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure out if he was sad they were gone or if he should be happy. When he got a look at a sputtering Owen as he spit his blood out and tried to stand he decided he'd go with happy. Those girls were more trouble than they're worth.

Somewhere down the road Haley thought it safe to finally open her mouth.

"Tigger…how's the jaw."

"It fucking hurts" she growled.

"Well that's what you get for-"

"Shut the fuck up or so help me Rachel I will foot your ass out that door going ninety."

The car was silent again. That was till Rachel spoke again. She never was one to let things alone.

"That Lucas guy sure knows how to fucking give a girl a good time. I think I have bruises." She giggled knowing it would get under the brunettes skin.

"Don't be such a dirty skank Rach" Haley said in the back but Rachel was aiming for a reaction from the brunette driver who was clenching the steering wheel like she wished it was the red head's neck.

"Why stop now, Lucas sure like it dirty last night."

"I'm curious" Brooke started, "How did I taste Rach. I mean I'm sure you kissed that mouth of his so I'm sure you know."

"Gross B." Haley said from the back as the brunette smirked and the red head looked back out her window. She had to admit that was a pretty damn good come back since she sure as hell didn't get t do anything with him but fuck .

"So how big was he" Haley asked from the back trying to break the tension.

"Big enough", "Perfect." The girls in the front answered and Haley started laughing.

"What's so funny short stack."

"Maybe I should have had a go" she jokes and the others join in and for a second the seriousness of the situation is overshadowed but the heavy atmosphere is back.

"So I take it since you came back empty handed last night things didn't go according to plan." Rachel says looking at Brooke who is back to strangling the wheel.

"No…he…he won't deal. Said I have to come back."

"Tigger we can find another way-"

"He's going to be coming after you now. Now he knows you're close by it's going to be harder to hide in plain sight."

"Then he can send whoever he wants. They'll just end up like Owen."

"Speaking of that was kind of scary." Rachel said turning to Brooke.

"Them don't get on my bad side you red headed bitch." Brooke said looking from the road to Rachel to make sure she got her point across.

"Tease."

"Whore."

"Skank."

Then the car was silent again only this time it was in comfort. The camero raced along the long stretch of highway to the neck  
destination. They all knew they should enjoy the freedom now while they still could because it was only going to be a matter of time before shit hit the fan.

* * *

And there is chapter 2. No throwing please. I didn't want to just throw Brucas together all the way. There is alot going on behind the scenes that we won't about till later but stick with it. The next chapter is going to be better. Here's a hint. Some new players get introduced to the game and Luke can't seem to keep his hands to himself. Again thanks to all you wonderful people out there that took the time to read this. Simon says Review.


	3. Chapter 3

No this is not a glitch, this is an actual update. I know it's a shock but don't get used to it. So I know I got some mixed reviews on the last chapter but this is the next middle step till we get to the chapter that really starts to get good. So here is chp. 3 hope you guys like it.

* * *

cHaPtEr 3

In the Devil's Lair We Meet

Lucas had been out of jail for months now. He had caught up with one of his old friends from home; Jake. Jake was a card carrying, certifiable maniac. He drank to have fun, took pills to have more fun, slept with the hottest girls for company and did things in the dark of night that even Lucas found to be a little out there but Jake was like him. He wasn't afraid to live and he was more than happy to put his friend up when they ran into each other at a bar outside of town. Lucas was working with Jake at the Palms. They were hot bartender that young girls and cougars alike loved to watch them at work. They flirted and accepted the tips that poured in and did it with a shit eating grin. Lucas hadn't had the need to rob or steal since the money came so easy to him now and he had to admit he loved the change of pace. They were living in one of the rooms at the Palms since Jake had an in with the owners daughter. She got her pills through him and to show her gratitude and easily get a hold of her supplier she made it possible for him to live at the hotel.

"Hey Luke, what's on the menu tonight kid?"

"No sure yet, I got a few offers."

"Please tell me you are not going to take a shot at cougar mom."

"Hey older women need love too Jake. I am more than happy to oblige if she wants to buy me a few things in the process."

"You mean to tell me with all the little debutants, daddy's princesses and rich girls with a chip on their shoulder that you can't find a one of them to bed?"

"Hey they usually had cling issues that I don't want to deal with."

"What happened to the blonde that was here last week..uh..uh..linda, lindy"

"Lindsey."

"Yeah her, what happened to her I was really getting used to having a woman around here to clean and-"

"She was the worse clinger of all. You know she was talking about wanting to spend the night. Hell she even asked me where I was going one night and got pissed when I said 'out'."

"Hey don't get mad because she was getting attached, you let her do it."

" Hey you were the one asking her to stay and watch movies and ask about her day-"

"I was just fucking with you but that's not the point. My point was that I got a date with this girl I met last night at that club across town."

"What do you want, my permission to go?"

"No but see she's got this hot friend-"

"NO, no, no, no, no. Last time-"

"The last time the girl was a psycho I know but this time is different. I met this girl and man she is soooooo your type."

"Oh Yeah." He said trying to pretend he wasn't interested but Jake knew he already was.

"Yeah, when you meet this girl you will thank me."

"What's her name?"

"She said her name was trouble."

Lucas looked at his longtime friend puzzled.

"She said that, did she by any chance tell you her real name?"

"She said if I had a friend she may tell him when you woke up the next morning."

Lucas cocked an eyebrow, his interests were piqued.

"Is that so."

"Yeah that's so man, she said she saw you and couldn't wait to meet you. Look, I don't get to get in good with her friend if I don't bring a friend and since you-"

"You can stop begging I'll go, but this girl better not be a total bitch."

"I promise, from what I saw last night the girl had most of the guys eating out the palm of her hand. She's like you, only with a pair of tits."

"Sounds fun."

Lucas had caved, yes, and was getting ready to go but he was not in a good mood. He was downstairs waiting for Jake when he got the urge to smoke. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his prized zippo with the TH engraved on the side with a raven on the other side. He had gotten it when he left Tree Hill behind in favor of an adventurous life with his best friend Julian and girlfriend Peyton.

Never in his mind did he figure the lighter would out last the two of them. He snapped the lighter shut ceasing the flame and puffed his cigarette to take off the edge. He looked out at the lights of the strip and let the lights hypnotize him into a state of contentment. He wanted to just walk off and find a corner somewhere in a hole in a wall place and drink but his buddy had other ideas.

Tonight he was supposed to be on his best behavior and not be a dick. He pulled on the cigarette again and watched as his friend approached with a grin on his face."

"You got that smile for some reason Jake."

"Girls just got here. You ready to get your mind blown because I just got some real shocking news."

"And what is that?"

"The girl is like rich, like super rich."

"Is that something you were hoping for?"

"No man you don't get it, these girls are crazy and rich. Not the 'I want to drink and party on daddy's credit card' but the kind that we actually like. You remember how cool Letta was?"

"I remember Letta, she was cool, she smoked, drank and fought like a man."

"Well your girl is better than Letta, my girl is more like an angel."

"So that makes my girl the devil?"

"Just like you like them."

"So where is this Angel and Devil you speak of?"

"Right over there."

Jake pointed to a pair of laughing girls that were over by the Valet. He recognized the blonde right away. Which meant the Brunette in front of her could only be one person. His eyes raked over her and he loved how her short tube jumper she wore clung to her body and how her black heels gave her the perfect height to accommodate his. She wore a turquoise necklace that seem to set off the black and her eyes at the same time. He found himself walking over to the pair of women and stopping just short of them. Haley looked over Brooke's shoulder and her face lit up with excitement as she recognized Lucas right away.

"Luke!" Haley shouted as she ran and jumped into his arms and kissed the side of his face.

"You know these girls?" Jake asked wondering why Lucas neglected to share that info.

"Sort of, these were the girls I told you about that I met straight out of jail."

"Whoa that was you?" Jake asked knowing the story and not believing this sweet Haley would be in a crowd like that.

"Well it was mostly Brooke and my other friend or more like ex-friend Rachel."

"Ex-friends? Where is my favorite redhead?"

"If she's lucky, she's home with her folks, if not she's probably lying in a ditch somewhere."

"You don't sound much like you care."

"I don't. Rachel broke code and she got what she got. As simple as that."

"And what code is that angel" Jake asked very curious.

"You don't screw over me or Brooke, that's the code."

"Sounds like you and Brooke are pretty close, where is she anyway?"

"Over there flirting with the valet. He said he could get us some pills."

"You don't have to do that sweetheart, Luke is the man when it comes to the narcotics, just tell him what you want and I got you two."

"How about tabs?"

"How many" Lucas asked as he pulled out his cell.

"Can you get six?"

"Preference?"

"As strong as you can get."

"Damn and I thought you were the sweet one."

"I am, you just met mellow Brooke, you haven't seen the real Brooke yet."

"So compared to her you are an angel?"

"Oh yeah, just wait and see, Brooke will either have either one or all of us in jail by the end of the night."

Lucas scoffed remembering how cryptic Brooke was when he met her but she seemed different. Her mannerisms were different, almost a complete opposite to when she was guarded when they met on the road. He was really curious as to what happened to Rachel though. He really liked her. Well fucking her anyway.

"Well go grab your friend and we'll meet you up in the room" Jake said as he pulled Lucas in the direction upstairs.

"Okay, room 223 right?"

"Yes ma'am. See ya up there."

Lucas and Jake made their way upstairs but once theyr were out of earshot Jake had to know the details.

"So you know Brooke and Haley huh?"

"You could say that."

"Man I know Brooke isn't my type but she is fucking hot. Was that the one that you fucked or-"

"No she was the other one."

"Ohhhhh. Man, I don't know I may want to switch."

"Not a chance. I didn't get the chance to hit it last time so I call dibs."

"What are we in fifth grade. It's not like she's a cookie you can lick to stop me if I wanted her Luke."

"Actually she's exactly like a cookie that I DID lick so yeah, I call dibs" Lucas said punching Jake in the shoulder playfully as they got on  
the elevator.

They made it upstairs and Luke pulled out his stash figuring it would be easier to share and get some later because he wasn't in the mood to go across town to go grab some pills.

"Well look at you be the lazy gentleman. Going into your stash so your lazy ass don't have to go anywhere."

"You know me so well Jakey."

"Dude don't call me that."

"Why, it makes you sound so cute" Lucas says as he pinched Jake's cheek.

"Knock it off man, the girls'll be here any sec so I'm gonna go heat up the Jacuzzi."

"Why, those girls won't want to hop in with you."

"Hey it was Haley's idea the second I mentioned we had one up here."

"I see your little angel isn't as sweet as she claimed to be."

"So tell me about your brief time with them. You said that the Brooke girl was the one you wanted to fuck but you ended up in the backseat with her friend?"

"Yep, and that was after they pulled a gun on some guys at a bar but before we separated after Brooke beat the shit out of some guy."

"Wow. I take that back, she sounds cooler than Letta. So what's your game plan?"

"I don't need one."

"What makes you say that? The girl can have any guy she wants so what makes you think she wants you?"

"I don't have to do a thing because the curiosity is going to get to her."

"So you're going to be an asshole. She seems like she goes for assholes. Although I'd be careful since you said she beat the shit out of that guy."

"She doesn't scare me."

"Maybe you need that kind of woman. Someone that's not going to take your shit."

"You know I have plenty of that. So where the hell are they?"

"I guess-"

Jake was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. He smiled and walked out leaving Lucas to put his stash away.

Brooke and Haley stood at the door leaning on either side of the frame and it was obvious the foursome was going to get into some trouble by the looks of the two vixens at the door. Jake observed them both in their swimwear with their sarongs coving the flesh he assumes is soon to be revealed. Haley wore a black and green pokadot bikini while Brooke decided to go with a simple black bikini that showed off her curves.

"Hope you guys got towels, we forgot to bring some" Haley said as she walked in, Brooke followed making sure to look around and see exactly what she was getting in to.

"So where's Lucas?" Haley asked before Brooke changed the subject.

"Better question, where's the Jacuzzi?"

"Luke is somewhere around here and the Jacuzzi is right out there."

Jake pointed to the balcony doors and Brooke winked at him before she made her way to the doors. Once outside she stuck her finger in the water and looked over her shoulder to see if Jake and Haley were following. She saw the usual flirting thing and how Haley smiled. Brooke always thought of Haley like the sister she never had and was happy to see that she was finally starting to lighten up again.

After the shit hit the fan with Rachel, Brooke all but had to drag her with her so she didn't do something stupid. Rachel had broken the code more than once but the last time was one too many. She had crossed the line when she slept with Lucas, she crossed the line when she later stole money from the pot to support her coke habit but when she tried to pretty much sale Haley to some guy for a good time that was it.

Haley was lucky Brooke showed up when she did because Rachel had already left the party with the man's money and he was about to collect his debt from an drugged up Haley. The code was you don't screw them over, you don't screw over your fellow gal pal and Rachel crossed a huge fucking line. When Brooke shot the guy because he wouldn't let them leave she was fuming that she had to deal with that shit in the first place. When she caught up to Rachel she almost choked her to death and left her in the hotel room they had been sharing with a warning of if she ever turned snitch on either of them she'd kill her. Those were the last things she said to Rachel. A seven year friendship up in smoke because she was nothing but a coked out bitch.

Brooke looked back at Haley and Jake and smiled. Haley deserved to be happy and she was more than okay with playing wing man for her. The minute she heard the name Lucas she all but said no. She wasn't in love with him or anything but she wasn't about to go seconds after Rachel. True he kissed Rachel with the same lips after he had tasted her but that was beside the point. Rachel was a backstabbing bitch and Lucas was not even worth her time. She was Brooke FUCKING Davis, daughter to billionaire tycoon Richard Davis (Shady at best) and Corporate Raider Victoria Davis, she was an all-around bad ass and sexy bitch. She didn't need to prove anything to anyone and definitely doesn't come in second to anyone but when Haley asks for a favor she couldn't refuse. She was her Haley Bob after all.

Brooke removed the wrap from around her body when she heard someone clear their throat. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was him. When she did however she was met with that cocky smirk that rubbed her all the wrong way. He was looking at her like he had control. She was going to be happy to show him otherwise. She could feel the way his eyes draped over her so glanced over her shoulder and stepped over the edge to sink into the water.

"Long time no see jail boy."

"Definitely good to see you."

"So you gonna join me?"

"I was thinking about it. Jake said you guys needed some pills."

"He would be correct. What did you bring me" she said moving to the side and lifting out of the water and propping up on her arms which pushed her dripping wet chest together.

"Tabs, that's what Haley said you wanted."

"Also correct. So where are they?"

"Right here."  
He took them from his pocket and dangled the bag in front of her. When she went to reach for it he pulled it just out of her reach.

"There's a price."

"How much?"

"Not money."

"Then what else is it that I can give you?"

"I think we've established you can give me a pretty big hard on."

"Well I'm not that kind of girl jail boy. You have me mistaken for the red headed filthy coke whore you slept with."

"Speaking of where is she?"

"Who was speaking of her" Brooke said a little cold as she tried to snatch the bag from Lucas but he held on to it.

"I thought I said there was a price."

"You did, and if fucking you is what it is that's a little too steep for me."

"Why, it wasn't that bad when you wanted it."

"I wanted it then and now I don't. I'm not too keen on going after Rachel."

"How about a kiss?"

She quirked her eyebrow knowing this guy would take that kiss as far as possible but maybe he should have a taste of what he'll never have again.

"One kiss."

"One really long kiss" his scruffy voice sending shivers down her spine.

"One long kiss it is."

"No I said one really long kiss, there's a difference."

"Fine, whatever you say jail boy."

He handed her the bag and stepped back.

"What happened to the payment?"

"I'll collect on that later when we're alone and in my room where no one can interrupt."

Brooke scoffed as he winked at her. The nerve of this man. Jake and Haley finally decided to join the party and not a minute too soon. They enjoyed the warmth of water till a suggestion of a night on the town was brought up.

Somewhere between when they arrived to now Brooke had managed to get them in trouble alright. They went to a club that night at Brooke's insistence that she wanted to go out dancing so the other three caved. They danced and drank on Brooke's tab and Lucas even got to cop a feel on the dance floor but when the night got a little heated some guy felt it was okay to play grab ass with Brooke and before she could make his life a living hell Lucas stepped in and a full on Brawl ensued.

They got throw out of the club, barred and charged for the damages. Brooke just threw money at the club manager like it was nothing and ' there's a little extra in there so you can do something to this lame ass club'. The ended up at another club where some girl tried to say Haley was flirting with her man and of course since Brooke was drunk but not that drunk she stepped in and 'handled' the situation by effectively kicking the girls ass and now they stood in the company of Las Vegas' finest. Brooke had been charged with assault and didn't look even one bit of upset. Haley had Lucas and Jake come with her and as they had just gotten to the desk when Brooke came walking around the corner to collect her things.

* * *

"Well that was quick. Jeez Tigger did you have to break her nose."

"Hey next time I'll bet she doesn't go flying off at the mouth. Besides I did her a favor,bitch needed a nose job."

"So ladies I don't know about you but Luke and I aren't exactly ready to end the night."

"Careful Haley that's man code for 'I want to get laid'."

Haley popped Brooke on the arm and laughed.

"Please excuse my friend here, she's just gotten out of jail and I assume the company wasn't so good inside."

"Actually the company was colorful. There was two call girls, a pretty rough looking lesbian and a suit."

"I wonder what she did?"

"Who knows, she was in there looking like a scared little puppy. So, since you gentleman don't want to end the night what do you suggest we do?" Brooke asked knowing the answer was going to have them right back at the hotel but was shocked that Haley made it that easy for them.

"Actually I'm kind of beat so-"

"So you have to go back to the hotel anyway. Maybe I could interest you ladies in a nightcap?"

"I think Haley Bob here's probably had enough booze for one night. Come on I need to shower the smell of club off me."

As the ladies began to walk off Jake looked at Lucas who hadn't said one word for a little help.

"What about that payment you owe me?" He yelled it out and watched as Brooke threw her head back to laugh and she spun around.

"Okay Jail boy, you can walk us back to the hotel and collect your 'payment' there."

"Payment, what the hell is he talking about Tigger."

"Just his way of being cute."

The group of four walked to catch a cab and pulled up in front of the hotel and Jake paid as the other three made their way inside.

"Jake it was so nice meeting you. Brooke don't take too long." Haley hugged and kissed Jake on the cheek before she got on the elevators to head to her room. She knew Jake was wanting more but she wasn't exactly like Brooke to be so open with the physicality of her body. Brooke stood off to the side as Jake said goodnight and said he was heading to a friend's room and he'd be back to their room later, giving Lucas wink before he left. Lucas didn't exactly need the place to himself but was glad Jake decided to make himself scarce.

"After you" he said letting Brooke get on the elevator first. She walked on and he joined her, they were silent the whole way up. He studied how she looked straight forward and bit her sexy lip. He couldn't wait to get into the room and bite that lip himself. They reached his room and he opened the door and walked in before her. When she was turned to shut the door he closed the little distance between them and spun her around and pushed his lips to hers forcefully. His kiss had such power she found her back slammed against the door and it was all of 1.2 seconds before his hands started roaming her body.

The feel of his strong fingers raking over her skin made her feel all kids of things. It had been way too long since she got laid and was seriously considered letting him be the luck guy tonight. His hips pushed onto her trapping her even more to the door and for some reason she found herself about to push off him, rip off the dress she wore, till he opened his big mouth. He pulled his lips away and tried to refill his lungs from the breathtaking kiss they both experienced.

"I know you want it."

He stepped back and started to remove his shirt, revealing the toned body she remembered he had. Then when he went to undo his jeans she pushed off the door and closed the distance and kissed him, kissed him hard. He fell back into the passion that radiated off of her and found himself about to drown. His dick was getting harder when her hands started to drift a little south and that's when she pulled away this time.

"Enjoy that hard on Jail boy."

She put a light kiss on his lips before she retreated out of the room leaving Lucas standing in the middle of the room with a pitched tent in his pants.

"Fucking bitch."

* * *

She made it back to her room in time to catch Haley on her way to bed.

"So I take it payment was satisfactory?"

"You take right Haley Bob."

"Tigger I don't get it. You liked him didn't you?"

"Once upon a time before the filthy coke whore put her skank ass all over him."

"No I mean like tonight. You two talked, danced and then you go back to his room. I know you and I know if you didn't want to be kissed by him you wouldn't have done it."

"You're crazy, I think that booze went to your brain."

"No I think Brookie Cookie is finally thawing."

"So now you call me ice queen. If I remember correctly you bitched at Rachel whenever she called me that."

"Rachel was different. I can say whatever the hell I want."

"So true. Anyway I'm going to bed."

As soon as she said it there was a knock at the door.

"I bet that's Jake, Brookie please tell him to go away I'm not decent anymore."

"When are you ever decent."

"I think you have me confused with you."

And with that Haley rushed off to their room and shut the door. Brooke thought about ignoring it but decided to not end the night as a bitch. When the door swung open she was shocked and half amused to see an annoyed Lucas standing, still hard, and tapping his foot. She stifled the laugh as best she could.

"Yes?"

"So you're going to get me all worked up like that and leave?"

"I think that is what happened isn't it. Is that all?"

"No. I figure you owe me."

"How did you come to that?"

"You bailed last time we saw each other before we got a chance to fuck and you owe me."

"Oh no, you cashed in your 'just got out of jail pussy' card on Rachel and I love breaking this to but I am not going to sleep with you."

"How about some head I mean come on, I'm hurting here."

"Too bad. Actually if you want I could find Rachel's number for you."

"So you're jealous I fucked her and not you."

"Not hardly."

"Yes you are. Well if you had been in the room when I woke up I never would've left to go find her so really it's your own fault but I don't see why I have to suffer."

"Goodnight Lucas."

Brooke shut the door still laughing and amused that he was being so obvious in his desperation. She found it to be a little pathetic. She went back to her suite but had a hard time falling asleep. The demons that haunt her in her wake hours were still going strong. So many problems, so many fires to put out and not one resolution in sight.

* * *

Hope we liked htis one. This is only the begining of the cat and mouse game folks. I had this proofed already and just said 'hey, go ahead and post it since this week is going to be a bitch' so here you go. Hope you guys like it. Next up you get a deeper look into Brooke and Lucas and maybe...things heat up for Brucas. I know shame on me for the lame hits but hey I gotta keep you guyes interested. Simon Says Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope everyone had a safe 4th! Any way this is one of two chapters I'm really excited for you guys to read. I get this giddy feeling when my words can make people cpme out of the woodworks that I never even heard from before. Some real good writers out there I respect taking time to leave a few words plus the people who take time to leave a paragraph...all I can say is you guys make it worth it. So this one is for all of you. This is where the story starts to have some layers and if there is anyone thinking they'r emissing anything you're not. There is stuff yet to be revealed and some of it is a ways off till I build up the story. So in this chapter expect some good stuff. I hope it does your time justoce cause I really hate having people waste my time so I try to make it so I don't in return so I really hope you guys enjoy.

I own nothing.

* * *

cHaPtEr 4

**Hot as Hell**

Brooke tossed and turned on her bed for what felt like forever. Her mind was still going a mile a minute and she had no way to slow it down without the aid of alcohol. It was close to a month that she and Haley had run across Jake and in that time Jake had come calling for Haley a few times but no Lucas. Brooke found him to be arrogant, pompous and an all-around jack ass…just her type. Maybe that was why she found herself drawn to him in the first place and even still. Sure they had passing moments of civility; a hello here and there but nothing concrete. The man was infuriating.

She rolled over one last time letting a few 'shits and fucks' escape her lips before she finally got out of bed. It was early, or late depending on how you looked at it but no matter the case it was still dark. She threw on a short black chiffon skirt and paired it with her black t-strapped heels and a deep royal blue satin corset top. She felt in the mood to go grab some unsuspecting guy down at the bar and make it his lucky night.

Sex was always a good distraction. She walked down to the Ghostbar and found it to be very lively. The music was blaring and the bodies grinding against each other added to the hedonistic atmosphere. She weaved through the crowd, eyeing a few guys on the way to a table. She normally would go to the bar but was sure by the way a few guys were looking she'd have one in her hand soon enough. Instead she opened the menu and seconds later a drink was being placed in front of her. The waitress smiled.

"The bartender says it's on him." She yelled over the music. The crowd split only a little for Brooke to see Jake wave at her.

"He also said look at the note on the napkin. Careful honey he's trouble."

The waitress walked away and Brooke turned over the napkin and read 'come see me later' with a smiley face. As soon as she downed the shot of Patron that Jake sent, a not so invited man sat opposite of her. The eye roll would have been any man's indication to leave but this guy only smirked.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Came for your answer."

"I said I'd let you know."

"Well?"

"I don't know if you know this but I am not someone you want to rush. Now get the fuck up from my table, I need the room."

"I think you might want to rethink this princess, I'm not a patient man and nether is he."

Brooke grabbed a drink off of a passing tray and threw it on the greasy looking man and smiled.

"Now you're a very wet man. I said I'd let him know and I will when I feel like it."

She slammed the empty glass down on the table and got up to leave when the guy grabbed her arm and hard and she fell back into his lap.

"Look here girly-"

Before he could finish Brooke had her small pistol out of the leg holster and pointed right to his chest, careful to lean in close enough to conceal it from other eyes.

"I suggest if you don't want to piss me off that you let me go and go back to your boss and tell him Brooke Davis will tell him his answer when she feels like it. He can either wait or come and ask me himself. Got it?"

She cocked the gun to get her point across and felt the man's grip lighten off of her. She got up and blew him a kiss as she dipped off into the crowd.

Brooke spent the next two hours dancing to every song that played. The men's eyes were watching intently at her swaying form as she danced to the melodic beats. She was like a flame and all the men were like moths that couldn't tear their eyes away. One set of eyes in particular were trained on her from the moment he decided to show up to work and Jake let him know who was there.

"What do you think she's doing?" Jake asked.

"She's good."

"You think that's for you?"

"No, but I may take another crack at it."

"Yeah, too bad, you should've fucked her first then friend. She looks like she would be wild in the sack."

"I don't doubt it."

"Hey, take a break and go say hi."

"I just got here."

"I know but she won't be alone on that floor for long man."

Lucas watched as a few men were getting up the courage to go approach the hot brunette. One guy in particular was already a few steps away.

"Hey there sexy."

He shouted it so unsure of himself over the music. Brooke did a once over and then turned away from him. It just so happens she now locked eyes with the brooding blue eyed convict. The way he was looking at her somehow managed to strike something in her. She still wasn't about to give it up to him easy but for some reason, the way he was looking in his button down black shirt he was definitely a candidate for tonight. She was so zone out that she didn't notice the bothersome man had still been talking and was now grinding up on her and that she didn't appreciate it at all.

Violation of her personal space.

She turned around to tear him a new one when the guy leaned in and was about to kiss her. She pushed him off and started to curse him out.

"You fucking asshole what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just having fun. How much?"

"How much for what?"

"How much for the full night. It's my last night as a bachelor."

Brooke would be offended that he thought she was a hooker if it wasn't so funny. She figured she just as soon rob the guy and come back.

"A thousand, anything you want."

"I got that baby, anything I want huh. Let's go."

Lucas watched as the guy led her out the bar and felt a slight sting of jealousy.

* * *

He kept on working and in about a half hour Brooke shows back up. Lucas was at the other end of the bar when he looked up and saw her laughing with Jake. Ready to get down there and see what was so funny he rushed a little on the group of girls drinks and didn't bother to do his usual flirting thing. Once he was done he made his way towards the laughing pair.

"What's so funny?"

"Luke man your girl here is out of her mind!"

"Hey the guy should watch who he mistakes as a damn hooker."

"What did she do?"

"She got the guy to follow her up to his room and then she pulled a gun on him and pretended to be an undercover cop."

"He was so fucking scared he handed me the thousand as a bribe and begged me to let him go. I swear men are so easy."

She then takes out the money and started to count it out into two piles. Then she pushed it forward, one in front of each guy. Both men looked at each other and then back at her.

"What's this for?" Jake asked as Lucas picked up his pile and started counting.

"Call it a tip for good service. I'll see you boys later."

Brooke winked at them and got up from the bar and walked out. Somehow that guy mistaking her for a hooker made her not so hot and bothered as she had been previously. She made her way back up to her room just in time for her in suite phone to ring.

"Davis."

"Hey it's Lucas."

"Hey Jail Boy. To what do I owe this call?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me in my room for a little drink."

"Are you propositioning me? I'd be careful, it didn't end too well for the last guy."

"No just a friendly offer for a girl who was sweet enough to give me a five hundred dollar tip and I didn't do anything to earn it."

"First I'm sure you've noticed but there isn't anything about me that says girl or sweet."

"I noticed, especially the way you were dancing earlier."

"Good to know you pay attention. Secondly if you want to earn your money there is something you could do for me."

"Whatever you want."

"Careful Luke, I can be very demanding." Her purring voice gave him chills. The kind a man would love to experience till the early morning hours.

"I'm up for it."

"I hope so, I would hate to be disappointed."

"You won't be. I get off in about twenty. I'll come to your room and we can walk back to mine."

"How about I'll just meet you at your room. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Okay. See you in twenty."

"Count on it Jail boy."

* * *

It took Lucas a little over a half hour to get to his room and was hoping he'd still find Brooke there and in a willing mood because he was sure that she was going to be more receptive to some action this time. When he got there she wasn't outside and decided to go in and change and then call her to see if she was running late. When he got to his room he started to take his shirt off when he heard a whistle of improvement.

"Nice bod Jail boy. Maybe I should've taken you for a ride sooner."

Lucas removed his shirt the rest of the way and Brooke could see he had a look of annoyance on his face, apparently he didn't find it cute to come into his room and find a beautiful girl waiting for him on his bed.

"How the fuck did you get in here?"

"I have my ways."

She watched as he started to take stock of his room and see if anything was missing.

"Relax, I just let myself in, I didn't go in your stuff, just sat on the bed and watched some TV till I heard the door open."

"Who the fuck do you think you are. I didn't invite you in here."

"I don't need an invitation. I have a key."

She waved the card and Lucas felt his face go hot with anger. He didn't like people in his shit, even if that person was hot.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get the fuck out, you may play these games with these other little boys around here but I'm not with that shit. I don't' like people going into my shit without asking. So get up, and walk your pretty little ass out that front door."

Brooke looked him over and saw he was serious. He was trying to restrain himself and she could tell. She didn't want him to, she wanted him to be rough, hard and angry. Those moods made for the best sex. She figured she'd test him, if things got out of hand she could handle him. She slid off the bed and walked over to him, making sure to stand as close as possible.

"Make me."

"I'm not in the mood for this shit."

"You sure?" She said seductively and she stood on her tippy toes and brushed her lips to his ever so slightly as she tried to entice him to react. When he grabbed her arms and walked her back a few steps she was thrown off. He was rejecting her.

"I'm sure. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm sure we could fix that if you just stop fighting the inevitable."

"The inevitable is you leaving."

"Nope." She said as she pulled away from him and made her way back onto his bed. She bent over and crawled back up on it, making sure he'd have a nice view of her black lace panties. She turned over laid on his pillow and looked over to him and patted the mattress next to her.

"Come join me."

"I'd rather you leave. You think you can just come in here and get whatever it is you want and no one says no to you."

"Pretty much, but don't pretend it's not the same thing you want."

"I remember you being a huge fucking tease."

"I remember you like to watch."

She allowed her hands to roam down her body and kept her eyes on him to see any reaction. She spun around so her head hung off the bed closest to him and proceeded to stick one of her hands in the waist band of her skirt while the other started to rub her right breast over the corset. Lucas had been angry many times before and never had his anger dissipated that fast.

He watched as the brunette beauty pleasured herself on his bed and could almost not believe what he was seeing. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was slightly open and he could see that her hand was working but since she had turned to face away from him he couldn't see everything, or at least not the one thing he wanted to see most. He watched her for a moment till he heard her moan his name.

"Mmmmm….Lucas."

He wanted to stay mad. He really did but what she was doing was making it hard. In more ways than one. He walked around his bed and sat next to her on the mattress and took in the view. Her fingers were rubbing and dipping in and out and it was then he decided to throw all his anger and restraint out the window.

His head dipped and lips encircled her clit and it was an instant flashback to the night they met. He sucked gently causing her hips to buck out of pleasure and the next thing he knew her legs were tossed over each of his shoulders and he was relentlessly licking her into oblivion. Her hands gripped onto his sheets, balling them up to try and relieve the building pressure in her body. Damn Lucas was good, even better than she remembered. His tongue continued to flick until she felt her body begin to quake. This time he was not about to let her get away with just some head, this time he was going to fall into her silky depths and feel exactly what had eluded him the last time they were this intimate.

As she tried to control her breath he stood and walked to his dresser and grabbed one of the loose condoms in his top drawer. Inside he paused when he saw a picture he had long forgotten when it came into view in place of where the condom had been. It was of his family. His real family. It was a momentary lapse that was soon interrupted when he felt soft skin rub against his skin. Her hands were snaking their way around to his front and undoing his belt as her soft lips kissed a trail across his shoulder blades. His eyes closed to allow him the chance to appreciate the feel of her.

Her hands worked quickly to snatch his belt away and then went to work on his pants but this time he stopped her. He turned around with the protection in hand but Brooke pushed him against the dresser, rocking it slightly. She picked the condom from his hands and then crouched down in front of him and continued to work on his jeans.

Lucas could barely make sense of anything when he felt her tongue lick up and down his entire length, hardening it even more than it was from her little show. The warmth from her mouth encased him and he couldn't help but sink his hands into her locks to guide her movement to the speed he wanted, which she allowed him to do. That was something Peyton never did but now wasn't the time to be thinking of that treacherous bitch. Now was the time to enjoy the tingles that Brooke was sending up his body.

Her hands were clasps to his ass, thrusting him into her mouth and he almost fainted from the rush of blood from his head to his dick. She bobbed only a few times before felt his body drain of energy and his seed. He was a little shocked at how good at this she was, he didn't remember it feeling this good last time. He stumbled back slightly into the dresser to hold himself up propped his hands up to stay upright.

"Fuck you're good at that."

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Not… even… a little."

"So what now, you gonna tap out on me?"

"I wasn't planning on it…but I am feeling a little weak here."

"That's the general idea."

He reached for her and she backed away out of reach.

"So now with the games again."

"No not really, I just want to entice you back to the bed."

"No enticing needed."

She moved closer to the bed and motioned for him to follow. He did as she wanted and moments later he was in bed and she was wrapped around him and enjoying the kissing. She pulled back a little when she realized now wasn't a good time to wear him out.

"Sleep."

"No, last time I fell asleep you disappeared and I didn't get a chance to fuck."

"What if I promise to give you everything you want…as long as you rest up now. Can't have you giving me a lazy fuck."

"It wouldn't be lazy."

"Please, you barely can keep your eyes open now."

"I'm just a little-"

"Tired. Look, I'm not going to pull a Houdini on you and if you want you can come to my room when you get up and I'll be waiting."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now sleep. I could probably use some too as early as it is."

Brooke slinked from his grip and he watched as she left his room. He fell off to sleep easy enough and knew that things were only getting started between them.

* * *

The next time he awoke it was to the sound of Jake and what he assumed was Haley in their kitchen. He rose up on his elbows looking around and remembered the night before. Fridays were always his favorite. The work week was almost over, the people tipped a whole lot better, the women were usually dressed to the tens and the night was usually busy.

He walked out of his room in hopes that Jake's lazy ass fixed something to eat but his eyes and nose were met with the smell of something he hadn't smelled in a while. Homemade waffles and bacon. He took his seat next to Jake who was busy staring at Haley in their in suite kitchen as she finished up with the food.

"Is it just me or did I get lucky with that one" Jake asked not taking his eyes from the angel bringing them plates piled high.

"Here you go boys."

"Damn Haley, you cook?"

"Like a chef. We're on the road so much that we don't get to cook to often but when I get a chance to I love it."

"I think you were a personal chef in a previous life" Jake said as he finished his first bite of waffles.

"Thanks Jake."

"She sings, she drinks, she cooks…is there anything you don't do?" Lucas asked as he finished his bite.

"This is nothing, you should've met us when Brooke- well let's just say everything I learned I got it from her."

"Rich girl cooks?" Jake said puzzled.

"Oh yeah, she used to be a regular Susie home-maker."

"This I got to see. Where is that brunette friend of yours anyway?" Lucas was practically watering at the mouth to get in her pants.

"Back at the room sleeping. She got in pretty late last night. Don't ask me from where."

"Oh don't worry Haley, Brooke was down in the bar with us last night."

"Oh that's right you two do work down there."

"I'm a little curious about something though" Jake continued, "There was this guy, kind of tall, dark and greasy looking, got a little handsy with her but she backed him off."

"Spikey hair?"

"Yeah."

Lucas' interests were focused on them now. Who the hell was this guy and why didn't he see this.

"That's Felix…a uh…business associate" Haley said vaguely and also unsure of if that was the right way to describe him.

"Business associate?" Both men repeated.

"Yeah. It's best if we leave it like that. Tigger doesn't like people in her business.

"That makes two of us" Lucas chimed in.

"Well you guys enjoy the food."

"Where you going?" Jake asked not wanting her to go.

"Yeah why don't you stay and keep my friend here company. I have someone I need to go see."

Lucas said getting up and freeing up the chair. Haley hesitated but sat down while Lucas retreated to his room. Once inside he found himself drawn to the drawer to gaze at the picture once more. It had been a long time since he had laid eyes on his mother and sister. He found himself feeling nostalgic and wanted to call but his mind stopped him.

He knew the second he let them back in that the "Great Dan Scott" would only extend his reach to Vegas to do god knows what to him away. There was no love loss between his sperm donor and himself. His real father, where it counted, was the one person he felt most sad about disappointing. Even more than his mother.

Keith Scott may not have been his biological father but he was when it mattered. True he still turned out to be a worthless son of a bitch but it wasn't Keith's fault. In fact Keith was possibly the only reason Lucas wasn't six feet under or serving a life sentence. He was a criminal but knew where his boundary was. He shut the drawer and turned to take a shower.

The warm water made it easier to forget his problems and history that wait for him back home. He knew one day he'd have to face them, all of them, but today wasn't the day. Once the water started to turn cold he exited out of the bathroom to find Haley sitting on his bed waiting.

"What is it with you two" he mumbled under his breathe.

"I just wanted to get a few things clear."

He scoffed thinking the scary best friend routine fell a little short.

"Is this the part where you tell me not to hurt your friend" he asked searching his underwear drawer for a clean pair of boxers.

"No. This is the part where I tell you to be careful."

He scoffed again thinking this was a little funny. Him be careful. The thought was laughable.

"Don't scoff. I'm serious. I love Brooke like a sister but there are things I know about her-"

"Things like what?"

"Things that if she wants you to know she'll tell you. But these things always have a way of coming back to bite people back in the ass. People being men she usually picks to sleep with.

"What is she married? That Owen guy her husband?" He asked pausing and turning to see a stone faced Haley looking back. She was good. He normally could read people but it was obvious that Haley was not the usual girl. She didn't give anything away.

"Owen was one of the guys that got his ass bit back hard. Look Lucas I like you. I think you're a lot like us. Lost souls that are nothing more than a victim of circumstance."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm giving you a warning I don't ever give because I think you have the potential to be good for her…so long as you don't fuck up."

"I'm not trying to fall in love with the girl-"

"Good. Because she's not the commit type. Just be careful. She's not what she seems and you'd be smart to keep that in mind no matter what you hear or see."

Haley got up off the bed when she heard foot steps coming in their direction.

"Remember what I said Luke. It'll come in handy. Trust me."

Just as she was about to walk out Jake came to his door.

"I swear I step out for two seconds and find you in here with him in his towel. I'm a little jealous."

"Lucas is so not my type. You have nothing to be jealous of" Haley said as she kissed Jake in his cheek and led him out of the room. Lucas watched as they left and pondered her so called 'warning'. The one thing that kept flashing in his head was to run. Run, not walk, away from this girl as fast as possible and that message would flash in his mind the whole way to her room. He should've listened to his gut.

* * *

The room was dark still since the blinds and curtains were closed. Brooke liked it that way. She could shut out the world in her room and just sleep away her problems. She heard the soft knock on the front door of their suite and was going to ignore it when she heard her phone begin to ring.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside your door. Let me in"

She mumbled something close to an 'okay and then Lucas heard the line go dead. He waited for a few seconds and the door swung open revealing Brooke in her underwear. She turned leaving him at the door and entered her room once more. She plopped down on the bed and snuggled back into her covers to keep out the cold. Lucas followed after shutting the door and placing the do not disturb sign outside and entered her room to see what looked like a figure buried underneath mounds of covers.

He pulled his shirt over his head and then did away with his jeans and slid into bed behind her. His arm snaked around her waist and he shifted to get as close to her as possible. The kisses started softly on her shoulder and moved up to her neck. Her hand ran along his arm around her waist and the other went behind her to run in his hair. She pushed back into him earning a hiss of pleasure from him. His warm body was exactly what she needed to escape and she was going to take full advantage. She turned over crashing her lips to his and allowing his arms to envelope her and turn her over so he could lay on top. Her legs separated and wrapped around him easy enough and he ground his hips into her making her moan into his mouth.

The way his fingers started to rake down her body made her want him even more. In the back of her mind she thought of Rachel. The mere thought of her made her want to throw on the brakes but when his lips left hers and started to kiss from the corner of her mouth and to her neck her logic went out the window. He moved his hands to her wrists and lifted her arms above her head and pinned them both there with one hand. She struggled a little just to test him but he only bit down on her collar bone, soothing it with the swipe of his tongue. Next she felt his free hand roam slowly down her skin to her bra. His finger moved the cup down slightly from her nipple to be visible to him, repeating the action with the other. His eyes moved over her chest, noticing how it heaved in anticipation.

He looked up into her eye, charging the moment with even more lust and he found himself lost in the hazel orbs. His hand traveled further down her body to her panties. The need to feel her was overwhelming. He pushed them to the side, not wanting to wait to take them off and shoved his boxers down low enough to release his shaft and it was as if his life depended on being inside her. He moved over her fully, grabbing her wrists with both hands again and plunged in. The sounds they both made at the new contact were primal. He drove deep into her and remained there trying not to cum as her walls fluttered and contracted around him.

Her hips arched up urging him to move and he did. His first thrust was almost enough to send her over the edge. She was no virgin by any means but she could tell that there was something special about this encounter, about his body, about him. Sometime after a few more stokes his hands released her wrists needing to brace himself on the mattress as he pushed deeper into her. Her arms immediately went to his ass, gripping and pushing to let him know how hard or deep she wanted it, needed it.

It was minutes before he needed to switch. He withdrew from her body and turned her over and plunged right back in, making her claw at the sheets with desperation to feel a release. He grabbed a handful of her locks and pulled back, making her back arch and giving him even more access to her body. He didn't wildly thrust like she had imagined him to. He was calculated with how hard and how many times he pushed into her. It was like he was exploring her body and testing her limits. She found herself wishing she would have done this with him sooner. The thought however disappeared when she felt his hands grip her hips and he began his harder thrusts.

Her screams of ecstasy were loud enough for everyone on the floor to hear he was sure. He needed them to justify himself. He knew he was a good lover but he also knew he had never wanted to perform the way he was now for any woman. He wanted to make her cum and praise his name by the time he was finished. Having had enough of giving him control she pushed back, slowing his movements.

She turned to face him and managed to roll them over so she was on top. He laid back taking her body in once again and he wanted to pinch himself. The way she felt made his eyes roll back in his head. She rode him slow at first, grinding her hips down on his and taking him inside till there was no more to take. He managed to pry his eyes open to see her with her palms flat on his chest and biting her lip. He thrust his hips up to meet her and she let out an involuntary moan.

He loved that moan.

He found out quickly that this was a girl he could find himself getting lost in. She leaned forward to take his lips in a searing kiss, which he would later say was a kiss that sealed their fate. The way she tasted, the way her skin felt, the moans and hisses from her lips as he penetrated her where all things he would remember.

The curtains were still closed, not allowing any light to enter. Lucas had done some of his best work and managed to tire himself out. He was face first in some of the softest sheets he'd ever felt. He figured he didn't notice this at first seeing as how he had been more interested in the warm, soft body that occupied them. His hand ran across the sheets to find the bed empty. He lifted up, popping one eye halfway open to survey the room. The darkness was kind to him and he also noticed the room was quiet. Where had his bed buddy gone he thought. He rolled over on his back to try and wake up and then shifted to leave the comfort of the bed. His feet landed on the carpet and guided him to the window. He figured allowing some daylight in would help but when he flung the curtains open he was met with the light of a the strip brightening up the night sky. Damn, where did the day go.

He heard a noise outside her bedroom door and decided to go have a look. He picked his boxers up from the floor and made his way out. The door was cracked and he could see Brooke was by the table next to the couch. He was slightly disappointed she was already dressed. No matter, he could fix that easily. Her back was to him but the moment he stepped outside her door she knew he was there. His arms wrapped around her to turn her around quickly crashing his lips onto hers and he reached down to grip her ass and her legs went around his waist as her back went up against the wall. The first thing he felt on his hip was the cool metal feel of what felt like a gun. He slipped his hand between them and his suspension was confirmed. He retrieved it and pulled away just enough to hold it in her line of sight.

"Need this?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Always."

"Mind if we do away with it right now?"

"Now why would we want to do that?"

"Figured it might make things a little more difficult if I want to fuck you against this wall. Wouldn't want to get shot." He said placing the gun on the table but then hearing another gun cock.

"Then I might want to get rid of this one too."

He turned back to face her and she had managed to pull a gun from somewhere else. She checked to make sure the chamber was clear and then placed it down. Her lips found his again dismissing the confused and concerned look on his face. He pulled away after a second and heard the dissatisfied groan she made.

"Is there some reason you're packing like this?"

"No reason you need to be worried about" she said back, dismissing his concerns but he wasn't about to let it go. He leaned back again to avoid her lips.

"I think if I plan on sticking my dick in you I may want to know why."

"You may want to know why but that doesn't mean I have to tell you shit."

She was more than a little pissed. This was not a time for talking. She unlocked her legs from around his waist and he lowered her back down to the floor.

"If you're going to start asking questions I think now is a good time for you to leave."

"Wait, you start pulling guns out from god knows where and I ask a question as to why and you start this shit? Fine. Have a nice night he said stepping away with his hands up and walking back to her room to retrieve his clothes. Brooke went back to holster her guns and walked into her living area to have a seat and make a call.  
"Hello"

"Hey it's me. I need to set up a meet."

"You know how he hates to do it like this."

"Yeah well tell him it's either in the next thirty minutes at the usual spot or consider our deal dead in the water."

"Hey don't start snapping at me. Just…just hold on."

She waited as the man muffled the receiver and then caught Lucas leaving out the corner of her eye. The door to her suite shut and she laughed a little. If it was one thing she knew how to do it was rub people the wrong way. She found it funny he was pissed enough not even to say good bye.

"Okay. He said make it fifteen and he'll be there."

"Good. Thanks Chase."

"Don't mention it Brookie."

She hung up the phone and went to leave out the room and stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with Lucas.

"Coming after me to apologize?" He asked smirking.

"Not hardly. I got someplace I have to be. What do you want?"

"I forgot my watch."

"Get it later. I don't have time to-"

"I want my watch." He said a little more insistently. She rolled her eyes and walked around him leaving the door open.

"Just lock it when you're done."

He watched as she walked down the hall to the elevator. She turned to lean against the wall and eyed him right back. The look wasn't of contempt, happiness or anything he could tell. Once the doors closed he entered the suite and went in search of his precious possession.

* * *

It took her about twenty minutes to get there. 'There' being the Valet for the Belagio, but she knew he'd wait. He always did. Not because he wanted to but because he knew he had to. When she slid into the back seat of the waiting limo she was surprised. He didn't do it very often but Chris Keller had a way of doing that. He extended his hand to her waving the white daisies and smiling. She also knew that smile. He was a man no less and always gave things when he wanted something.

"Flowers. You shouldn't have." She said deadpanned taking the flowers and tossing them next to her on the seat as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well I figure if you call I need to bring something to ease whatever bitch-out is about to happen."

"No bitch-out. Not for you anyway."

"Care to explain that?"

"Next time watch who you send to check up on me."

"Not a big fan of Felix."

"Not a fan of being manhandled."

"My apologies, it won't happen again" Chris said with gritted teeth. One thing he didn't like was cocky mother fuckers that over stepped their bounds. The fact it was Brooke only pissed him off more. The last thing he ever needed was to piss her off.

"Down killer. I handled it fine."

"I'm sure you did. Now that you mention it I haven't heard from him."

"I didn't kill him. Just bruised his ego a bit. I thought we understood I don't like to be rushed."

"It's not me that needs an answer."

"Well next time my father asks you to do his dirty work grow a pair and tell him no."

"You know that's not how it works my sexy soon to be Mrs. Keller."

Brooke scoffed in disgust. That was a name she would never be proud to bear.

"Only on soon to be paper Mr. Keller. Speaking of when do you expect I'll start seeing the fruits of that deal. I held up my end, accepted your half assed proposal, time for you to hold up yours."

"The deal? What deal was that again" he asked playfully but Brooke was in no playful mood.

"The part where if I agree to marry your sorry ass you help me take my father down a few pegs. Unless you were playing me" she was not happy about that prospect.

"Not a chance in fiery hell my dear fiancé." He said with the smile again. It was like a loaded smile of bad intentions. When he noticed the scowl on her face he decided to get serious. "Look it's just taking a little more time to lull him into a comfort zone with me."  
"Well do it faster." She leaned forward to take a hold of his collar and pulled him in close. He loved it when she was hands on. Truth be told they were going to be a marriage made in business heaven but Chris Keller was no fool. He had a hot fiancé. He wanted her and the second she showed interest he was all over her. He leaned in to kiss the soft ruby red lips but she pulled back. He took this as a sign she wanted an answer.

"I'm working on it." He spat out with frustration. "So is that the only reason you called this meet?"

"I called it because I said I had an answer for you."

"And the answer would be?"

"I'll do it but under one condition."

"Name it."

"You do not send any more of your lackies to check up, watch or report on me got it" she breathed out getting close to his lips once more but tightening her grip on his collar.

"Why does it bother you that much? You have something you don't want me to know about?"

"I have my side guys like you have your side girls. It makes for some pretty difficult questions when people see me being followed."

"Then you have a deal. Anything else" he said running his eyes up and down her body, wishing he could grab her without fear of a broken hand.

"Yes there is one more thing."

"Again, name it."

"You have a dealer at the Palms yes?"

He cocked an eyebrow wanting to ask how she knew that but figured if the only way she knew that was if she was staying at the palms. At least now he knew where she was.

"Yes. What does-"

"I want him."

"You want him." He repeated trying to decipher what her definition of want was.

"I want him. Him and his friend. I could use a little personal dealer and a body guard."

"I have plenty others that would-"

"I said I want him." She said more insistently.

Chris had two choices; give his girl what she wanted or deny her and end up pissing her off and only giving her what she wanted in the end. Lucas Scott was one of his best. He had regulars that paid high dollar and he wasn't too happy about giving him away for just a personal deal, even to her.

"I have a condition with that."

"What's that?"

"Lucas Scott. He's good. You can have him" he relented running his hands up her thighs but stopping at the hem of her skirt, "but if he has a job that takes priority one. He's one of my new but best developed guys and I need him to build capital for what we're planning."

Brooke thought it over. He figured since she was just going to end up screwing Chris over by taking Lucas she might as well let him feel like he had some control now. She was going to rip the rug from under him soon enough.

"I can deal with that."

"Okay, Lucas Scott is yours, and the Jake guy is yours too. Do with them what you will as long as Lucas stays available when I need him."

"Deal." She leaned forward almost enough to kiss him but pushed him back forcefully. His back connected with the back seat as the door she exited from slammed. She was a feisty one but Chris wasn't stupid, he knew she was up to something. She was always up to something.

* * *

Okay so there is 4. I really and seriously waiting for some real good reviews. I'll take one liners or hell, even critics of the work too because I seriously want to work on my writing and think I may have found my niche with this one. So next chapter is going to be more build up and it will be a few more chapters till we get to my next favorite part but I know you guys will let me know if I need to change stuff or not. I love vocal readers so you know the drill. Simon says review.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I really tried not to get giddy with the reviews but damn you guys are like making me feel AMAZING. Huge thanks to some of my fav authors leaving me tips. Fisrt let me address the confusion factor. In some cases its supposed to be confusing where you don't know who is talking but when I went back I was like 'hmmm that is a little too confusing' so I'm gonna work on that. I have a vision with this story and I want to stick with it and do this one justice. I keep forgetting sometimes that I'm a few chapters ahead so of course I have to double back and proof this stuff again before I post and I swear every time I pick up on something and-okay i'm stopiing there because I am giving NOTHING away. Loving the reaction from you guys. Really feeling the love. Sorry this one is a little short. Read on guys.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

cHaPtEr 5

Idle Hands

Lucas showed up to work on that Monday thinking it was the start of a shitty week. He hadn't heard from Brooke since their sex session and not that he was getting upset but he hated that this girl was already under his skin. He was making a note that he would need to find a girl tonight and fuck her till the brunette was out of his system.

Lucas was working at the hotel for appearances so no one was the wiser that he was 'working' the hotel. Lucas Scott worked for a big guy that was pretty high up on the totem pole of Las Vegas crime. Same as Jake. Jake put him on when they met back up, Jake wasn't a dealer. More of an enforcer by choice but he knew Keller had been looking for an experienced dealer since the one at the Palms 'mysteriously' disappeared. Lucas met Keller, Keller liked his style, and Lucas got the job. It was just as simple as that in that town. Just as easy as it was to disappear.

He and Jake were about to start the afternoon ritual of getting the bar ready when their 'manager' showed up. Nick Chaves was one of the men that played his part well. He was manager of the bar yes but he rarely showed up. When he did both Lucas and Jake knew something was up.

"You two, in my office."

Lucas looked at Jake and then followed where Nick disappeared to in the back.

"Shut the door and have a seat."

They did as they were told but them being the kind of guys they were they felt a little on edge. It was easy to piss someone off in this two, and even easier to find yourself dead.

"So you two are out. I just got word that-"

"What the fuck does that mean Nick, this is my spot!" Lucas shot off not at all liking where this was going.

"Chill" Jake said under his breathe. Lucas was a hot head for sure but the last thing they needed was to piss Nick off.

"Listen to your boy Scott before you talk yourself out of something good."

He eased back into his seat as Nick went into his drawer and grabbed two envelopes. He threw them to the two sitting before him and they both opened them up to find the last thing they expected.

"What is this" Jake asked not looking up from the envelope.

"It's a raise. I don't know what you two did but you two have got to be the luckiest sons of bitches alive. I don't even make that much."

"So this is-"

"Your pay and just the beginning I've been told. You two are going to still be here just under a different job."

"No more bartending?" Lucas asked still not sure of the offer. However the many hundred dollar bills in the envelope before him made him less and less concerned for what the job was as Nick went on.

"The boss has a real nice job set up for you two. You," he said pointing Lucas, "get to be her personal dealer. Whenever she wants, whatever she wants, and you, " this time pointing to Jake, "Get to watch her. She's in need of a body guard I'm told."

"Why us" Jake asked wanting to know because no way was it that easy. He'd been there long enough to know there were plenty other seasoned people on Keller's payroll to do the job.

"She asked. You'll learn that when Keller's girl asks for something she usually gets it."

"Keller has a girl? I thought he just slept with anything that had a a mouth and slit." Jake joked.

"He does, a fiancé actually I'm told."

"Have we met her" Lucas asked trying to go back through all the women he met when he was around Keller to see if he remembered her.

"Probably, possibly not. Keller's real secretive about his life. They got engaged a few months back when she showed up here and no one really know who she is. I don't even know who she is. Between you and me I bet she's a dog."

"I can't see Keller getting hitched to an ugly chick." Jake chimed in. It was true that both Jake and Lucas had seen the many women that threw themselves at his feet and not a one was unfortunate when it came to the looks department.

"Hey business is business here. If you learn that you'll learn that people will do pretty much anything to stay on top."

The two nodded allowing Nick to continue.

"Well guys it's been a pleasure working with you but now you two can get the hell out of my office. I got some place to be."

"So where do we meet her?" Lucas asked counting his money and not really paying attention.

"She'll find you. You two take the day off and have fun. I have a feeling she's gonna work your asses when she shows up."

As they exited the bar Lucas got that feeling that shit was going to get crazy but the money was burning a hole in his pocket. He and Jake were making their way up to their room when Jake got a call.

"Hey angel, long time no talk to."

"Sorry about that, been a little busy. You got some time for me?" Haley asked sweetly over the phone.

"I got time for you whenever you need it."

"Good. Oh and if Luke is around bring him."

"We'll be there in a second." he said pushing the button to their usual floor when her words stopped him.

"Actually come to the Penthouse."

"You guys move rooms?"

"Uhh something like that. Look, head on up, ignore the guard at the elevator."

"Ooookaaay. Something you want to tell me?"

"No. Just hurry up."

* * *

When Haley hung up the phone she looked over to Brooke who was too busy sun bathing.

"You know this is probably going to scare him off."

"It's just business Hales. He was fun in the sack but he's also good at what he does. Plus I need him in order for this to work."

"Why do I get the feeling you're playing with fire Tigger?" Haley said leaning back in the lounge chair and deciding to enjoy the sun herself.

"That's probably because I am."

"Did you really have to involve Jake?"

"Yes. Who do you think he's going to be guarding?"

Haley looked over, now feeling a little worried.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Give you two some time to get to know each other. Plus I hear life and death situations can do wonders on creating sexual tension."

"Wait a second. Since when did this become life and death?"

"The minute my father showed his hand. Come on Hales. You and I both know he sent Owen after us. If I hadn't agreed to marry that slime Keller so he could pacify him we would be disposable. Desperate times call for unbelievable fucking measures. "

"Your father wouldn't-" she stopped her statement when she saw Brooke lower her shades to give her a 'really' look.

"Okay maybe he would but I don't know if I like this plan anymore. If it puts you in dang-"

"I can handle it." Brooke shot back leaning back down in the chair. "You on the other hand need someone to watch your back when I can't. Too many damn players with their own agendas and the last thing I need is for anything to happen to you. Till death do us part." She joked as Haley laughed.

"I appreciate the love here but I don't like this."

"Neither do I but what choice do we have. If I get Lukie boy to play his part everything will be just fine."

Brooke said turning over in the chair to get a little more sun.

"That's what I'm worried about, what if he doesn't?"

"Then plan 'b' it is." Brooke shrugs.

"And that is?" Haley asked cocking her brow. She hated it when Brooke left her in the dark.

"On a need to know basis."

Haley paused a minute wondering if the sparks between her friend and their target would get in the way.

"Tigger just make sure you don't fall for him."

"Pu-lease. I should be saying that to you."

"No I'm not the one with a lot to lose here. I just want to be sure he doesn't screw with your head."

"Trust me Hales my head is in the game. Always has been."

"Except the one time it wasn't."

"And see where that got us. Look no need to worry okay. Jail boy is going to do what he needs and in the meantime I don't see why we can't enjoy each other's company."

"I'm just worried about you is all. I just don't get why you want to complicate things with dragging him into bed."

"First off I didn't have to drag him, he came willingly" she wiggled her brow and Haley's face scrunched up.

"Gross Brooke."

"Nothing gross about that boy…and I don't know what it is but something just…pulls me to him. I want to hate him. I want to real bad but…I don't know."

"Just make sure you keep your distance. Things could get messy if-"

"If what? I fall in love?" Brooke scoffs at the idea. Love wasn't for people like her anymore.

Once upon a time when she was that girl that was untouched by the world her father thrived in, a world where her mother didn't die giving birth to her and she had someone who wasn't involved in crime to watch her back…maybe. But then but then again even when she tried, everything ended up being ripped away from her anyway. It was just safer to keep the ice around her heart as cold as it could be. Sex was something physical, to the point. That she could live with.

The sound of footsteps made their way towards them and Jake was first to plop down on the lounge next to Haley. Brooke dropped the shades long enough to see the smile make its way on Haley's face and then her eyes drifted to the brooding blonde that stayed stood over her.

"You're blocking my sun Scott."

"Sorry" he said but not moving. Jake took this moment to change subjects.

"So what's up with the change of rooms and the well dressed gorilla out there?" Jake asked eyeing Haley. It was often she showed this much skin.

"Brooke's father is all about safty" Haley answered as Brooke scoffed.

"So you two are never gonna guess what happened this morning."

"What?" Haley asked but then thought about it. Looked like Brooke started her plan.

"Me and Luke got new jobs. Supposed to guarding our bosses Fiancé."

Brooke decided to have a little fun.

"Really, who's your boss?"

"You don't know him" Lucas chimed in. He was a little pissed she seemed to be ignoring him. So he sat down in the empty lounge next to Brooke, keeping his eyes on her body that seem to be screaming to be touched.

"You'd be surprised of the people Tigger knows."

"Trust me you two don't know this guy. He's…seedy at best" Jake said getting up to take his shirt off.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Haley asked eyeing Jake up and down. The boy had a body.

"Going for a swim." He said before he turned to dive in.

Even in her goody ways she was tempted to jump him right then and there. She was drawn back from her dirty thoughts when she heard Brooke laughing. She glared at her friend knowing that she was caught.

"Haley bear why don't you join him? He looks a little lonely in the water all by himself." Brooke said suggestively and Haley just got up and took off her sarong and threw it at her friend. Haley wasn't the promiscuous type so when she had crushes Brooke always felt it was like her big sister duty to tease her.

Once alone Brooke could now feel the burning of darkened blue eyes staring. It was jarring a little that his eyes could unnerve her that way seeing as how only one man had had that power…or pleasure. Instead of addressing him she turned over. Undoing her bikini top and laid down to get the sun on her back.

"So is this you ignoring me?"

"No this is me trying to enjoy some peace and quiet while I tan."

"Well my mistake. I thought maybe you wanted to talk-"

"Talk is cheap Scott." She cut in. It was entertaining when she could get him riled up.

"Well I could always show you."

"And what is it you think you can show me that I haven't already seen."

Her cold exterior and dismissive tone was starting to turn him on. He hated that.

"Well maybe you haven't seen it all."

"I'm pretty sure I ha-" her words got stuck in her throat when she felt his cool hand run up her thigh's hot skin. Tingles were shooting everywhere. She hated he could do that.

"I suggest you move that hand."

He did as he was told but not the way she meant. Or did she. His hand moved up and ran across her ass gripping it gently before he moved further up and started to massage her shoulders. A moan of appreciation escaped her. She really had been meaning to get herself booked with a masseuses but it seemed Lucas was going to be useful in more ways than one.

"You can tell me to stop."

"I can…but I won't."

"Good."

He continued to move his hands across her hot skin till they both felt the icy cold water hit them. Brooke shrieked in anger, as did Lucas. They both turned to see a snickering Haley with a now empty ice bucket.

"Thought you two could use a cool off."

Lucas scowled. Brooke growled and they both walked away, more like stormed away into the room. Jake was trying his best to not laugh till he was sure the both of them were gone. Haley thought it was funny. They seemed so much alike. Haley turned and saw as Jake motioned for her to join him back in pool.

Brooke was fuming. As was Lucas.

"Towel" he demanded. Brooke simply walked into her room and he followed. He watched as she clung to her top to keep her body from his eyes. She tossed a big fluffy towel in his face and disappeared into her closet. Moments later Lucas heard her phone ring and a less than happy Brooke answered.

"Hello."

"_How is my precious fiancé enjoying her new employees?"  
_  
"What do you want?" she groaned. Chris Keller was never high on her list of people she wanted to talk to.  
_  
"I see we're doing away with the pleasantries. Okay, so remember that deal you so graciously agreed too?"  
_  
Brooke was in no mood. She had discarded her bathing suit and was in the process of picking out some clean clothes when Lucas inched his way close and was more than pleased with the view. Brooke could feel someone close so when she turned to see Lucas she pointed o him and curled her finger to motioned for him to come close.

"Yes I remember."

Lucas was now within touching distance. Brooke reached out and grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him hard, moving the phone away.  
_  
"Well I need to collect tonight. There's this thing tonight and I need my lovely girl to show off as a trophy."_  
Brooke had broken the kiss and forced Lucas to his knees. He knew what she wanted but figured she deserved to be teased a little.

"Tonight you say." She said trying to stifle a moan when Lucas bit down on her inner thigh and backed her up to her dresser.  
_  
"Yes tonight. Make sure you look the part."  
_  
"MmmHmm." She managed out after Lucas' tongue licked her slit, making her hornier than ever.  
_  
"Am I interrupting?"  
_  
"No. If that's all I have company. Haley needs my attention."  
_  
"She always does. Ever think about giving me that much attention?"  
_  
"Sure, why don't you dye your hair honey blonde, grow a pair of tits and we'll see."

Lucas thought the conversation was a little off but found the last part funny. "If that's all?"  
_  
"It is."  
_  
"Good. Tonight it is. Make it count."  
_  
"With pleasure."  
_  
She disconnected the line and dropped the phone on the dresser and started to fully enjoy Lucas. Her legs were already shaking with each flick of his tongue and she was practically grinding her hips into his mouth. He pushed her legs further apart to get to his prize and mercilessly tease it till he felt her legs start to tremble. He kept on, not letting up one bit till brought her to her climax. She stood propped against her dresser trying to gather herself and realized that was the fastest she'd ever had an orgasm.

"Damn you're good."

"Good enough to have you stop acting like you're mad at me I bet."

"We'll see."

"So you're busy tonight. And here I was about to ask you to join me-"

She silenced him by crashing her lips to him and could taste her release ever so pleasantly on his lips.

"Mmmm you taste good." she hummed against his lips.

"You taste better."

"Don't I know it." She smirked as he laughed at her boldness.

"So I'm not sure when this new boss lady is supposed to show her face but when you get done with whatever you have to do give me a call." He said backing away and about to leave when her words stopped him.

"Actually…" he stopped and turned to look at her. Her standing there in all her naked glory was making it hard to not want to be with her. Hell he found himself wanting to be with her most of the time but that would change when she decided to start her game of cat and mouse. "…you'll be coming with me tonight."

"Is that so? I don't remember saying I would." He said eyeing her and barely paying attention.

"You don't have to. Kind of one of the perks of being your boss."

She eyes him for a second coyly before she turned to grab a clean pair of underwear from her drawer and made her way towards the shower. She could feel his mind working, trying to process what he had just been told and wondering if it was a joke.

"You can go now. I won't have need for you or Jake till tonight anyway." She yelled from the bathroom.

She spoke so dismissive as he still stood there. He took the few steps to get to the bathroom and stood, watching as she threw her hair up in a messy bun, the steam from the hot water fogging her features in the mirror. He was needing to figure out how exactly to take this.

"So you…you're Keller's girl?."

"I am." she confirmed as she locked eyes with his reflection that was staring at her so intently. There that unnerving feeling was again.

"Chris Keller?" he questioned.

"Yep."

"And this is not some kind of joke" Lucas asked sounding madder than when he stated his line of questioning.

Popping her 'P' when she answered back. "Nope." His eyes scanned the room trying to decide what his next move would be but she could tell she had thrown him. His eyes snapped back to her as he started in on her again.

"Did you know I worked for him before or after we had sex?"

"Lucas" she said turning but was stopped by his tone.

"Before or after?" he asked more insistently.

"Before. Now if you're done I need to finish getting ready-"

"You are unbelievable."

"Excuse me?"

He took two steps towards her and lost it. "Are you trying to get me fucking killed!"

"I'd lose the attitude if I were you." They stood eyeing each other for one to back down. She knew it wasn't in her nature to but for the sake of her plan she made the sacrifice. Her new tone more level as she spoke, "Listen, Lucas my sex life is separate from him. He has his little flings and I have mine. You have nothing to worry about from Chris…that is unless you can keep your mouth shut."

"I thought you said he wouldn't care."

"No, I said you had nothing to worry about as long as you keep your mouth shut. No, Chris isn't like all possessive or anything but my father on the other hand might not find it particularly good if he found out my little arrangement with Chris was a dud."

"Dud?"

"Yes dud. Chris is fun but he can't satisfy my needs."

She said swaying over to him and running her fingers down his chest. She was good on the seductive tip but Lucas wasn't some dumb lackey. He gripped her wrist and walked her back a bit to give them space.

"I don't think so."

"Is this you trying to resist because if it is I-"

"No, this **is**me turning you down. I don't play these kind of games. You wanted a dealer you got one. You want a fuck buddy look somewhere else. I don't dip my shit in company ink, got it?" He said letting her go and turning to leave.

"Fine by me jail boy."

She said it was fine but inside she was fuming. She hated it when men turned her down. She had a control issue thing that she had yet to fix and Lucas Scott was going to piss her off to the point where her plan was going to go up in smoke. Not if she could help it, she thought.

* * *

Stepping out into the sun, Brooke could feel eyes on her. Came with years and years of practice. She was used to her father's guys tailing her. The last time she ran was when she, Haley and Rachel took to the road. She slipped into the back seat of a waiting limo and remembered her time on the road fondly…till the end that was. Brooke had been the rebellious child from a young age and didn't like it when her father tried to use her to one up his opponents or use her like a show horse. She had had enough and a few months ago she had packed up both her friends and they went on the road.

They drifted from town to town, hustling and stealing for fun. She didn't need to but it was the thrill that made it worth her while. She was free. She didn't answer to anybody but herself but best of all she had the two people she cared about most in the world…at the time. She had been fine till Owen started following them. Owen had been her boyfriend and one of her father's best trackers. Their relationship was volatile at best.

He was possessive.

She was jealous.

They were crazy, simple as that.

They broke up and got back together almost three times a week but when she disappeared he went postal.

Richard was fully aware of his relationship with his daughter but sent the man after her none the less. Richard had use of her and having her running all over the United States was just not going to do it and Owen was the best. He'd deal with him later. Little did Richard know but his little girl didn't like it when she was sent after. Owen came home with a concussion and looking a little worse for wear. Richard found it amusing. He sent a full team of guys to bring her back and by that time Rachel had already been dumped so the only thing Richard had as leverage was to threaten to kill Haley.

Typical, Brooke thought.

She did as she was told however and came back to Vegas and agreed to marry the simpering idiot known as Chris Keller. To her he was a joke. She was lethal and he was…well…like a puppy. She knew her father had used her as a bargaining chip to ease Chris' father off his territory, promising that the city would belong to the couple someday as a wedding present. Brooke didn't want it. She didn't want any of it. She just wanted to be free.

She rode in silence in the back of the limo to one of her favorite dress shops so she could find the perfect dress for that night to "look the part" as Chris put it. She knew what he meant. They were to meet some of Mr. Kellers associates and he needed her to appear to be reformed. It didn't hurt to have the daughter of Richard Davis on his arm as the new fiancé to make a statement. She was fine with it for now but she didn't like being paraded around. She knew it was needed however if they were going to get any of the other Dons on their side.

Haley had spent the day avoiding Jakes questions, Lucas questions, Jakes distrustful look and Lucas' glare. She knew they would be mad that they kept who they really were a secret but that's how things were in Vegas. Everybody had secrets.

"So who are you exactly? Jake asked while Lucas looked on.

"What do you mean" she asked back absent mindedly stirring the pasta sauce she had been working on.

"I mean we find out Brooke is not just some crazy rich chick but about to get hitched to our big boss so it only seems fair to ask what are you hiding?"

"Nothing" she said still stirring and making sure to not get roped into this conversation. She wasn't sure of how much the boys needed to know but since they were probably risking their lives by being in the vicinity of them she felt like she owed them something.

"Nothing huh. Well excuse me if I think that's a load of bullshit!" Jake said slamming his fist on the counter. Haley flinched for a moment but turned to burn her eyes dead into his.

"I'm not hiding anything. You want to know something ask me."

"Fine, you married or engaged or whatever too?"

"No."

"How are you mixed up on all this?" he asked and waited for the answer as he saw Haley thinking her answer through very carefully.

"Brooke is my best friend. She grew up in this life and when my parents died she took me in. Richard took me in."

"Richard who?" Jake asked knowing it was not the same Richard he was thinking.

"Richard Davis."

"The fucking kingpin!" Jake yelled not believing how deep they already were and not even knowing it.

"Yes." She said turning back to her pasta sauce. Lucas this time decided to pipe up.

"So let me get this straight…Brooke is a mafia princess, about to be married to our boss, you are like mafia princess lite and we're supposed to ply you guys with drugs and play body guard?"

"That about sums up the simple stuff."

"So how about going into the complicated stuff. Jake and me aren't' stupid. You two didn't just employ us for the hell of it."

"That would be a part of the complicated stuff and that I can't explain."

"Can't or won't" Jake asked feeling a little more pissed by the second.

"Can't. Listen guys Brooke doesn't fill me in on everything. You want to know why she does what she does? Ask her."

Haley went back to her food and continued cooking as the boys walked out. In need of a cigarette the boys opted to have a little conversation down by the pool.

"I don't know about you but something about this whole thing stinks." Jake said lighting up his Marlboro Mild and pulling on it like a mini oxygen tank.

"Next time you pick a chick up at the bar don't fuckin' ask me about playing wingman."

"Hey you were all happy about the shit when you saw who it was."

"I was, till I realized these girls are more trouble than their worth." Lucas mumbled as he sucked in a big puff of smoke. His however not being a cigarette.

"So what now. We can't exactly say thanks but no thanks on the assignment."

"We do our job. Keep it purely business."

"Can you really do that?" Jake asked knowing his friend had started to get attached to the brunette even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I can and will. My life is way more important than a great piece of ass."

"So how was it by the way?"

"It was good" Lucas took a pull off his newly lite cigarette now, handing the joint to Jake as he tossed his away. "She's real good but I like living more."

"So it wasn't to die for?" Jake joked.

"No pussy is worth that my friend. No pussy is."

* * *

Hope you guys liked Lucas reaction. There is still alot to go with this story so here's a heads up. Expect to see Brooke and Lucas both give as good as they get on the cold shoulder tip. Lucas is no push over but come on lets face it he's already hooked. Also Jake and Haley play minor parts now as I build on Brooke and Lucas but you will get a character breakdown in chapters to come on the core people. Some big things still coming up, not to mention another player in this game is reveled. Again thanks for the reviews, they keep me focused. Simon says REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

I am still so blown away by the response to this story! Okay so big huge thanks to those who review and I take all hints/suggestions serious. With that said I went back and kind of re-worked this chapter to try and make it less confusing. Again there are some parts where you aren't supposed to know just yet who'e talking but stick with it. If a name isn't annouce initially it will be in the follwing sentances. Also any drug references in this story are purely...well let's just say I have a good imagination and firends who do some shady things. Okay so read on and let me know what you think. I worked really hard on this one because it's a big part of what will happens later. ENJOY!

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

cHaPtEr 6

Cold Chills

Brooke had spent the better part of the day shopping. She picked a black stretch Versace dress that dipped in the front and even lower in the back. Her hair was straight along with her dark bangs framing her face. The only difference was she had added a flash of red streak in her hair. Red, matching her lips and the ruby red pumps she decided to wear. Red was always a good accent color for her. After all it was said that the devil wore red.

Chris had been regularly meeting up with some of his father's allies and having her on his arm as a future wife helped when he needed to seal a few deals. Everyone who was anyone in their dark side of Vegas knew having Brooke Davis in your corner meant having a big part of Vegas in your corner as well. The first meeting which was supposed to be the only one had stretched now almost to a weekly thing. Brooke hated having to smile pretty for these people but did it none te less to keep her plan moving.

In the few short months Jake and Lucas had been under her thumb she had seen he was a defiant little fucker. He showed up late wherever she told him to be. He always acted like an ass to her whenever a pretty face came within a hundred feet and he always managed to get under her skin when they had those late nights of innocent flirting that both wished could be a little more. However she always managed to show off just how big a bitch she could be.

Lucas had only had to go back to Chris a few times to do a few deals for some of the 'big fish' that needed to off load product or find stuff when there was a drought. In that time he had fought over a million urges when it came to his 'boss'. He knew little of her personal life but being around her this long he started to pick up a few things. Like when she was really pissed and he needed to back off. Or when she was really horny and he needed to make sure to steer clear. Oh yes Lucas Scott was getting to know Brooke Davis well but the one thing he was worried about was she was getting just as good at reading him.

She walked out into the living room area of the penthouse after adding a silver locket to complete the look and went to grab her clutch.

"Boys here yet?"

"Nope…" Haley fidgeted with the remote in her hand eyeing her friend, "Tigger…"

"Yes Haley."

"Are you sure you don't want me there this time? I mean-"

"No Haley. I want you as far away from these meeting as possible. Just in case there's trouble. Is the car downstairs?"

"Yeah, Robert is waiting."

Robert was Brooke's regular guard and driver. She was going to need to make sure someone had her back. There used to be a time when Rachel was that person she could count on but now Robert held that position.

"Well I'm not waiting, you tell those prick-" She stopped when the suite door opened and in walked Lucas and Jake. Late as usual. They looked at each other and then back at the brunette who looked pretty pissed tapping her Manolo on the marble entry.

"You" she pointed to Jake, " You're on Haley duty. No one gets in here unless I say. If someone shows up then you call me. Do not let anything happen to her" Brooke stepped closer as if nose to nose, "Because if it does you may as well make peace with god because I will kill you myself…and trust me I can be very creative." She backed away and looked at Lucas. "You're with me." She walked out and Lucas looked to Jake first and then in the direction Brooke left. He followed slowly.

* * *

The car was silent. He watched her as she looked out the window at the glowing strip passing by. In the time he had worked for her he noticed how well dressed she always looked now. She played the part of the mafia princess well. Her

"You gonna tell me where we going?"

She remained silent and still.

"I'm talking to you" he said but she still sat quietly. He huffed in frustration and then turned to look out his window. He heard the soft giggles coming from the other side of the car and turned to see her looking at him.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing. I just think it's funny that you are upset."

"I'm upset because here you are playing games again."

"No I'm treating you like an employee. That's what you wanted so that's how it is now. My EMPLOYEE doesn't get answers. They do as they're told when they're told and that's it." She scooted close and let her hand run up his thigh and felt it tighten under her teasing finger tips. His eyes rolled closed "My lover however has a little more freedom to ask questions or be told certain pieces of information others would not be privy to." She lifted her hand and watched his eyes open. He watched as she slid back across the seat and returned her gaze to the outside. "Since you are no longer my lover this is how it will be from now on."

When they pulled up to the mansion Lucas' jaw dropped. Richer than god was what he thought these people must be. The door opened and Robert helped Brooke out while Lucas got out on the other side. Brooke walked in with her head held high while Robert and Lucas hung back. Lucas was stopped when a bigger guy shoved his hand in the middle of his chest. Lucas seriously considered breaking the guys hand.

"Who are you?" He grunted and Lucas simply looked down at the man's hand that was violating his personal space. Robert stepped in between them.

"He's with Keller. Prize dealer."

The man looked Lucas over and stepped out the way.

"Ignore him. He probably missed his steroid dose today."

Lucas remained silent. He was fuming and still thinking about going back and kicking the guys ass. "You handled yourself pretty good. Probably would've been bad if you clicked on him."

"I still might." Lucas said shooting a glance back and rubbing the stubble on his chin trying to calm down.

In the time he had worked for Brooke he and Jake had grown fond of Robert. He gave off that cool vibe while looked like a total bad ass in his black suits.

"Calm down man. This ain't the place for that. Best behavior." Robert growled playfully as he pat Lucas in the chest, "I'm going to go check and see if Keller's here, keep an eye on her."

Robert walked off but Lucas' eyes were already zeroed in on the brunette. She was hugging some of the most influential and dangerous men in Las Vegas and smiling. They were smiling. It was then he realized that Brooke was a much more dangerous woman than he first thought. She'd have to be in order to survive the likes of these people and be respected. He was too busy looking her body over and trying to ignore the urges that run rampant through his mind when a pair of soft lips brushed his ear as she spoke.

"You looking pretty good Jail boy."

Lucas spun to see none other than the Red Head he had thought was out of the picture.

"Are you supposed to be here?" he asked looking in Brooke's general direction and seeing her occupied.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I work for future Mrs. Keller" he said sarcastically while Rachel began to laugh. She tugged his arm so that he would follow her to a more secluded spot.  
They found themselves alone outside next to the pool. Rachel sat down in one of the empty lounges and fished in her bra for a cigarette.

"Got a light?"

He extended his arm and lit it for her and sat in the empty lounger next to her. She breathed out the smoke and smiled looking straight ahead at first.

"So she told you about herself yet?"

"Who?" Lucas said now lighting a cigarette of his own.

"You know who…future Mrs. Keller."

"Not much has been said."

"But I bet a whole lot has been done." She shot back noticing the smirk on his lips. Tell-tell sign of employer/employee fraternization.

"You jealous?"

"Hardly. I got you first."

"But she had me last" he quipped and watched carefully as she got up and joined the lounger he was sitting in. She straddled the end suggestively and ran her hand up his leg.

"Maybe I can have that pleasure too" Rachel leaned in but stopped when she caught sight of the brunette who by now was aware of her presence and why.

"I think now would be a good time for me to get your number. Maybe we could meet up later?"

"Not sure if that's a good idea. You're not exactly one of Brooke's favorite people. Haley for that matter either."

"She still around. Hmmm. Maybe we don't have to tell anyone. This could be our little secret" Rachel said again, her hand running higher as she looked past him to see the angry look on the brunettes face grow as she watched them.

"I doubt that." He responded by picking up her hand and tossing it away.

"Fine. Your loss baby." Rachel stood to leave but stopped and tossed a card on his lap. "But if you change your mind, call me."

He watched as her hips swayed away until his eyes connected to the hazel ones that were watching inside. Now in his line of sight he saw something in her eyes that may resemble disappointment. He hated seeing that flicker of emotion hurt him a little. Almost like when his mother looked at him that way. However the brief moment disappeared as quickly as it had showed when she broke eye contact and turned to greet her Fiancé that had just arrived. Then it was his turn to feel that flicker of disappointment.

* * *

Lucas spent the majority of his time mingling as Chris had instructed. While doing so he managed to keep Brooke in his sights for most of the night. Something about her made it impossible to not watch. She appeared different. Poised and elegant. Nothing like the raw girl he met on the road or the playful but dangerous vixen he had sex with. This woman was beautiful and regal, but he could tell the others at the table respected her. He noticed every time Chris touched her how she would smile and laugh that sexy laugh of hers. She played the part of the good future wife well. That was till he saw the chink in her armor. She could keep her act up for a while but it always failed her when no one was looking, at least when she thought no one was looking.

He had bided his time and done what he was asked and for a moment when he saw her slip away he thought about having Robert follow her but when his eyes connected with the older man and pointed for Lucas to go he knew he didn't have a choice.

He followed the long corridor to the end of the hallway to the balcony doors. The light breeze carried the sheer curtains aimlessly and with her back to him Lucas could almost pretend that she wasn't the conniving bitch he had come to learn of so far.

"You know what's funny about all this?" she asks knowing he was there.

He stayed silent watching her and waiting for her to continue.

"What's funny is that everyone in that room is so high on themselves that they forget what it is to really live."

"And you do?" he asked moving closer.

"I did." He watched as she rubbed her arms and held herself as if a chill ran threw them, "For a brief time I knew what it was like to really live, not be at someone beckoned call, not have to watch my enemies and friends, not act as if everyone had an angle. I remember what that feels like and for the life of me…" she turns to face him, " I can't figure out why the only time I get a glimpse of that feeling again was when I was with you."

"You not going soft on me are you?" he laughed, not feeling at all comfortable that she was showing emotion with him. He didn't want that. He didn't want to get sucked in.

He watched as she looked at him, really looked at him and then her eyes teared up only a little. She looked as if she was looking for something in him. When the stare became too much, her eyes averted from him and down to the ground. His words bringing her back.

"I remember that feeling too. Not having to answer to anybody….I know what you mean."

"No…" she scoffed back and wiped away her crocodile tears, "No you don't, but that's okay."

He hadn't a clue what had just happened or even what she really meant but he did know how he felt when she brushed past him to join the party. He felt like he had been passed over, a feeling he remembers well in his family.

"Come on" she beckoned, "there's a few contacts I think you could stand to make in there…help you with this…business you got going on."

"I don't need help in that department." He spat but she laughed.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you Luke…I bite back." She said continuing her strides back to the party and because Lucas knew his role…he followed. As she walked down the hall back to the life she had been born for she felt that chill again. Like someone walking over her grave. She couldn't shake the feeling that for a moment…even though she knew he was only a means to an end…even though she didn't know or want to know shit about him, something about Lucas Scott made her think of things long gone and unattainable.

* * *

Hours later Chris sent Brooke home under Robert and Lucas' care when she got into a little tiff with one of the other bosses mistresses and a drink was throw and somehow the butt of Brooke's guy found its way to the girls head. Lucas hadn't thought watching a girl pistol whip someone would be a turn on. However it felt a little more normal to see her shoot off than be the calm collected person she had been all evening. Now they sat in the back of the limo; him eyeing her and her watching the strip go by out her window as they had done earlier.

"Stop staring at me like you want something." She said without taking her eyes off the passing scenery.

"What if I do?"

"Then I'd say tough shit. I'm not into flip/flop."

They fell into silence again and Lucas hated that he wanted to just have her again.

"So what was this night about anyway" he asked and she remained quiet.

"Hello…." When she stayed quiet this time he yelled a little louder, "Hey I'm talking to – are we really gonna do this shit again?"

"I heard you but that doesn't mean I have to answer, like I said" she spit out coldly and even he felt the chill.

"And I been thinking about that and I don't like those rules, If I have to follow you around like a puppy then yes you do."

"No, that's where you're wrong." She slipped across the seat and straddled him with ease and like a fool he didn't push her away. "Like I said earlier, you could've had pretty much any question you wanted answered" her lips hovered over his as he licked his lips in anticipation, "But as my employee you have no rights, no privileges…got it" she said flatly gripping his short hair and pulling his head back to catch his eyes. He made a grunting noise as she pushed off him and went back to her side of the car.

"Is that so." He said trying to compose himself, roughly brushing his hands over his slightly wrinkled shirt.

"Your choice Jail boy. Hey Robert stop here" she said to the front as the car slowed pulling over. "Just a little warning, be careful of Rachel, she'll stab you in the front and back before you have a chance to realize she's doing it."

She flung her door open and he was about to ask but Robert beat him to it.

"Where you headed off to?"

Her eyes moved from Robert to Lucas and she smirked. "To find another boy-toy to keep me occupied tonight."

"Scott go with her" Robert ordered and Lucas was about to slide out but the door slammed shut and she leaned into the open window.

"No you two stay put. I'm a big girl. Take the night off and I'll see you two later." She winked and turned to walk away the whole time Lucas wanting to hop out the car, snatch her up and carry her caveman style to the nearest hotel room but she disappeared into crowd. His jaw clenching tight at the thought of someone else getting to enjoy her company tonight. Sucked now that he knew exactly how much fun she was.

* * *

The next week Lucas felt the cold chills that came from taking himself out of her bed and out in the cold when he stopped putting up the jackass façade he was so good at portraying. She had called Monday to have Jake come up and watch Haley, hadn't called Tuesday or Wednesday and Thursday and Friday he only got called upstairs to serve a few party favors and then was banished away by Keller. The whole day today had been slow and he was looking forward to spending some of his money tonight on some lucky lady, the thought of Rachel had crossed his mind. He hadn't gotten laid in some time now. Shamelessly flirting with empty-headed bimbos to get a rise out of Brooke only got him mediocre bed play. What he wanted was something new. So tonight was as good as any to get laid and Rachel made for a good a target as any. Perhaps very easy target.

He fished for her number and texted his proposition, all the while hearing Brooke's warning in his head.

_Wanna hook up…I'm buyin'_

It was an innocent gesture. He wasn't doing anything wrong but trying to get laid but somehow he felt that twinge of guilt texting Rachel.

_**Ur room or mine Jail boy?**_

Was her response and he thought for a second. Probably wasn't the best idea to bring her back to his seeing as how Haley was starting to show up more. No need for confrontation. So that answered the question.

_Ur's. how does an hour sound?_

_**Perfect. I'm staying at the Belagio rm 4242**_

He tossed his phone on his bed thinking at the very least he was in the clear. What he did on his own personal time wasn't Brooke's fucking business. Still he had that stupid guilt feeling going on.

The hour rolled by quickly enough for him that he actually found himself knocking on her door. When Rachel answered she had on a black silk robe opened just enough for him to see a pair of green Victoria secret shorts that stopped just below her ass and a matching green silk bra.

"Punctual. I think I like that Jail boy" she purred.

"I'm glad, what you got to drink?" he said slipping into the room.

He felt better. This was normal. This was who he was. Screw a girl for a good time and be on his way. He knew this was how he should feel but the second her soft lips touched his he tensed. It didn't feel as right as he thought it would. He backed her up and walked to the living room and sat on the couch. She followed soon and straddled his lap.

"Cold feet?" she asked throwing her robe over her shoulders and letting to fall to the floor. The lump in his throat giving away every reservation he had.

"Tell me something.:" he said suddenly.

"Like what?" she answered back not really caring, her hands ran up his chest and she leaned forward to kiss him but he spoke again.

"Something about you."

She paused and leaned back as if to ask if he was serious.

"Luke this ain't a date."

"Didn't say it was."

"Then why the hell do you want to know anything about me?"

"Just curious. How do you and Brooke fit? What really happened for her to be so pissed at you?"

She scoffed and dismounted him. The last thing she wanted to do was unleash her demons to a petty drug dealer. But what the hell, It suited her agenda.

"It's simple. Glenda the good witch was out with me at a party. This guy wanted her and offered to trade a couple grams of coke for some time with her. Said all I had to do was look the other way when he put something in her drink and that was that."

"And you didn't care that-"

"First of all Luke you're not smart enough to shrink me. I've had a shit load of hours with the top psychiatrists in the country. The best money can buy and you want to know what they all say?

"What?"

"That I'm close to certifiable. Narcissist and with daddy issues. Now if that's all…" she purred getting close and grunting when he pulled away.

"And Brooke? What about her?"

"Look if this is about you wanting to fuck Brooke then get the fuck out of my room." She snapped and watched as he started to laugh.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"Just the fact that you two are like a couple of fighting dogs over a bone."

"That's who we are. Always have been. Brooke gets a shiny new toy and I want to play with it first."

"And I'm the new toy?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure she's done with you now. Brooke doesn't like to share."

"She did once."

"And I have no doubt you can charm a girl into doing anything…" she said getting back into his lap and running her hands under his shirt this time, taking the fabric with it to reveal the abs underneath, "now enough about Brooke. Why don't you and I-"

The sound of his phone ringing interrupted. Rachel was undeterred; she only switched gears and began nipping at the skin of his neck.

"Hello" he said, the annoyance in his voice evident.

"Get back here now I need you" she demanded.

"Busy" he breathed out as Rachel bit his neck, awakening that fire he was more than ready to unleash on her.

"I don't care" she answered back through gritted teeth.

"Well I do" he said more forceful and Rachel could tell by the change in his voice.

The brunette released a long breath as if to show her annoyance, "Either get here in fifteen minutes or consider your ass FIRED" and the line went dead.

"Fucking bitch." He breathed out. Nothing annoyed him more than someone asserting authority over him.

"Duty calls" Rachel said not letting up on his neck. His hands now running up her back.

"Yep."

"You don't have to go now."

"I kind of do or I'm fired." He shot back still enjoying the feeling of her lips on his neck.

"So, she wouldn't do anything."

"Be that as it may" he said pushing her from his lap off to the side, "I'd rather not test her."

"She's only doing this because she knows you're here with me." Rachel volunteered.

"Thought you said she wouldn't' want me anymore."

"Not unless she thought I wanted you. That's how she does. If anyone showed even the slightest interest she's all over you. Don't play into her game…" she reasons as she gets up to wrap her arms around his neck, "show her she can't get her way…show her who's boss" she purrs again about to kiss him but Lucas pulls back. He was getting the distinct feeling of getting played, similar to the feeling he got that night in the bar.

"Look, I see you two have this 'mind fuck' thing down so let me explain something to you. I am my own boss, I'm not some toy you two can play cat and mouse with." He pulls her arms from around his neck.

"So you turning me down all of a sudden?"

"Have a nice night Red." He says going back out the door he came. The second the door was closed her cell rang. She noticed the number and grumbled knowing **he** probably saw it all.

"Hello."  
_  
"Guess he didn't take the bait"  
_  
"Don't worry he will." She bent down to grab her robe as he went on.  
_  
"I have no doubt your feminine wiles can sway him onto our side. He'd be a fool to turn you down a second time."_

"Like I said don't worry, I'll deliver. I always do." She said this time eyeing the camera just above her entertainment center, carefully hidden to catch the action.  
_  
"Just remember what's at stake. I don't get what I want…you don't get what you want."_

"It'd be a lot easier if you kept that bitch of yours in check."  
_  
"My Fiancée is a lot more harder to control than I thought."_ He caught the giggle from Rachel knowing an I told you so was coming his way.

"Keller you and I both know no one controls Brooke like big daddy Rich."  
_  
"You looked hot by the way."_ He said eyeing her body through the live feed he had hooked up to his room.

"Thanks but this wasn't for you" she grinned as she ripped the cord from the camera and his picture disappeared.  
_  
"Ouch Red."  
_  
"Look we need a new plan. I can't get to him if she's in the way."  
_  
"What are you suggesting?"  
_  
"I'm sure Chris Keller is smart enough to figure it out."  
_  
"That Chris Keller is"_ he answered back getting up from his plush seat in his hotel room. "You _and me need to meet soon. Talk over a few things."_

"And in the mean time I can assume you'll get things taken care of?" Rachel questioned and got a 'you know it baby' in response. Perfect, she thought. If Chris did his part things would fall into place just the way she planned.

* * *

Lucas walked into the penthouse as he had been directed when he got a text from Haley warning him Brooke was not happy about the company he kept and that neither was she. He scoffed at the idea of giving two shits about what either of them wanted or cared about for that matter. When he entered he caught the tail end of a conversation.

"…and don't think I haven't heard about what you and pretty boy have been up to" the deeper voice insinuated.

"What I do is none of your damn business 'O'."

"It is my fucking business Brooke, you forget who you belong to"

Lucas walked in and stood off to the side noticing now the voices had moved out the back door out into the pool's patio area. He saw how Owen followed the seething brunette and grabbed her arm and she spun around snatching her arm away and hit him square in the jaw. He only rubbed his jaw and grabbed her again when she went to walk away.

"Let me the fuck go or we're gonna have a huge fucking problem." She growled but he didn't let go.

"You're mine Brookie, just face it."

"I don't belong to anyone. Now LET GO." She sounded out. Brooke Davis didn't give warnings but that was one if there ever was one.

"Or what? Your little boyfriend isn't here to blindside me this time" he said jacking her up from her feet so they were eye level.

This time Lucas cleared his throat and both sets of eyes moved to him.

"Get the fuck outta here" Owen said dismissing him but Lucas wasn't some pussy.

"Put her down." He commanded and for a moment Brooke forgot why she was so fucking pissed at the entire male race. Something about Lucas' demeanor was a turn on.

She watched as he made the few steps and Owen let her go to face Lucas head on. There they stood nose to nose with neither man backing down.

"I'm right here pretty boy…take a shot."

"All Brooke's gotta do is say the word" he shot back.

"So you're her little bitch now" Owen sneered and Brooke could literally see the blood boil under Lucas' skin.

She slid between the two trying to pry them apart when she yelled "ENOUGH!, Owen we're done, you can go now."

"I wonder if Bitch boy knows how bad you begged for it last time."

"Owen" she growled.

"I'm just saying…." His eyes drop from Lucas' to meet Brooke, "one second you're clawing my back and screaming my name and the next thing I know you got captain America over here sucker punching me before you hit me and steal my car."

"Owen LEAVE" she demanded as his eyes snapped back to Lucas' who were almost royal blue from anger.

"No I don't think so. I think your boyfriend here wants to throw down." Owen said stepping forward trapping the brunette between the two men. Her back was pressed against Lucas' front and should feel his heart pounding into his chest like a sledge hammer. Lucas' hands came up and he shoved Brooke aside with one as he shoved Owen back with the other.

Owen only stumbled but recovered quickly. Owen laughed but got a swift kick in the balls from the angry brunette who didn't like being man handled or having to break up cock fights. She watched him double over and followed up with a nice lamp across his head. The glass shattered and a crack sounded. Brooke was anything but gentle when she was pissed.

She turned towards Lucas and without a moment's pause she grabbed the back of his head and claimed his lips hungrily, neither caring about the angry man who had shaken off his daze and saw this. Brooke slowly broke away from their kiss, tugging his bottom lip with her teeth before she released it. Lucas in his own daze recovered and was wanting more and it was then he noticed her in her black bikini as she spun around to Owen. Damn she was hot when she was angry.

"As you can see I don't have use for you anymore, you can tell my father to be careful sending you to check in on me again because next time you may not come back." She hissed and Lucas could tell by the hairs that were raised on her neck that she was serious.

Owen smirked and walked out past the two who were still wrapped around each other, Lucas' hands placed possessively on her hips, Brooke leaned back into his chest as she starred Owen down.

"Careful with this one man, she's a real bitch." He warned as he left.

As soon as the door shut Brooke shoved Lucas back and walked to the lounger by the pool. The lights bouncing off the water cast her in a glow he never would admit pulled him in. Who was he kidding he was pulled in already.

"What do you got? I need to get high right fucking now." She rubbed her temples and exhaled slowly trying to back down the rage building in her.

"I'm not serving you." He said back defiantly and almost laughed at the dumbfounded look on her face.

"Excuse me? Did you forget who you work for?"

"No. You said get here. I'll serve anyone but you."

She smirked, he was playing hard to get, "I see you don't like having your leash tugged."

"That would be correct."

"So now you're mad I interrupted your one on one time with my old friend…how juvenile."

"How the fuck did you know where I was anyway?"

"I have my sources."

"Didn't think you cared. Not like you didn't have company" he shot back and even noticed the slight hint of jealousy in his own voice. He could see she could tell too.

Truth be told he was. He knew she had disappeared that night but to hear she had been screwing that jackass kind of felt like salt on a wound.

"I don't' like being checked up on" he growled.

"Well I don't either but we all have our shit we gotta deal with so suck it up. While you're off consorting with the enemy-"

"She ain't my enemy."

"Well, she sure as hell ain't your friend." Brooke watched him carefully. He moved across the walkway and sat in the lounger next to her.

"I take it back. I will serve you-"

"Damn right you will."

"But there's a price."

She rolled her eyes at him, were they seriously going to do this again.

"Really long kiss?"

"Nope, you gotta dig deep on this one."

"Dig deep huh?... Make me an offer."

He rubbed his chin wondering if this was really a good idea.

"It has to do with Rachel."

"If a threesome with that devil bitch is what you're hinting at then fuck you."

"No nothing like that. Drugs for info."

"Depends on how sensitive you trying to get."

He pulled the bag from his jacket and dangled some of the stickiest weed she'd ever seen. Red hairs and all.

"Okay Scott, ask your stupid fucking question" she spat snatching the bag and hearing him laugh.

"Okay. I wanna know what the fuck is up with you and Rachel. Why you two seem so intent on having me. I swear you two are worse than having a fucking girlfriend."

"What did she say?"

"I asked the question."

"And I asked one right back, so the fuck what?"

"Brooke" he warned and loved the flirtatious giggle she let out. Somehow it did more to him internally than Rachel's had.

"Fine…Rach and I have known each other for years in the sense 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'." Brooke stopped briefly to search the table outside for her pipe. Lucas found it strange seeing as how he'd never seen her smoke but smelled it on her once or twice. "She has this vendetta against me…her Mom used to screw my dad behind my mom's back. Shit went down apparently and nine months later Rachel's mom pops up with a red headed baby claiming it was his. My dad wasn't stupid but he threw her a bone for a while." She expertly packed her bowl careful not to look him in the eyes. This was over sharing for her. "When she started getting greedy my dad pops a DNA test proving what he already knew and Rach's mom is out on her ass, baby in tow."

"So she hates you for being a Davis."

"And she wasn't. Not by blood anyway" she says sparking her bowl and Lucas knows he saw a tear.

"You cryin?"

"Shut up" she managed as she held the toxin in her throat and let it burn her lungs. She would need to be high for her to keep going.

"Brooke…."

She waited a second and answered him, "She was married to my brother…widowed at age sixteen."

That said it all. He never heard her talk about a brother or even her family. He leaned back in his chair thinking of his own brother.

"I guess we got that in common" he said leaning back into the lounger and taking the bowl she offered.

"What's that Jail boy?"

"Dead brothers."

She looked over at him seeing that same lost look in his eyes she's done well to hide. Anger. Anger for being left behind, anger for losing someone you loved more than anything but most of all anger for having someone taken from you without any warning.

"You think they're up there looking down on us in shame?" she asked knowing full well her brother Tyler would hate the woman she became. Brooke Davis had many demons, all of which were shameful.

"Probably" he said holding in the smoke this time and handing the pipe back to the brunette.

"I…" she started but stopped and fired up her a fat bowl this time because for the first time since meeting him she was going to be honest with him. She coughed a little after taking her hit but straightened out no looking over in his direction, feeling his eyes pierce into her. "I don't know why but I get jealous."

"Of what" he followed up with dying to know because somehow the weed was helping with his' I don't give a fuck' mentality.

"You showing interest in other girls."

He laughed thinking it ridiculous because truth be told he was only interested in one girl. Any other girl was just to pass time.

"I'm sorry you feel that way" he settled on.

"Don't be so modest Luke…but don't worry…it'll pass."

She finally looked over at his face and in that second she knew…it wouldn't.

"So tell me something" he said this time licking his lips and wanting to do away with the serious vibe she had going on. "What would it take to get back in your good graces Davis?"

"As in my bed?"

"Maybe."

She laughed this time, handing him his bag and getting up from her chair to go back inside, "You'd have to go to hell and back Scott…but then again I have been known to change my mind."

Her giggles echoed in his head that night all the way to he finally crawled into his bed alone. He pulled the covers over his body and stared at the ceiling thinking things over. He was started to go weak for Brooke Davis. Just a kiss from that woman set him off. Knowing that made things dangerous for him. She had a fiancée who happened to be his boss, he had a job to do. But somehow he found himself entertaining fantasies of her riding him into the night. Couldn't fault a man for dreaming.

* * *

And that's the end. So now there's another player added to this little game. Rachel is going to prove to be a very big part in all this, as will Jake and Haley. So fair warning. If I haven't hinted at this yet let me spell it out. Nothing is as it seems when it comes to what's on the surface. Everyone is working an angle. Next up I will be doing the first of my in depth character chapters. The brooding blonde is up first. So next chapter there is no Brucas but you will get a couple great insights into Lucas and why he is the way he is. you guys have a good weekend and week hat follows. I'll have the next installment up soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here we are at chapter 7. This is going to be different than the others. It's the first of my in deapth looks at my characters. Some may get a part one while other may only get one. So here we have a look into the humble beginings of Lucas Scott and his family dynamic. I seriously sit here biting my nails posting this one because there was just so much to say and I had to be careful not to say too much. The words in italics are a rundown of a conversation, just thought I'd put that out there. So read on guys. Tell me what you think. Next chapter picks up with the story. Forgive the shortness.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

cHaPtEr 7

Lucas Scott

Lucas Scott was born to an unwed mother who happen to love the wrong man first. Dan Scott, his DNA donor, was at the time a master a making people think he was an upstanding member of the community but to those who really knew the real deal…he was a hard criminal. He dealt in money laundering, owned strip clubs, ran guns and did many other seedy things.

He was power hungry.

At a young age he knew fast power and money came from doing bad deeds. At the time he was tied to his high school sweetheart. He had abandoned her at the first sight of real commitment when she mentioned the word 'baby' but later took in the child when she died giving birth. His first born he had taken care of with no hesitation the moment he saw the boy laying helplessly in the maternity ward.

Years later he met a woman whom he knew would change him for the better. He just wasn't ready for all she could do for his heart and soul.

Enter Karen Roe.

_"Come here honey" a young Karen Roe coaxes a young dark haired brunette she had come to love as her own._  
_"It hurts" he pouted, so sweet and tended she was with him._  
_"It's okay to cry" she whispered softly as she cradled the boy in her arms, careful of his skinned knee._  
_"Daddy says big boys don't cry."_  
_How could she argue with that._  
_"Nathan…sometimes crying is good. It helps get out those feelings that we want to bottle up and when you're done, everything can feel tons better"_

_Her eyes zeroed in on his big blue eyes that were rimmed with tears and she couldn't help but love him a little more._

_The first of those tears fell and she felt like she had truly accomplished something. Now it was going to be ten times harder to get Dan to open up._  
_"I love you Kawen" she chuckled softly at his attempt to say her name._  
_"I love you too Nate."_

They were in love or so she thought and he convinced himself to be. When she fell pregnant this time he didn't accept his fate. He had suspicions she had done it purposely when she discovered what he did for a living. So with that in mind he used that to push her away claiming she was nothing but a cheap whore who lied and got herself pregnant to trap him.

_"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" she screamed cradling her stomach and tryin to hold in the sobs that threatened to wrack her body._  
_"Easy" he hisses crossing the floor, "You thought getting yourself knocked up would be better this time since you saw how well I played daddy to Nathan. Well sorry honey" his eyes drifted down her body to her abdomen she held, "that little mistake is all on you."_  
_He turned his back on her and her eyes watered._  
_"I want you out of this penthouse before nightfall. Until you can get rid of that shit and stop trying to change me you're on your own."_

_The hate steamed off him. He hadn't even the common courtesy to look her in the eyes when he threw her out._

_"Dan…" she whimpered at the prospect of what he was truly doing to her._  
_"I mean it Karen…fix it and we can talk about this but not until after…." Her skin grew cold._

_She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to get rid of her baby but she refused to bend to his will like she had done this past year. In the corner of her eye she saw the small five year old boy clinging to the door frame, hiding his small body as much as he could. _

_Those eyes would haunt her for many years to come as she thought about what could have come of that boy had she been strong enough to take him with her._

* * *

Karen Roe had picked her baby over the love that still gripped at her heart. She was alone, no money, no one really wanted to hire her and her parents were dead. Friends had abandoned her long ago and now she was at her witts end. She needed someone to love her. Someone to care for her.

Enter Keith Scott.

His brother who was the real upstanding man who took her in when his parents turned a pregnant young woman away. Telling her it served her right consorting with their son they had disowned many years earlier. Keith was her savior, he was her rock, her provider and ultimately the love of her life.

Lucas was born into a world of innocence till Dan came knocking. He had figured the years of child support he tossed at her he should have access to the son she proved legally was his. Truth be told he hadn't wanted Lucas, only to hurt Karen for having his brother involved. He hated she had snaked her way into his other brothers bed. He hated his brother for taking her in when in truth he wanted her to wait for him, be so down on her luck and desperately needing help that she had to turn to him and accept whatever terms he had. She'd have no control then.

But she hadn't done as he wanted, she moved on and made a life for her son and a loving family. Dan Scott being the bastard he was didn't like it when people didn't do as he wanted. When they didn't he always found ways to…get even.

He found that way by way of his own son's corruption. Lucas Scott was introduced to the world of sex, drugs and crime by his own father. Now at the age of fifteen he molded him into a petty criminal.

_"I want you to pick up a package for me" Dan said scribbling an address on a post it and handing it to his son who was fifteen at the time._

_"Sure Dad" he answered back because he was unaware how evil a man his father was._

_"Take Nathan with you so you don't get lost." When Lucas went to reach for the paper Dan pulled it away slightly, "Do not leave without my package. This guy'll try to fuck with you. Don't let him."_

_"Yes Sir" the young man said back like a good little soldier._

_He exited out the door spotting his older brother quickly as he flirted with one of the ladies his father 'employed'._

_"Nate!" he yelled and saw his brothers eyes snap to him and go back to the pair of tits in front of him. Lucas groaned and rolled his eyes. He loved his brother but sometimes the guy was pussy whipped._

_"I'll catch you later Bevin" Nate said, the blonde walked away as his brother approached._

_"Chasing the skanks again?" Lucas started and Nathan only laughed._

_"You don't see me chasing Peyton do you?" he shot back knowing his little brother was just as pussy whipped as him._

_"Ha, ha, very funny. Dad's got a job."_

_"When doesn't he" Nathan said rolling his eyes. His father was a tyrant. He wanted everything and everything belonged to him. He worked tirelessly, therefore working his employees just as harder._

_"He said he wants you in on it, some on" he said pulling his brother along the halls. He was wanting to get this over with and get back so he could get high with his favorite girl and indulge in some quality time._

_The ride to the outskirts of Tree Hill was quick, the town was small enough where you could get anywhere walking in five minutes. Lucas drove his brother's car. A beauty of she ever was one. Baby blue 1969 Chevy Chevelle Sport, she purred like a kitten and barked when you hit the gas._

_Nathan observed his baby brother as he drove, noticing his every mannerism as if to etch it in his memory._

_"Luke what do you want to do with your life?"_

_"What? You high or something?"_

_"No it's a serious question. You can't want to be Dan's errand boy forever."_

_"And I won't, as soon as you move your ass up I get to move."_

_That's what he was afraid of. Nathan was older, not necessarily wiser but Dan Scott wise. He had visions of what he wanted and how he would get them. He wasn't delusional to think he'd make it honestly but he knew playing Dan's game would only end badly for him._

_"You getting philosophical on me bro, you're too stupid for that" Lucas joked breaking Nathan from his thoughts._

_"I was curious."_

_"Why you planning on overthrowing pops or something" Lucas asked seriously. At the time his loyalties always laid with his brother. Whatever he did…Lucas did._

_"Nah, nothin' like that just… I may be making a move here soon."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I'm leaving here…I got an offer to do some work and I'm taking it."_

_"Well then when do we leave-"_

_"I'm going alone."_

_"Aw come on Nate" Lucas begged._

_"Listen. I want to make sure this shits on the up and up and I want to make sure I get settled then…then you come."_

_"Okay"_

_"Why don't you keep the car too. Least then I would know she's getting taken care of."_

_"Seriousy! You're letting me keep the car?"_

_"Why not. I know my little bro will keep her clear and the engine mean."_

_Lucas answered back laughing when his brother ruffled his hair. "Hey not while I'm driving."_

_"Chicks dig the crazy hair man." Nathan laughed seeing the look on his brother's face._

_"If you say so."_

_"Luke?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you man."_

_"Okay now I know you're fucking high." He laughed back._

Sadly he never got a chance to tell his brother he loved him too before he disappeared. He got word from Dan later that Nathan was dead. When Lucas questioned the who, when and where Dan simply said 'leave it to me'. And he had. He never got justice for his brother, that had been one thing he suffered with daily.

* * *

As he got older Lucas found himself surrounded with friends that were like his family. They became his brothers.

_"I'm just sayin' Peyton's hot but that blonde was fucking you with her eyes man" Jake said knocking Lucas in the back as he made his way to the couch, laughing at the scowl permanently on Peyton's face._

_"I'm a one woman guy at the moment Jake."_

_"For now" Julian cut in laughing even harder when the curly haired blonde threw a pack of cigarettes at his head._

_"You guys are such asshole!" she huffed trying to get up but her boyfriend pulled her back down into his lap._

_"Ignore them baby, they're just mad because I got a woman who is more than enough to satisfy my needs" he said running his hand up her thigh only to be stopped when she crossed her legs._

_"I better be."_

_"Hey I got an idea, Peyt why don't you blow me and see if Lucas' claim is true" Jake said and erupted when Lucas had to hold her back from jumping on his friend and clawing his eyes out. He never knew why the two didn't like each other anymore._

_He had no idea Jake had his suspicions about Peyton and Julian. He couldn't prove it because Julian wouldn't tell but he knew. The looks they shared, the quiet conversations, the not so innocent touches. He just didn't have the heart to tell Luke._

_"Pipe down Curly" Jake soothed. "I'm just fucking with you."_

_"Leave her be Jake" Julian chimed in and Luke agreed soon after not finding it strange for Julian to defend his girl._

_"Hey chill, I'm not gonna be around much longer anyway" he said, finding now a good time to drop his bomb._

_"What" the two other men said while Peyton just sat there listening._

_"My ma, she got this thing up in California, I'm going with her." He settled on knowing they all knew how close he was to his mother. Lucas could identify._

_"When you leaving" Lucas asked shifting Peyton from his lap to sit by him._

_"Leaving in three days" he laughed at how sad the others looked. "Hey don't act all sappy and shit."_

_"We're not it's just…you're family Jake" Julian said hanging his head when Jake scoffed. Julian didn't treat people like family well._

_"So that means we need to do it up big" Lucas said clapping his hands, "We're talking, beer broads and bed hopping."_

_"Sounds like fun man." Jake answered standing up. He surveyed their little club house out behind one of Dan's warehouses. The graffiti, the lit trash barrel they had in there for light, the used, raggedy couches they picked up off the street…this was his home for so long he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't miss it._

* * *

In his quieter moments Lucas found solace in the one woman who knew him better than his own mother.

_"I love you Peyt" he said honestly as they lay sprawled out on her bed._

_"I love you too Luke."_

_"I mean it though…I really love you."_

_"True Love Always remember" she spoke as her lips met his with slight hesitation. It was getting harder and harder for her to pretend things hadn't changed. They had changed so drastically that she now had trouble convincing herself she still felt safe in his arms. Not like she felt whenever she and Julian were together._

_When Lucas went to deepen the kiss she pulled back._

_"Luke my dad is home"_

_"So…never stopped us before" his lips landing on her collar bone and for a second she considered giving in but knew Julian wouldn't be too happy about that. Julian was starting to get more and more jealous whenever she and Lucas were together._

_"Luke seriously stop."_

_She moved out of his grasp, leaving him lying on his back looking confused._

_"Peyton what the hell is up? You act like I repulse you or something."_

_"NO! Luke it's not like that it's just.." she struggled to find something to cling to as a viable excuse. "Luke it's just when are we going to move on, do things, see things. I don't want to be stuck here in this town for the rest of my life."_

_"Babe…things will pick up. My Dad-"_  
_She stiffened in aggravation. "You're DAD is not going to ever let you in like he did Nate."_

_"Shut up, you don't know what the hell you're talking about."_

_"I do. I see how he send you on these runs that not even his grunts want to do and it's like no matter how shitty he treats you, you smile and take it. When is it gonna be enough!"_

_"So now you don't want to fuck because of what I do. Please come up with something better than that. The truth this time."_

_"Luke I-" but her words died on her lips when his phone rang. "Go on…answer it."_

_He simply growled, answering his phone and pushing past her and out her door. It wasn't one minute before she heard the angry tires squeal out of her driveway and off her street before her window slowly lifted up. She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was._

_"Shhh" he tried to soothe as she started to cry._

_"I just don't know what to do anymore Julian. I…I love him but…I-"_

_"Peyton you can't hold on to him to keep him safe anymore. He needs to figure out how evil Dan is on his own and I don't-no scratch that I won't let him drag you down with him."_

_"I can't let go of him Julian. He needs me."_

_"No Peyt, I need you. I love you" he said kissing her trembling lips as she tried to not feel like the biggest hypocrite knowing she had said those very words to Lucas only moments ago._

* * *

Much more time would pass before Lucas found himself in some serious trouble. Dan had set Lucas up to a job in Nevada, running guns which was Lucas' specialty behind drugs. Dan may not have had a soft spot for his younger boy but he definitely had use.

After Nathan left and he found out later that he was dead Lucas had thrown himself into Dan's world. Whatever was asked of him he did without question. This job was no different he thought. When he met the guy named Ricardo it turned out Ricky had been dimed out by a jilted girlfriend. She had divulged many details of Ricardo Rivera's business so when the cops go to him mountains of evidence and wire taps he had no choice but to cooperate. They came to him about wanting his connect he set up a meeting and Lucas happened to be in the crossfire.

Shots were fired. Ricky ended up dead and Lucas made a run for it. He had called his father begging for a safe way out but Dan turned his back on him, calling him a stupid grunt that would get what he deserved if he turned him in. He called Peyton, telling her he was going to have to disappear and begged her to come with him but she refused, saying he should turn himself in and that she was sorry.

His last hope was Keith. Keith of course took care of everything. He had a ticket home to Tree Hill that would leave in the hour, his bags packed and ready to go home and reform any way he could to repay Keith for his loyalty. Only Lucas didn't get on the train. The police had been waiting for him at the station. And so began his long journey through the Nevada correctional system. So also began his deep hatred for the man that was his father.

* * *

Fast forward to the day after he met the three beautiful and dangerous women he had the chance to give a ride to. As he made his way into Vegas he found himself looking for the car that had been taken from that Owen guy, kind of hoping to catch up to them. Instead in a dark bar just outside of town he runs into one of his oldest friends. Jake.

_"Damn man you look like shit." Jake says greeting his friend as he stands up from his table to give him a hug. True Jake didn't hug many men but Lucas was like a brother._

_"Just got out of jail."_

_"Yeah I heard about that." He says scratching his neck feeling kind of shitty he never went to visit._

_"What else you hear?"_

_"That Peyt and Julian got a kid. Sorry man…I guess I just didn't want to be right."_

_"You knew about the," Lucas says in anger but dials it back down. It wasn't Jakes fault he got mixed up with that lying bitch and his skank of a girlfriend._

_"I didn't know, I just…look you know what they say about shooting the messenger man and well I didn't have shit to back up my hunch." Lucas nodded already knowing what he was about to say, "Plus it's not like you would've believed me anyway."_

_"Probably right."_

_"So tell me how is life on the outside treating ya'?"_

_"It's a little too soon to tell. I've got some ass and now I'm in need of some money."_

_"Well fortune smiles upon you man. I got a choice for you" Jake said getting up and tossing a few bills on the table and stood, "I got something for the man who wants to keep his nose clean-"_

_"Pass" Lucas answered back quickly._

_"Then I got the job of a life time for a man like you…if you still got some connects from back home."_

_"We talkin' guns or drugs?"_

_"Maybe both."_

_"Maybe…what exactly we talkin' here?"_

_"I got a job at the palms, just as a muscle but if I had you-"_

_"Then we could do what we always do."_

_"Buddy up and make ourselves irreplaceable."_

_"I like the sound of that. Where we headed" Lucas asked noticing Jake had stopped to admire the car._

_"You know," Jake started, "I don't think he ever had her looking this good Luke" he said looking at the care and thinking of the other man he thought of as a brother._

_"Yeah, I stopped on the way in and gave her a hand wash. She does look good huh?"_

_"Nate would be proud man."_

_"I highly doubt that" Lucas said getting in and shutting the door. He waited for Jake who now just leaned into his window._

_"Dan ever-"_

_"Nope. Nothing. Well you do know where we're going, it's gonna be a whole lot easier to find out some info…you know if you wanted to know."_

_"We'll see…now get in. I'm crashing with you."_

_"Just like old times" Jake smirked. He was already starting to feel better._

* * *

Tonight was the night he had 'earned' an audience with the elusive Chris Keller. Lucas had heard nothing more about Keller other than he was a playboy with a guitar and a mad groupie lover. His father was Walker Keller, big in the business and trying to groom his son to take over.

_"There he is" Jake nudged as they made their way to the VIP area in TAO._

_"That's Keller" Lucas laughed, looking at the skinny kid wearing a velvet jacket and women draped all over him hoping to catch a few bills he tossed around._

_"Yep, that's the boss."_

_"Looks kind of-"_

_"Like a bitch. I know. But the man sure knows how to party."_

_Jake led them over and Chris Keller, just like always put on a show. The man was an attention whore._

_"GENTLMAN WELCOME!," Lucas looked at Jake again trying not to laugh as Chris continued, "The Keller is sure you are happy to be here so let me make this short." Chris motioned for the girl across from his to get up and she did leaving the chair open._

_"I like short" Lucas answered as he sat._

_"Good. So Jake tells me you been working the strip and you got some good product. The Keller has been hearing good things."_

_"I make a living."_

_"How would you like to make a killing?"_

_"I like the sound of that."_

_"Good…Palms is all yours. Report to Nick Chavez in the morning. He'll be expecting the both of you."_

_"You got it."_

_"Now I'd like you to meet a few friends. This is Candy" he motioned to the blonde in his lap,_

_"That is Sasha" he said this time pointing to the girl to Lucas right, "And this little Minx here is Athena."_

_"Like the goddess" she clarified to Lucas as she eyed him with some pretty serious sex eye._

_"Down girl" Chris said slapping her on the ass. "Now scram ladies, the Keller has to make room for the next round of ladies."_

_The girls filtered out one by one, one of them handing Jake her number._

_"Lookie at Jake the man over there pulling some left over hottie."_

_"Pfffttt. That is far from Left overs" Jake said eyeing the blonde a little longer._

_"Candy is a hell of a girl, that I will say…so gentleman have fun on me, tell the bartender to take care of you. You boys don't do anything I would do" Chris winked leaving them up in the VIP sections only to be joined by a new round of girls. Lucas was in heaven._

_"Is Keller for real" Lucas asked eyeing a strawberry blonde that was getting very friendly with a brunette._

_"Oh yeah, Chris likes being the center of attention."_

_"I could really get used to this" Lucas said low as the pair of girls approached._

_"Me and my friend were wondering if you would like to join us back at her room?" The Brunette said meeting the Lucas eyes and Lucas was more than willing to have some good old fashioned Vegas fun._

_"Why don't you two ladies join me for a drink first and then we'll see where the night"_

_The girls sat across from Lucas as Jake leaned in "Nice Luke, you gotta be the only guy who buys a drink for a couple of… " Jake looked over to see the two girls making out, "Sure things. Damn man, I think I'm gonna like how things go from now on."_

Lucas had been in Vegas and working for Chris Keller for a week when he caught wind of some information that would finally put him on the path to finding out exactly what happened to his brother. He was just a little surprised as to who his information lead. Nathan had initially been working with some low end business men when he got loaned out. To whom he didn't know yet but he was getting somewhere. Little did he know that in months to some his paths would cross with the very person who was responsible for his brother's demise.

* * *

**And there is your look into Lucas' past. First off I want you all to know two things. One I plan on crossing Lucas and Peyton's paths and trust me it won't be pretty. Secondly I want you guys to really enoy this ride. No big hints. I am soooo glad you guys are loving the story because I really did want this to be different. So up nest is my usual tease of the next chaper so... Expect some action, expect to see Bad Ass Brooke at her best and most of all expect the unexpected with this story. The second you think you know where I'm going with this think again, in the mean time feel free to toss a guess in your review. So you guys know the drill Simon says REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so don't get too excited I am so not making a habit out of thiis I just happened to have some free time and been writing a little on my fav story and decided to sop being such a lazy ass and just post and proof this. So to all my peeps that so make my day to read this is one of the chapters I couldn't wait to share. So no more delay read on

I own nothing.

* * *

cHaPtEr 8

Back Alley Deals

Lucas had thought much about his candid moment he had had with Brooke in the weeks he had begun serving her. Some nights it was pills, other nights it was weed and on some it was good old Jack Daniels. She was a mystery to him every way he looked at it. One moment she was giving him the cold shoulder, the next she was acting jealous and then she was getting all sentimental on him. Dare he say he had begun to enjoy it when he'd show up to her room late at night with the drug of choice, tonight being a fat sack and wanting to just listen to her talk.

She talked a little more about her brother Tyler and some about her relationship with Haley but never of her parents, or even about her past with men. More importantly Owen. So there they sat on her back patio watching the lights dance off the pool water and just enjoy the stillness. Jake and Haley had disappeared to his suite leaving the two stoners to enjoy some Cali kush he just got in.

"So tell me more about how Haley got into this trouble you speak of" he laughed not at all believing that sweet Haley got caught stealing.

"You should have seen her. She was shaking so bad I was sure when the security guard caught us he would hear the change jingling in her pockets" Brooke managed as she told the tale of when they got caught stealing change from a fountain.

"And I'm sure you weren't scared at all."

"Of course not. My father is the all-powerful "Richard Davis" not to mention who my grandfather was so-"

"Wait who is your grandfather?"

He noticed she got real quiet. Brooke was high but not high enough to start delving into her family tree.

"I ummm, don't you have some skank you should be chasing downstairs.

"And the jealous bitch rears her ugly head" getting up from the lounger just not fast enough to avoid the mini stone Buddha statue she threw.

"Owww, are you fuckign crazy" he yells only to get a menacing giggle from the brunette as she stretched in her lounger chair. In his mind turnabout was fair play.

"Ahhh" she screamed as a bucket of cold pool water hit her. "You bast-" her words cut off by the door to her suite slamming.

* * *

Lucas entered the suite listening for sounds to let him know I he needed to leave but there were none. Guess Jake and Haley vacated to grab a drink, he thought. He tossed his body on the couch and laid out. He closed his eyes thinking of what his next move should be about his brother. Nathan had been his rock, his idol, his hero. To Lucas, Nathan deserved to have some real justice and not just some half assed attempt from Dan. He wasn't satisfied with just 'leaving it to him' anymore.

He rolled over trying to shut out the sounds of the strip below but decided to just head to his room. Maybe an early night is what he needed. Just as he was about to get up from the couch he heard the room door open and slam shut and the distinctive giggle of a girl on her way to getting lucky. He peered over the couch to see Jake working hard to get Haley out of her shirt and when he tossed it away Lucas cleared his throat.

"Shit.", "Dammit" they both exclaimed and Haley turned the cutest shade of red. Lucas hadn't seen a girl embarrassed to be topless in front of a stranger in a while.

"Luke, do you mind." Jake begged through gritted teeth. He had been working on Haley for a long time now and was not going to be happy if he didn't get to go to the promise land. Lucas raised both hands laughing and disappeared into his room. He dressed quickly and waited till he heard Jakes bedroom door shut before he exited the room. Looks like a night in was not what was going down.

* * *

Lucas liked being free to live his own life. Back home he had always been under someone's thumb. His mom, his dad or Peyton, it was always someone but living in Vegas had given him the taste of freedom he lacked. He could do anything he wanted here and was pretty much untouchable because he was one of Keller's top guys.

He sat in the back of the bar he had once worked and surfed the crowd for a suitable fuck for the night. It had been way too long since he had gotten laid in his mind and just as he was about to zero in on his selected blonde prey he caught the sight of a Red head and a certain dirty blonde sitting pretty damn close at the bar.

He watched them get up and head out the back door and without a second thought he got up and followed. He knew the door led to a private set of rooms in back used for when VIP needed a discreet 'private' room. He stopped short of the last room when he heard voices.

"…and you're sure she doesn't suspect a thing?"

"I'm sure baby, now come over here and give Keller a little lovin'"

"Focus Keller, I need to make sure she doesn't see any of this coming. Her father needs it to look like an accident. Davis wants-" Rachel began but Chris cut her off.

"Who cares what Davis wants!"

"You should. If he doesn't need Brooke anymore then he certainly doesn't need you."

"But you made sure that he does right?" Keller said back a little scared.

Pussy.

"Only way to be sure is if Brooke gets what's coming to her and no one is the wiser…the partners" she started, " don't take kindly to double cross in family."

"Who gives a fuck. Richard Davis is like fucking king" he said, eyeing her body as she placed that body in his lap, straddling him.

"He may be but Brooke Davis is a liability to everyone involved. If he fails then Brooke's got enough ammo to blow all of us out of the water…and I mean all of us."

"So my sexy future wife knows shit. So do you."

"Not what she knows. Brooke is a power player, she likes to be in control and when she feels backed up against a wall she reacts."

"Really, cause if that were true we wouldn't be getting married."

"You really think she'd go through with that?" Rachel laughed. "Please Keller, I don't know what she's got up her sleeve but whatever it is we need to make sure she's dead before she has a chance to do whatever it is she's going to do. Davis is sure she can't be trusted anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's a loose cannon."

"She's been pretty compliant so far."

"What did I just say Keller, Brooke is only placating everyone till she's ready to play. So make sure your guys does what the fuck he's supposed to do."

Rachel leaned forward about to kiss him when her turned them over, pinning her to the bed.

"Yeah yeah, enough talk red, let's get down to business."

"Make it quick Keller." She giggled in his face and rolled her eyes when he started biting her neck. This was definitely one of the things she hated about her job.

* * *

Lucas went back to the bar sitting and ordering another drink. His current boss apparently had a hit out on her and he wondered if he should say anything. Of course he should but would she believe him. He was a small player in this game, what the hell would he be getting himself into if he stuck his nose in this. He was debating if staying neutral really was the better choice. Definitely will keep him alive longer but could he live with himself?

He knocked on his room door before entering and found a curious site. Haley James in one of Jake's shirts. Definite sign of sex.

"So I see you and my boy finally did the nasty."

Haley blushed knowing she and Jake had been caught earlier in the midst of giving into her desires.

"Well he's not a virgin anymore for sure now" she jokes stirring the pasta. "What wrong?"

"Huh" he asked a little unsettled this girl could read his face so easily.

"I mean you have this serious face on. What's on your mind Luke?"

"Nothing much…." It occurred to him he could let it slip to Haley. What would be the harm in that. "Ummm, how odd would it be if I saw Keller and Rachel downstairs."

The honey blonde stopped and turned to him, "What do you mean saw them? Like together?"  
He nodded sitting on the barstool in the kitchen.

"Like how?"

"Like back in one of the VIP rooms getting awful close kind of together."

"How long ago was this?"

"Bout a half hour ago."

He watched her reaction carefully. She put the spoon down, turned the fire off and turned to him.

"It's done if you want, I got a go. Tell Jake to call me when he gets up."

"Where you off to?"

"I-…look Lucas I know this is strange how all this happened and all but right now I need you not to ask me any questions. Just tell Jake to call me when he's up."

She tip toed into Jakes room coming back out quickly with her jeans on and shutting the door quietly. She looked around the room for her purse and her phone rang. Haley rushed to it breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank god it's you-are you okay?...I think Rachel got to Chris and-….What?"

Lucas listened to the one sided conversation wanting to stop himself from eaves dropping but not being able to help it. All he got out of it from Brooke's side was that she was fine and for Haley to stay put.

"But Brooke I don't like-…yeah….yeah…fine" she breathed out as if listening to instructions she didn't like. "Okay if you say so. Brooke? Be careful cookie."

Haley nodded and hung up and stared at her phone for a second.

"Everything okay?"  
Haley's eyes rose to meet his and he saw the tears.

"No….but it's not like she'll let me help. She's so damn scared I'm gonna get hurt but…she's the one that needs protecting." Haley wiped away her tear and walked to sit on the couch, Lucas joined her after a second and he put a beer in her sights.

"Thanks."

He thought about it. Seriously thought about it. It was obvious Haley was worried and it only seemed right to let her know she had good reason.

"So…look I'm only saying this because I think if anyone should know it's you."

"What is it?"

"I heard a few things from Keller and Rachel's conversation."

"Like what" she said twisting the top to the Corona he had handed her. The hiss letting her know it was a fresh one.

"I think you got a lot to worry about."

"What did they say?"

"Davis is her dad right? Not like a step dad or adopted or some shit right?"

"Just spit it out."

"Rachel was talking about one of Keller's guys and well, it didn't sound good."

He didn't come out and say it and sure it had taken him a long ass time to hint at it but Haley zoned out for a moment. Never in her life did she think Rachel would ever do something like this. Richard she wasn't at all surprised but Rachel was supposed to be like them, a forgotten kid with way too much power and influence on their hands and even though she got sold for a vial a coke she never thought Rachel would stab Brooke in the back. She was different, Rachel never liked her anyway.

"Did you tell Brooke- is that why she was like 'don't worry about it'?"

"No-"

"Lucas!" Haley screamed in outrage and Jake came out the room walking to the couch just as Haley was about to bolt out of the room. He tossed her over his shoulder and simply said 'bosses orders' before he put her in his bathroom and barricaded the door.

Lucas walked in as the sounds of a door being beaten and a lot of curse words he never knew a good girl like Haley knew.

"Brooke call you" he asked.

"Yep, demanded I get my lazy ass out of bed and grab Haley and keep her here, said lock her in a bathroom if I have to but to make sure she stayed here. Luke man she sounded kind of off."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…but she wasn't her cocky self, she actually sounded like she was…:"

"She was what?" Lucas asked because Jake's hesitation was really scaring him.

"I don't know but she didn't sound like someone who had it all together man. She kind of snapped at me."

"So what she's a bitch" he tried to reason and started feeling a little shitty and thinking maybe he should go find her.

"To you she is, to me she's pretty cool. Something is definitely up man."

"Probably man but it ain't our business" Lucas said pacing the room for a second and finally giving into that nagging feeling that was gnawing at him.

Fuck it.

He turned, walking back to the living room and back into his room. Jake followed out of curiosity because the look on Lucas' face told him he was right in his assumption. When he got there he saw Lucas tearing his closet apart.

"Luke what you looking for?"

"This" he said bringing out a lock box and placing it on the bed and taking the key from around his neck.

"Is that-"

"Look, I'm just gonna go for a walk, you stay here and don't let anybody in unless it's me or Brooke." Lucas said shoving the 9mm in back of his jeans.

"Okay" he settled for because as much as he was worried he didn't want to leave Haley and staying to watch her was just fine with him.

* * *

Lucas found himself back in the bar to see if maybe he coluld get a feel for where Brooke might be but found Robert there instead.

"Hey ma-"

"You seen Brooke?" Robert asked a little rushed.

"No. I was just about to ask you." Lucas really didn't like the look on Roberts face.

"Okay, just uh, make sure if you see her to tell her-…" Lucas saw Robert wanted to say something. The look on his face told him he knew too but didn't want to overstep. "Never mind man, just…have a good night."

"You too man."

Just as Robert exited the bar Keller came from the back with a self-satisfied grin.

"Lucas my man, what is up?"

"Nothing much, just trying to track down my boss."

"You're boss, well you found him."

"No I was talking about-"

"I know what you meant man but uh…lets just say she's not in charge anymore." He grinned and it shocked Lucas he actually felt sick. He caught eyes with Rachel as she exited the back as well but she chose to exit out the patio.

"My dear bitchy, sexy as hell fiancé is no longer in the picture."

"What do you mean-"

"Damn Scott you ask a lotta questions man, you work for the cops?"

"Not a chance in hell." He said laughing but still feeling that shitty feeling. Guess Brooke Davis wasn't a problem for them anymore. He hated the anger that bubbled up inside him from knowing that fact but…such is the way of Vegas.

* * *

The pain in her head was throbbing out of control. Brooke had managed to get away from her tail long enough to make a call to Haley and then bitch at Jake but her capture found her as she tried to slink away.

She was now not at all happy that she was tied to a dirty pole in an abandoned warehouse. Least her legs were untied. She shook her head but the pounding feeling only got worse.

"Look at you now….not so high and mighty now are you princess."

"Felix" she hissed as she jerker her hands. One of them coming free behind her back, "I swear on my mother's grave that you are going to regret this."

"You're not in any position to make threats baby." He made his way over to her, bending down to take her beauty in. "Chris said you were all mine sweet-cheeks."

His hand ran over her cheek as she spat in his face. The back hand that followed was expected. Brooke was no stranger to a violent man. He gripped her chin tight and pulled it up and make her look him in the eyes.

"I see I'm going to have to break you a little before we have some…" his eyes pouring over her body, "…fun." His hand drifted down to her chest this time and just when he thought he had control he had no idea how fucked he was. Time to switch tactics. This asshole was going to feel the wrath of Brooke Davis.

Her hand gripped his and twisted. They both heard the bone crack but she wasn't done. She took her sharp healed boot and kicked the asshole in his nuts followed by a kick to his face, hard enough for him to go flying to his back. He rolled around for a second, giving her time to untie her other hand.

The time of Felix Taggaro was coming to an end but she needed to make sure he understood how much of a bad idea it was t hit her. She relieved the man of his gun and without blinking shot him in his knee cap. The ejected shell fell to the ground but was barely heard It over his scream.

She cocked her head. "I think we need one more, just to drive my point home."

The gun went off one more time hitting his foot. His scream went up another octave. He rolled around for a few seconds before she started,

"I'm really going to enjoy this Felix. I just want you to know that I am about to have the BEST pleasure from causing you an inconceivable amount of pain."

This time he spat at her screaming 'bitch' but feeling a little vulnerable when she began to laugh.

"My my Felix you have a dirty mouth. Let's find out just how many lives Felix the cat has left."

Only a brief pause was heard before the most horrific screams anyone had ever heard began. Good thing Felix had thought ahead to take Brooke somewhere where no one could hear you scream.

* * *

Lucas had come to know a bunch of Brooke's usual hang outs, hoping to find her dancing on a bar or drinking herself to death somewhere but when he came up empty he decided to admit defeat. He hadn't wanted to believe that Keller had succeeded in doing away with her. He found it hard to deny the feeling of attachment now with reality slapping him hard in the face. When he made it back to the room he was met with a pretty fucked up Jake nursing a busted lip.

"What hap-"

"Haley's got a good fucking right hook."

"You let her out?"

"I was gonna when she sweet talked me and then the second I open the door I get a fist full in the mouth. She may be small but she sure hits like a fucking man."

"She still in there?"

"Yeah. I wrestled her to the ground before she got away and managed to get her back in there. Fuck I hope Brooke calls soon because that one in there is acting psycho like a caged animal. Fuck my jaw hurts."

"Jake.." Lucas wasn't sure he could say it. He had no idea how he was going to explain Brooke being dead to Haley. Not that he had anything invested but he did like the pintsized girl. And maybe cared a little about the feisty brunette

"What man…no no, don't tell me what I think you think I'm gonna tell me."

"I just ran into Keller."

"And…"

"He said Brooke wasn't in the picture anymore more so…I'm thinking what I heard earlier probably got taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Keller and that Rachel chick I told you about down in the bar and…I overheard them talking about how Davis wanted to make it look like an accident."

"Oh, that was tonight?"

"What was tonight?"

"Oh uh…look man what I'm about to tell you does not get back to her. Got it?"

"What?"

"Brooke told me when I started watching Haley that if Keller or sexy red head came up here saying Brooke sent them to shoot em', said that they were probably bout to double cross her and she wanted to make sure neither one of them could use Haley as leverage."

"So she knew."

"Yeah, look man, I don't know everything but I do know Davis is getting pressure from some new boss trying to move in on the territory. None of the Kellers' know about it yet but Davis has been trying to strengthen his hold on this place. That's why he agreed to marry off his daughter."

"How the hell do you know all this."

"Perks of sleeping with the boss" Jake smile and saw the livid look on Lucas' face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, not that boss. Haley. She likes to talk after" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, looks like she's got everything under control." He said breathing a sigh of relief again that night.

They both jumped when there was a pounding on the front door. Lucas looked at Jake and then back to the door as Jake got up, his gun in hand, and walked to the door. He stood off to the side after looking in the peephole and seeing no one.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." He heard and he looked over at Lucas before opening the door. Neither man knew how or more importantly why but one thing was for sure this person showing up on their door step was most certainly not good.

Brooke wiped her hands on her dark wash jeans, the blood coming off easy and hidden well by the dark denim. Felix had made for one hell of a night in her mind. One more person out of her way in the grand scheme of things. She wiped her brow and a smidge of blood graced her porceline face. She surveyed her work, cocked her head to the side and then leaned down to use the can of gasoline that was no doubt brough to use on her when Felix was done with his little sick game.

"Well Felix...I have t say I've never felt better"

The man at her feet moan in pain, his voice long gone from screaming. She kneeled down grasping his chin as he had done to her earlier to force him to look at her. "I hope it was as good for you as it was for me baby" she whispered in that sultry tone that only pissed him off. The man had no fight left however.

"This is where we part ways Felix, hope there are no hards feelings."

She turned the can over his head, emptying the flammable liquid over him, he struggled for a momnet to get free but to no avail. She struck a match and that sound caught his attention.

"Please don't" he pleaded and she only laughed."Please. I'll help you!" he managed out with the many missing teeth she had pulled from his mouth.

"And what makes you think I need your help?"

"I know who killed him"

She laughed. That was it. That was what he had. "Poor Felix...listen. Everything you think you know that is such a secret, everything my father has been up to and anything you think you can say that'll spare me from lighting your ass up like a roman candle...trust me when I say I already know."

"Fine then I got something else"

"Like what" she asked exhasperated with this game.

"There's someone behind you"

No sooner did those words leave his bloodied mouth did she hear that distinct sound of a hammer cocking and the feel of cold steele on her neck.

* * *

Whew, talk about a lot to throw out there. Okay so I know you guys are wondering who was at the door? Who got the jump on Brooke? Ha ha not telling. okay I'm done. Mini power trip over. So Hope you guys are keeping score. Some pretty big stuff coming up soon so stay tuned. Next update Lucas gets the offer of a lifetime and we find out who is playing who...for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I know I should be so ashamed of myself so here is my way of making up for it. I', posting chp. 9 now an posting 10 later tonight. I feel crappy for going a week without updating seeing as how you guys have been stroking my ego with the reviews. So remember when I talked about some of my favorite chapters. Well even though it's short this is one of them. So readers who are like my most favorite people in the whole WORLD! read on.

I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

cHaPtEr 9

**Musical Chairs**

There in front of him stood the last person he expected to see. The smirk only let him know he was definitely not going to like whatever this visit was for.

"Hello Lucas."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Awww, that's no way to greet your father now is it?" The chershire grin on his face never giving Lucas a good feeling.

"It wouldn't but seeing as how you're not my father-"

"Sorry there son but your mom had the DNA test to prove it so-"

"Whatever the hell it is you came to say, save it. Get the hell out."

"You sure bout that son?" Dan prodded as he leaned against the door frame, that grin getting more evil.

"Very."

"Okay" Dan said exhaling as if defeated but stopped before he walked out of sight and waved his finger like he forgot something. "You know I almost forgot…I'll be sure to have to funeral information sent here for you. I'm sure that-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I thought you wanted me to get the fuck out."

Lucas was seething. He hated it when Dan played this 'I know something you don't know' games and was not about to let him bait him.

"Jake, go check on Haley. I'll be back in a sec" he said walking out the open door and Dan looking after him before following with the smug look of satisfaction marring his face. Jake knew a lot about Dan from back home, one main thing being he never called Lucas son unless he wanted something. And when Dan Scott wants something you don't refuse him, even if certain death is the alternative.

* * *

On the way down in the elevator Lucas started.

"Whatever bullshit game you're playing spill because you got till this elevator reaches the bottom floor."

"I wouldn't be so hasty with the demands there boy, trust me what I'm about to offer you is the chance of a lifetime." Dan straighten his tie not bothering to look at his son.

"I'm listening." Because even if he hated Dan, he was no fool. If Dan had an offer it usually meant lucrative for him. Except that last time.

"My business is expanding and I have need for more…territory-"

"You gotta be shitting me." Lucas said laughing. This shit made perfect sense now.

"What's that son?"

"You're the one pushing in on Davis? Why the hell would you need to reach all the way out here?"

"I have my reasons and as I said my business is growing and I have need for more territory, especially for territory that has the potential of being so profitable."

"How profitable we talking?"

"For me or you?"

"Why the fuck would I care about you?" Lucas snapped hating when Dan drew stuff out.

"And that is why I need you here. My ruthless son of a bitch for a son."

"What are you asking?"

Dan pushed the stop button on the elevator.

"I can't be in every place at once. I have a person on the inside helping me get what I need but…That will only last so long. I need to make sure I have someone out here that will keep an eye out on my interests, oversee."

"And you want that to be me?"

"Part you. I have others that are going to be put in place to help you run things. All you have to do is say yes."

Lucas looked at Dan. He could literally see the horns and pitch fork but what he also saw was what had eluded him for most his life.

Power. True Freedom. Limitless possibilities…and Dan may just help him get that.

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing major, just a little business guarantee I promised and then you get the money, the power…and a wife to help you run it."

"What?"

"I said-"

"No I heard you…a fucking wife! What the hell is this you trying to pull. I'm not fucking marrying anybody-"

"Yes you will, that is a make or break part Luke. I can't trust you to do this alone and I need this to solidify your claim. Right now you're just my bastard son with not a fucking thing to offer. With this marriage…you get instant respect. You'll like her. Heard you two had a…physical thing once upon a time. Plus she's been playing both sides so well for so long I have to marry her off to you to make sure she doesn't double cross me." Dan laughed as he released the button and they resumed their ride down, "Red is defiantly a piece of work. Bet she was fun in the sack too."

"Say I don't do this-"

"Oh you will, I'm sure. You're too much of a loyal son not to" Dan said patting Lucas on the jaw and walking off the elevator. "But if you happen to say no, which I know you won't, consider that funeral as good as done. I hear people have accidents at restaurants all the time. Freak accident" Dan said grinning as he so haplessly mentioned killing Lucas' mother.

He watched as Dan left and wanted nothing more than to punch a fucking wall till he heard her voice.

"I assume daddy gave you the good news." Lucas spun to see his presumed future bride. "Come on, let me buy you a drink."

After the waitress brought then their drinks Lucas felt the need for some damn answers.

"So...tell me, how long you been playing me?"

"Aw Lucas don't be angry. It's just business. And maybe a little pleasure" She said running her foot up his leg to his lap only to have him roughly knock it away.

"And Brooke?"

The redhead looked at him almost remorseful for a split second.

"Also business. She was getting to be more of a liability than an asset."

She downed her drink thankful she asked for two.

"To Davis, my father or you?"

"All of the above…maybe none of the above. No one knows how to keep Brooke in check."

"Way I see it, Brooke wasn't out of check."

"You think that calm exterior is her? Please, Brooke was plotting to screw everyone over and you and I both know it. Why do you think she snaked you from Keller. She needed to be handled and if she had a hint she was about to be dealt with she'd turn snitch on us then everyone is in trouble."

"You know as well as I do she wouldn't do that."

"Really Lucas, and how would you KNOW she wouldn't. I knew the girl for years and yes she has it in her to be just as devious as me."

"So you have her killed." Lucas stated not liking the taste in his mouth at that thought.

"Oh no. I didn't have her killed…I simply put the right words in the right person's ear to set it in motion. I didn't call the hit or pull the trigger."

"Maybe you should've" they both heard behind Rachel.

There standing was a very smug looking Brooke.

"Maybe if you had you would have accomplished exactly what you wanted…that was a dead me right?"

Rachel only turned back facing Lucas and sipped her drink. Brooke rounded the side of the table and pulled a chair from the neighboring table and turned it backwards and sat.

"So I'm sure you're wondering how I'm sitting here?"

"Thought crossed my mind." Rachel said looking over at Brooke feeling a little unnerved.

"Well I'll tell you this, Keller's boy Felix, really shitty hit man. Not really smart. See if he had been I'd have been shot point blank range in the back of the head before I even knew what happened." Brooke reaches and takes Rachel's drink from her hand.

"Stupid mistake on his part." Rachel shot back.

"No stupid mistake on your part for thinking Keller would get the job done. I have to say Rach I didn't think you had it in you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Oh I know more than you think Virginia" Brooke turns her attention to Lucas.

"Nice warning by the way"

She gets up and he's actually a little afraid to follow. Which was odd to him. They both watched as she tosses a few teeth on the table and smirked.

"By the way, tell Keller his little cat only had one life."

The brutette turned to leave the other two looking at the handful of teeth now on the table.

"So looks like this deal is going to save your ass."

"Why is that?" he asks watching Brooke leave the bar.

"Because now she thinks you're on my side, meaning you better watch your back till the vows baby."

Rachel tosses a few dollars on the table and leave. Lucas still sitting there regretting picking up those three girls on the highway now.

By the time he got back to the room, very careful to notice if anyone with a gun was following him, Haley was gone and Jake was confused.

"What the hell happened?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Brooke comes in here pissed off and took Haley screaming at me and cursing your ass."

"She thinks I'm working with that Rachel chick."

"But you're not right?"

Lucas didn't say anything, because in truth he kind of was now.

"RIGHT?" Jake yelled not at all liking the silence.

"Not right."

"What the fuck man!"

"Listen, that's why Dan was here. He put me in this deal and Rachel's apart of it."

"How the fuck so man, because from what Haley told me about Rachel this chick is bad news, especially for her."

"Haley is safe man. I promise."

"You can't make that kind of promise Luke, she's out there unprotected and-"

"I can make that promise because…I'm about to be running the show."

"What?!"

"I mean…Dan is taking over…he wants me to run things…with Rachel."

"And you agreed to that?! Lucas are you fucking crazy!"

"I don't have a choice. You know Dan."

"I…but…fuck man this is about to get seriously fucking crazy." Jake ran his hands through his hair trying to take it all in. "Dan taking over…this is not going to end well man"

"I know, but the only thing I can do is make sure the people I care about get taken care of."

"And what about Haley and Brooke?"

"Like I said Haley should be fine-"

"And Brooke?"

Lucas waited a beat. He couldn't promise that. Brooke was on the other side as far as he saw it. She saw him as the enemy.

"I don't know man, I can't promise that one."

Jake looked at his friend dumbfounded. He didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

* * *

A knock on the door alerted Dan Scott to another visitor. He had only had a few people show up, mostly his minions but the best was yet to come. His evil grin returne when his secretart announced who had just shown up.

"Doors open." He shouted and the door pushed up. A pair of heels clicked across the marble till they halted in front of his desk. "So I assume you being here is my answer?"

"You could assume, but you know what they say about assumption."

"Making an ass out of people or something like that."

"Rightly so in your case."

"You got a mouth on you sweetheart. I know my son will ….and probably has appreciated it."

"He has" she began as she ran her red fingernails over the slick wood, "thanks for the back up…Keller's guy had me-"

"Anything for a future partner."

"That is what this is Dan. I will be your partner, not your pawn."

"Whatever you say. Now what do you have for me?"

"I have a witness who seems to know your son. He said he'd gotten the picture you sent and he's got more info on what happened as long as you pony up on the money."

"Good." Dan said thrwing a few banded stacks of cash her way, "Tell him there's extra money in there for his silence. No one knows about what I know, got it?"

"Got it. Now lets talk about what we agreed on."

"As long as you give me what I want you'll get what you want." Dan was patient but he had things he needed n place before he went back home. Besides she was a much better ally than Rachel.

"Fair enough. So when did you see this going down?"

"I'd like it to happen sooner rather than later, your father has been blocking a few of my moves that are vital to getting my foot hold here. I need my son to have some rank-"

"Consider it done. Just one favor though…I want to be the one to tell Rachel."

"A girl with a mean streak in her…definitely Scott material. Sure you don't want to see what I have to offer, the older the better in my family."

"You may want to stop there, any little fantasies you got going on up there you can kill them because there is no way in hell I'll ever let you touch me." She seethed leaning on his desk and starred him down.

"I could if I wanted to" Dan shot back. That Scott smirk on full display.

"You could try.." she straighted her back and looked him square in the eye, "but we both know they'd never find your body. Have a nice night Dan."

"Pleasure doing business with you Brooke."

Her heels clicked towards the door and in seconds he was alone again. Dan Scott was no fool. Brooke Davis was a huge asset in his favor but also a huge liability if she got pissed enough. He had learned long ago to never trust a woman and Brooke was all woman.

"Claudia if you'll please change that appointment for that little chapel we talk about…"

"I'm on it Mr. Scott. Rachel Gatina out…who's the new bride?"

"Brooke Davis. Make sure there's a limo waiting for him in the morning.

Somewhere on the strip two people sat in the back of a limo only to be joined by a third.

"It's all set?" she asked seeing the nod out the corner of her eye as she reached for a glass. "Good. Now all we have to do is play it all out like we planned."

"You sure this is the way to do it?"

"Of course, she knows what she's doing." The woman said filing her nails.

"Nobody fucking asked you."

"No but I can answer your stupid question just the same."

"Hey, knock it off. Now listen. This needs to be clean. We've already had some close calls with this but we have to stay focused." She downed her glass and trained her eye on the people across from her as she refilled her bourbon. One of them spoke up.

"We need to let Scott in on this."

"No. He can't be trusted, you know that as well as I do. He'll go down with the rest of them. Don't forget the ultimate prize here."

The other two nodded not feeling this was the right way to do this.

"Brooke-"

"No Haley…Lucas is one of them remember? He had the chance to warn me, hell warn you and he took his sweet ass time."

"I wouldn't have either" Rachel piped up trying to defend him.

"That's because you're a backstabbing bitch" Haley snipped.

"Why are you friends with her again" Rachel started but stopped when Brooke growled clutching her glass a little too tight.

"He's out and that's final."

The door opened again and the fourth to their group joined them taking the glass from Brooke and downing.

"Well ladies…looks like we got a party".

The other three smiled knowing now with their fourth agreeing to the game they were about to play…their goal was just in reach.

* * *

I know shame on me for another mystery person. No one is going to guess this one, why? Because I have made sure to leave no hints on this one. So here is an answer to what some of you have been asking about. I can't say in all honesty Brooke had nothing to do with Nathan's death. All I can say is Lucas is going to be pissed when he finds out but that's not for a while. Alot of other BIG stuff is yet to be uncovered. Yes there is going to be a Brucas marriage but before you start cutting me off just stick with it. This is not the ususal marriage you've read before. No hearts and roses here.

The game is just getting started with the addition of one more person and Rachel's intentions being made clear. Come on guys, I couldn't put Rachel out to pasture for too long, Brooke has a better chance of getting what she wants with Rachel on her side. What is it that Brooke is after you may ask? All in good time my loves. All in good time. So next up wedding bells for Brooke and an unsuspecting Lucas along with a small showdown with Haley VS. Rachel. Sound good?


	10. Chapter 10

See, I said I'd do it. So here is the deal. I got one more chapter I want to post before another character chapter. We can cross Lucas off the list but I'm curious who you guys want to read about next so I'll give you a choice. I'll do Dan, Rachel, or Haley. I'm saving Brooke for down the road when something else gets revealed. This chapter title is a little fitting because it's ELVIS week here in the M-town so sue me. Cliche? Yes. So my favs peeps, enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

cHaPtEr 10

**Fools Rush In**

When Lucas heard the banging on his bedroom door he figured he'd be beating Jake's ass but instead he found a pissed off Haley.

"Hal-"

"You are a real asshole you know that!" she screamed throwing a button down shirt and Jacket at him she had been hung on the door. He paused for a second before following her into the living room. He found Jake once again trying to apologize for last night.

"…Look I said I was sorry-"

"And I said don't fucking talk to me."

"Haley what is this?" Lucas asked looking at what looked like the top part of a tux.

"Your attire for the evening I assume you bastard." She spit out. He had to say he hadn't seen Haley ever act this way.

"Wha-"

"Lucas here is about to go get married and neglected to mention who his bride was."

Now he was confused. How did she know he was getting hitched to Rachel.

"Luke man I think you better hurry up and get ready-" Jake said reading the note attached to his jacket.

"You might want to do that too Jakey." She slapped his hand away when he went to reach for her, "According to that note the best man and the groom don't have much time."

"It's going down now" Lucas asked still confused as to why Haley was there with this news.

"Yep, better not keep your BRIDE waiting."

She turned to leave when Lucas' voice stopped her.

"Wait-how did you-"

"Let's just say your fiancé has a big mouth."

With that Haley stormed out slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck man how did I get in this" Jake said looking at the attire. He did not like formal wear.

"You picked em' up in a bar."

"Right and this is my fault you're about to say I do to a crazy bitch."

"Yep, that's how I'm playing it….I need a drink."

His cell phone rang and he walked back into his room and saw the waiting text.

_No booze, u need 2 b sober for the 'I do' part_

He didn't recognize the number but figured it was his future wife. Damn she knew him too well for her to have known him a short time.

* * *

"Fuck this is a really bad dream" Lucas groaned standing next to the worst Elvis preacher in the planet. They had been driven to some crappy looking chapel just outside the city but still in limits. In true fashion Lucas and Jake both wore the tux shirts and jacket with some dark jeans. Lucas looking scarily around as the shitty ass organist started her off key wedding march.

"Perfect" he mumbled as Jake tried not to laugh.

He turned to face the preacher instead of the woman making her way up the isle in a tight black dress and black veil. Seems she was feeling just as comical about this as he was shitty. The music stopped and suddenly the bourbon shots he had in the limo on the way there wore off. He didn't take his eyes off the preacher as he cited the words of love…honor…cherich…yeah right he thought. He waited for his cue of the preacher to stop talking before he said I do.

He barely paid attention to her words as he thought of his mother, his baby sister and his uncle. He was doing this for them, to protect them. He knew Dan would use them against him if he didn't agree to this little deal. He was already plotting his night. Kiss the bride and take the limo to the closet bar and drink till he forgets his own damn name.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said and Lucas reluctantly turned to see the bride with the black veil waiting. He lifted the veil and was meat with a shock.

"Come on Jail boy, kiss me."

He moved in unsure and kissed her with his eyes wide open, afraid if he closed them he'd find a gun in his face or knife in his chest.

"Okay kids. Have fun for the rest of your lives."

"Gonna be pretty short looks like" Jake said under his breath as the bride made her way down the aisle leaving the groom and best man.

When he came to his senses he felt a little panicked. This was all wrong. How could he marry Rachel if he was married to Brooke? How the fuck was he going to explain this to Dan? He stormed to the waiting limo with Jake close behind and flung the door open.

"What the fuck-Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Get in the damn limo, you're causing a scene." She said turning up a champagne glass and refilling it. He got in and Jake followed sitting across from a scowling Haley.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing but it ends now, my family is on the line here and-"

"Your father arranged this, I bet you thought you were gonna have to marry Rachel, well you're welcome." She spat. She didn't' like this shit anymore than he did.

"I don't understand."

"That's obvious."

"I'm thinking you better start talking."

"Your father approached me shortly after I arrived here in Las Vegas. He offered me an opportunity and I took it."

"So...I…I don't get it."

"It's a good thing you're good looking." She joked and saw he didn't see the humor. She was trying to keep the mood light but the reality that she was now married was getting to her. She drained her glass again and Haley picked up where Brooke left off.

"Dan wants power and he needs a foot hold here in town. Marrying Rachel wouldn't do shit. She has no power and no connections."

"So what's the plan" Jake asked, feeling just as clueless as Lucas was at the moment.

"We take over. Robert?"

"Yes Mrs. D- Scott."

She cringed at the name, "Take us back to the hotel. The husband and I need to go over a few things." She said eyeing Lucas as she downed yet another glass.

* * *

He was nervous. His shaking leg gave that away. She pulled the black veil from her hair and her locks cascaded down her back. She ran her fingers though her hair keeping her eyes locked on to his.

"So was this your plan all along?"

"That's not important. What is important are the ground rules."

"Rules?" he said not believing this chick. Here she was giving him rules after she totally played him into marrying her.

"Yes rules. There will be no sex-"

"Huh?"

"With me. You can have your little flings as far as I'm concerned I will do the same."

"What if I don't wanna share my…wife? " he said clenching his teeth at having to use the word.

"Too bad. I'm not screwing you and you're just gonna have to deal with it."

She was still pretty pissed about him keeping his mouth shut when she was going to be somone's target practice. Seething is more like it. "Look…" she made her way to sit next to him on the expensive couch in their 'honeymoon' suite, "I got pulled into this just like you. He told me about what he held over your head and I'm sorry about that but-"

"What's in it for you" he cut in not wanting to talk about his family right now.

"Let's just say he knows how to hit you where it hurts" she said turning away from him and kicking her feet up on the coffee table. "Lucas we may not have started this the best way but we need to get something straight…we need to be able to have each other's backs."

"What like as in trust each other" he scoffed flying from off the couch because the more he thought about it the less it seemed like they met by accident.

"Yes. We need to be able to trust each other because once the other bosses get wind of this they are going to try us."

"Fine you want me to trust you then you need to stop with the fucking games."

"No games." Brooke shot back. She needed htis to work.

"Then I want you to tell me the truth. All of it. From the beginning."

"Lucas I-"

"Us meeting wasn't an accident was it?"

"It was for me….Look this is not going to-"

"I mean it. You fucking tell me the truth or I fucking walk on this bullshit arrangement and then you can tell Dan how you screwed up."

He could see her face, she was fuming. Brooke didn't like being put on the spot and she could tell he was serious. That would ruin everything.

"Fine you want to know the truth. Rachel knew who you were from the beginning. I didn't, neither did Haley. As far as I knew you were some road trash with a hard leg that just got out of jail."

"And I'm supposed to believe that. Bull shit" he said making his way to the door.

"I didn't know who you were…or more or less who your father was till he cornered me about a week after I got back here. My father was forcing me to marry that stupid son of a bitch Keller so he could keep a hold on the territory."

Lucas turned to look at her wanting to hear more. There was definitely more to the story.

"My father said if I didn't then he'd kill Haley….but then your father shows up and then I didn't have a choice but to play by his rules."

"So you didn't know who I was on the road but when you first saw me at the Palms you did."

"Yes. I planned it so I met Jake after your father gave me some info on him."

"So my father orchestrated this whole thing."

"Yes and no. The sleeping with you part was not supposed to happen."

"Really? I think you're lying." He walked a little closer. He figured now was as good a time as any to start to figure her out. "So tell me, was getting me to say 'I do' the end game on this?"

"Yes. Dan needs access to the territory and the only way he gets that is if he pairs off his own flesh and blood with Vegas' most eligible mafia princess."  
"How am I supposed to trust you Brooke? Seriously?"

"Because I didn't want to be here anymore than you do" she yelled flying from the couch. "I'm so fucking sick of people treating me like a fucking bargaining chip!"

Lucas thought it over. That was what he had been for years to Dan and he assumed this is what she had been to her father too. Perhaps that is what they could use to build on.

"I don't trust you Brooke."

"I don't trust you either Lucas. Let's not forget how you and Robert were going to let that pussy Keller and that bitch Rachel off me without warning." She growled not liking how she was on the defense. She wasn't the one that set all this in motion. She was just playing the game. He was the one who fucked up and yet she was the one who was having to prove something. "How do I know you aren't playing me right now. You and Dan could've had this whole thing planned from the start."

"And why the fuck would I want to do that. You're not exactly some prize sweetheart."

"Fuck you. I'm exactly what you need so your daddy can get what he wants." She hissed pushing him hard in the chest because even though she knew it wasn't true it still made sense.

He grabbed her hands and stepped her back because the last thing either of them needed was a physical incident. Not to mention that the way she looked right now, with how hot she looked being angry…rule number one was going to go out the window.

"Listen…I didn't-" he started but she raised her hand for him to stop.

"It's business Luke, but I have just as much reason to not trust a fucking word you say…but I'm willing to put all this behind me and do what has to be done."

"And what is that exactly. You seem to know a hell of a lot more than I do."

"That's because I'm not new to this." She turned with her back to him and demanded he unzip her. He was trying to keep his mind out of the gutter but it seemed to be hard as hell the more skin that was revealed to him. Once the zipper was at the end of the track his shaky hand pulled away and he took a step back. She started to walk back to the bedroom and he watched as she went, letting the dress fall as she went and she kicked it from her feet as she reached the doorway.

"This is a one time thing Jail boy."

She walked the rest of the way in and he stood motionless in the expansive den. 'Did she just proposition me' he thought. He walked over to the doorway slowly and then once he entered he saw her laying across the pillows, as if she was waiting for him.

"I thought we said no sex."  
"Starting tomorrow." She grinned waving a condom in her left hand.

"Well what if I don't want to. I mean, this could all be a set up."

"It's just sex hubby. You either want it or you don't."

He made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge with his back to her. He couldn't stand to look at her in her black lace that barely covered anything.

"I think I may need some convincing." He teases and hears her huff behind him.

"I thought you said no games."

"No game just need a little coaxing." He shot her a smirk over his shoulder and she rolled her eyes. This was not going down like this. He felt the bed shift and turned around to see her getting off the bed and walking back to the door to grab her dress. The look of her was enough to make him want to throw all his caution to the wind. After all this was going to be the one and only time he slept with his wife.

He was off the bed and grabbing her in one swoop and she barely had any reaction time when she felt his knee between her legs and his tongue in her mouth. He was hungry for it.

"Fuck you still taste good." He breathed out, loving and hating how good she felt in his hands.

"Enjoy it while you can baby" she purrs as his lips leave hers.

"One time only huh?"

"However many times you can fit into tonight." Her brow cocked knowing he was definitely an all night kind of guy.

"I plan of wearing you out then." He growled ripping the front of her bra and the fabric falling to the floor.

"Mmmm that sounds like my kind of night."

He snakes the condom from her hand as he presses his knee into her and she drops just a little to feel more of the friction.

She hears the wrapper rip, then she feels him pull away slightly and then the ground lifts from under her feet and in moments her back in on the mattress and she feels him slide into her. Things were definitely going to go exactly the way she wanted.

* * *

The sun was shining, the cab horns were honking, and he could smell coffee. He rolled over to find the bed empty except for the crunching sound of condom wrapper number four. He stretched trying to get blood to his limbs and shockingly he got the biggest smile on his face from last night's events. Sure he had gotten married but consummating that union proved to be a lot more fun than he thought it would be. His wife was a fucking tyrant in the sack. Last night was filled with a lot of 'fuck yeahs', 'don't stops' and a lot of sexy moans of his name, or more like different variations of his name. He could feel the scratches on his back throb a little as he laid there and looked down towards the foot of the bed as the door opened.

In walks the reason for the scratch marks and the smile he was sporting already. She crawled up the bed and straddled his lap and sipped her coffee. He could definitely get used to this.

"Morning husband."

"Morning wife.." he looked her over not remembering when she put on the pale blue negligée she was wearing, just wanting to rip if off. His hands ran up her sides and she giggled the most cutest giggle he ever heard. This was not a side of Brooke he'd ever seen.

"I could get used to mornings like this." he suggested as he eyed her reaction.

"Don't get too used to it. Remember our rule."

"I plan on making you cave on that rule baby…matter fact" he sat up taking the coffee cup from her hand and sipping it before he placed it on the bedside table, "I think I'll make good on that offer now."

His lips devoured hers and for a moment he knew something was off, he had never known her to give in to shit he wanted since he met her.

"What's with you?"

"I'm horny. You'll get used to it."

She shrugged and kissed his jaw towards his neck and then whatever he was planning on saying fizzled into unimportance. She nibbled at his ear moaning because she had already figured out that doing this was the easiest way to get him to shut up. Her hips grinding into him did the trick too. His hands gripped her hips as she bit down on his neck.

"Fuck baby."

"That's the idea." She says before she crashes her lips into his. She needed to have something to think about later when she was in front of the firing squad. Sex with Lucas had come to be a really good distraction. Lucas wasn't complaining but the second he slipped into her and she moaned his name he knew something was up. He'd care enough later to find out.

* * *

"So I take it the honeymoon was fun" the redhead joked as the brunette came into the suite some days later.

"You figure right." She dropped her bag she had been living out of and made a note to do some shopping.

"So I also take it you got what you wanted out of it?"

"If many orgasms is what you mean then yes."

"No and you know that's not what I mean."

"I know what it is you mean Rach and no I'm not doing that. If Dan wants to be sick and breed his grandkids he can do it after this deal is done."

"Good for you. You know he approached me with that same lame ass deal."

"And the difference between you and me is that I have something I want that he can help me get."

"Is he really that trustworthy? The guy blackmailed his own son into-"

"Hell no he's not trustworthy. He lies, like most men lie and he manipulates people to get what he wants."

"Like we do." Rachel shot back.

"Not like we do. I didn't pick this life Rachel. I never wanted it. You did."

"And thanks to you, when the dust settles I will."

"Morning Tigger" Haley says entering the common area of the suite, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well looks like Glenda the good fairy got laid too." Rachel snipped but Haley didn't reply, she may have had to work with her but she wasn't as cold and detached from everything as Brooke was. Brooke knew work from personal. Haley saw it all as bullshit.

"I'm heading out." Haley announce grabbing an apple from the table in the dining area and heading to the door.

"Hold it" Brooke called out. "Where you off to?"

"Jake is taking me to breakfast."

"Where" the brunette questioned. She didn't like not knowing where her blonde best friend was.

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise."

"Well I don't like surprises, tell him to call me and-"

"No I am not telling him to call you and tell him where we're going." She said turning to place her hand on her hips in defiance. If Brooke got to disappear without a word and shit so did she.

"Haley I am not in the mood for this." The brunette said rubbing her temples to rid herself of the bitch of a headache she had.

"Yeah shorty, mom's probably pissed at daddy" the redhead joked but Haley was the one in no mood for her shit.

"Look skank, I get Brooke here is being all nice but don't think for a second I forgot why the hell you got thrown on your ass in the first place." She said stepping closer to Rachel.

Rachel just scoffed and stood.

"You still on that. Look sweetie, you were a means to an end."

"And you are nothing but a coke whore." Haley said stepping closer. She wasn't backing down.

"Knock it off bitches." Brooke growled from the table but neither of them heard it.

"Brookie you better grab up short pint before I knock her on her ass."

Without warning Haley's fist connected to Rachel's cheek and the red head stumbled. She may have been small but she could always hit like a man. Before Rachel could retaliate Brooke had a handful of her hair and pulling her back.

"Touch her and then it's you and me…got it" she hissed in the red heads ear and she felt her nod after a pause.

"Fine" she said running her fingers through her hair to tame the wild mane. "You two can suck each other off anyway. I got better things to do" Rachel said brushing past Haley on the way out.

Sacrcastically Haley spoke, "Oh my god, don't leave" as the door to the suit slammed shut.

Haley's attention swayed to the brunette who had taken her seat back at the table.

"You know I appreciate the loyalty but I can take care of myself."

"Don't spin that attitude this way Hales"

"or what you gonna _try_and hit me too?"

"I just might if you don't get the hell out of my face. Fine, you want to go all over town with him and me not know where you are go ahead, lets see how long you last without my protection Hales."

"Yeah cause that protection has worked so well for-"

"Don't you fucking dare…" Haley swallowed the lump in her throat at the blazing anger in the brunettes eyes. She knew pushing Brooke's buttons probably wasn't best but she needed her to know she could handle her own shit.

"Then don't act like I come begging for your help Brooke. You're lucky I love you."

"Fuck you" Brooke said planting her forehead on the cool table as Haley spun to leave and slammed the same door the redhead had.

_Thump, thump thump._

That was the sound of her forehead as she beat it against the glass. Things were getting tense and she barely started the game. In her mind this was the score.

Lucas needed her to get married so he could protect his family from Dan. And more than likely enjoy the fruits of being a Vegas boss.

Dan wanted her for information to find out what happened to his oldest son and as leverage in the crime family pecking order. To solidify things he demanded she supply him with an heir. The Head Fathers would accept nothing less, as she was told. Fat chance of that.

Richard Davis still operated under the impression she was dead and gone.

As did both Kellers' and their people.

Rachel wanted to be the one who controlled the territory once the dust settled.

Haley wanted a safe way out for them.

Brooke…well she wanted the same thing she wanted since the beginning of all this.

Revenge.

* * *

And that is Chaptr 10. Pretty sick that Dan wants Brooke to get knocked up but don't worry our girl isn't rolling over for Dan. Poor Luke is going to be bouned back and forth for some time till he gets a foothold on his shit and Haley is going to start showing everyone just how much of a contender she is. So next up is a BIG, BIG, BIG piece of of the picture for Brooke, we find out who the mystery fourth is and Luke gets his intro to the Mob scene and SOOOOO much more. Stay tuned peeps, it only gets better from here.


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry guys. Call is sleep deprivation...or a really big mistake. My bad. So no more words. Heresis the right one.

* * *

cHaPtEr 11

Bonds of Betrayal

At age fifteen Brooke Davis fell in love. He was mysterious, dangerous but still sweet. He was by far the youngest of all her body guards and the smartest. Naturally she was taken. It wasn't until she was seventeen that he actually noticed her.

He was one of Richard Davis' young prodigies. He knew the business, he knew his place. His only down fall had been to fall in love with the spunky brunette.

_"Haley what am I gonna do?"_

_The honey blonde looked just as shocked as she did looking at the positive pregnancy test._

"I can't have a baby-He won't want a baby-Haley I can't do this" she freaks knowing there was no way a twenty year old wanted to be saddled with a teenager and a baby.

"Calm down…okay so this isn't ideal but the boy loves you Brooke."

"Well he's gonna hate me now." She spat back while tears ran down her eyes.

"Tigger just tell him and we'll see what happens. If he's happy then good…if not then we'll handle this together."

The blonde brought her in for a hug that she so desperately needed.

"Everything will be okay Tigger, I just know it."

She remembers Haley's words and she remembers how happy the man she loved more than anything was when she told him. He even asked her to marry him and he'd quit for her and the baby and they'd be happy together. She remembers feeling on top of the world when he kissed her and said he wanted to be with her forever.

"Boss" she hears behind her as she snaps out of her trance. Words of love and devotion echoing through her ears.

"What is it Jake?"

"I just wanted to come up here and tell you where Hales and me where headed"

"Whatever…just make sure she's safe" Brooke said getting up from the table and waved him away.

"Haley told me you and her got into it."

"So?" she said stopping in her tracks to listen.

"We can't have you two going at it. I already have to play referee between you and Red."

"Nobody asked you to get in the middle of shit Jake, you agreed to this just like I did."

"I know, and I did it because when all this shit goes down I don't want to be in the crossfire."

_"So that's the deal. You convince him it's in his best interest to keep me around and smooth out any ruffles I make in the process and I cut you in." She could see him going back and forth in his head about it. Truth is she needed him on board to make sure she kept Lucas pacified because he was bound to get pissed the closer this came to the end. "Look Jake it's simple. You do what you've been doing and that's protect Haley, but now I need you to have my back too."  
He nodded thinking this wasn't really that bad. At least she didn't ask him to kill someone, not that he cared it was just messy.  
"We'll meet up downstairs in a hour. Black limo. If you want it all you have to do is show your face."_

_"And Haley is on board with this?"_

_"She suggested it. Look Jake she likes you, I like you, Rachel well, she's a bitch so who cares but as long as you keep Lucas calm and let me know what you know it'll all be good and everyone wins. On this side that is."_

"And you made the right choice. So where is that husband of mine. We need to put in some face time with the other bosses. It's time they learn of my not so untimely demise."

"He's in the room."

"Good, get Haley to help him get ready before you two go."

"I'm on it."

"And Jake?"

"Yeah" he spun to look at her

"Take care of her."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting" Haley demanded as she tied his tie. Lucas hated wearing ties.

"Why the fuck do I have to wear this anyway."

"Because it's a sign of respect. Keller never does and it just adds a little more in your corner when you show those assholes respect. Now stop squirming.

"Where's Brooke?"

"Getting ready. She has to look the part too. Now…" she said stepping back a little, "you look hot"

She stepped back some more admiring her work. Haley had picked a black suit with a black button down under shirt and deep fuchsia satin tie. Vegas cliché?  
Maybe but Haley guessed he'd look good in it and she was right.

"Thanks but keep in check, don't want Jake thinking things about us now do we" he winked stepping away from her and making his way to the fridge. "Why do I have to play dress up though, what exactly is going down?"

"Hey don't complain about the suit. Brooke's gonna have to wear hooker heels all night so when you start tugging at this thing make sure you remember she'd gladly take off those shoes and shove them up your ass."

"You didn't answer my whole question. Looks like Brooke taught you well."

"She'll tell you. All I'm here to do is help you get ready."

"Thanks Hales."

"You're welcome Luke." She patted his chest and walked off as he grabbed a beer.

The door opened and in waked Jake looking mildly pissed.

"Your fucking wife can be a real bitch."

"Don't I know it. What'd she do now?"

"Does she have to do anything?"

"Good point."

"Hey that is my best friend you're talking about."

"Dare you to tell me I'm lying" Jake challenged.

"Rachel is a bitch, Tigger is just, on edge. After all this is like the equivalent of the mafia cotillion."

"Huh" boy guys said.

"You know the debutaunt thing with the white ball gowns and the-"

"No I mean what's going down tonight."

"Brooke's introducing you tonight…to everyone."

"Shit that is a big deal" Jake breathed out as his phone rang. "Yep got it. I'll send him down." Jake said ending his call and looking to Lucas. "Wifey said to meet her down stairs. Your chariot awaits." He jested bowing to Lucas. Lucas only respond with a growl and punches Jake in the chest playfully as he exits the room.

Once the door is closed Jake turns to Haley.

"Looks like it's just you and me now angel."

"Looks like."

"Got a couple things I'd like to do in this time if you're up for it" he walks towards her and smirks.

"Don't think so. I'm hungry and you're buying."

* * *

Stepping off the elevator he noticed Robert waiting outside the glass doors. He makes a few steps towards Robert till he can clearly tell Robert's attention moves abruptly from him to whatever was behind him. He turns and sees Robert was right to stare,

Making her way towards him was Brooke Davis, now Scott looking hot as fucking hell. She wore a form fitted satin dress that formed to her every curve, the color matching his tie and looking ever so tempting on her. Her brown tresses down and bone straight. Her bangs overshadowing her gorgeous hazel eyes and her heels looking incredibly high and sexy. Right then Lucas could admit even though he may not like her personality all the time, he sure had a sexy ass wife with a _mean_ walk. Even the scowl on her face was sexy.

"Let's go jail boy, people are waiting."

In the back of the limo Lucas couldn't keep his eyes or his hands to himself. However it became apparent to him his 'wife' had other ideas.  
"Stop pawing me and listen for two seconds." She snapped and just like that he was turned off. He wanted her yes but her bitchy side left much to be desired.

"Fine then start talking about some shit I want to hear."

"This is serious Lucas."

"I wouldn't know since you seem so hell bent on keeping shit from me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have no idea where we're going? Why? Or even what it is I'm supposed to be doing."

"We're going to a meet and greet I had set up with the bosses. Tonight is the night we make our presence known to all the bosses and those who would appose us. All you have to do is be your usual asshole self. They'll like that."

"Fine, now that we got that out the way how bout a kiss?"

"You'll get a kiss later when everything is said and done."

"Fine then" he huffed. He didn't like this whole being at her beckoned call. That wasn't who he was.

They pulled up to circular drive way like the one he had been too before the last time she had a meeting. The drive was full of black sedans, town cars and a few bright sports cars sprinkled in. When the car stopped Robert let down the glass.

"My guy inside says everyone is here."

"Good. Now it's time to make an entrance."

She pushed her door open and Lucas followed straighting out his suit. This was it. This was the moment of truth. His cell began to ring and he reached in his left breast pocket to answer.

"Hello son" he was greeted. "I hear you have a big meeting your going to. Make me proud or else boy" Dan said dropping the line and not bothering to even wait for a response.

"Come on" Brooke instructed.

He could tell by the look on the doorman's face that he hadn't expected Brooke to show much less with a guest.

"Davis" the man said smiling after his shock wore off.

"Actually it's Scott" Lucas corrected as she displayed her left hand that held the new rock.

"Well, well, looks like things are going to get interesting." He said pushing the door open and stepping aside to let the couple in.

Once inside Brooke spoke. "Keep that up. The cocky look works for you"

They walked down a long corridor passing by a lot of rooms, some filled with beautiful looking bored women. Brooke dubbed it the mistress room. Once they all got a look at Lucas a few girls perker up shooting him the obvious 'fuckable' look woman shot him often. They continued down the hall to a meeting room that had been set up for tonight.

When Lucas went to open the door she stopped him.

"Not through there."

She led him off to a side room that when he opened the door he saw it was a somewhat long glass window. Kind of like the kind they use in police stations. Double sided glass made it so they could see what was going on inside. She led him to a pair of seats and they had a seat as she hit an intercom button, and the room's conversation was relayed.  
_  
"…so that means the deals off. You can't hand on to that territory forever Davis."_

"That's Don Challo. He's one of the guys that'll be in our corner.

_"The territory is mine."  
_  
Lucas looked to her for an explanation of who it was that had spoken but by the way her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched he figured it was her father.

_"We'll see about that, your only hold got blasted away in what your red headed friend dubbed as an accident. Now we all know it wasn't but the point is you don't have the control you used to without her Davis."_

"That's Keller, Chris' father."

_"What difference does it make"_

Rachel breaks in and Lucas notices a few of the men at the table cringe a little. There weren't many women welcomed to the table and she was barely one of them.

_"I know you're new to this game sweetheart but Davis' territory belonged to him under the condition his daughter stayed in the loop. That was the condition Papa Davis had wasn't it?"_

The guy next to Rachel said.

"That would be my biggest ally, Whitey Durham. He's old school."

_"That was the condition but that doesn't cover accidents. I am grieving for my daughter but business has to go on and she would want it to stay in the family."_ Richard answered back.  
_  
"I tend to agree if I believed for one second it was an accident"_ Whitey challenged.  
_  
"Are you accusing me of something"_

Richard said back in defense.

"That's our cue baby" Brooke says sweetly as she grabs his hand and leads him towards a backway. Had he not known her he may have believed her term of endearment.

"I don't have proof but we know what kind of man you are Richard, especially with that red headed snake in your ear."

"Hey" Rachel objected but Richard stilled her.

"Rachel is an employee, she works for me not the other way around. We're here to discuss what happens with my territory-"

"Don't you mean my territory" Brooke cut in and all eyes moved to her. A few guns cocked because she seemed to be on edge and that never ended well. Then the eyes in the room moved to the strange man standing next to her.

"Brooke" Richard said not to convincingly as if a father who was glad to see his daughter alive.

"Yes dad, that would be me, now if you will excuse us, we have business to discuss."

"Have a seat" one of the other Don's said as Brooke made her way over to her father. She stood right by him till he moved his eyes to meet hers.

"What?" he sneered.

"You're in my seat" she growled. If he was going to play dirty than she was going to show him just how much of a bad idea that was.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"She said you're in her seat." Lucas piped up and walked over joining her and looking just as unphased by the stared down from Richard as Brooke was.

"And who are you? Brooke's Tuesday love-"

"Husband actually" he said pulling out that Scott smirk that had the power to piss many people off. He noticed a few murmurs start up in the room but kept his eyes on Richard who looked stunned.

"Since when?" Richard spat.

"Davis that wasn't the deal!" The elder Keller rumbled from his end of the table. The room erupted into a million questions.

"What's going on?"

"Who is he?"

"Everybody shut up!" Brooke yelled gaining the silence in the room she demanded, "Now Richard if you would kindly vacate out of my seat and take that red headed bitch with you, we can get down to business."

"Careful daughter, don't push me. You know what I can do."

"Oh I'm well aware. I was content with playing your game before you had Keller try and kill me." She leaned down so they were eye to eye. "I warned you that one day you were going to push me too far and that I would get my revenge…looks like that day is today daddy. Now move" she demanded standing up right and smirking.

Richard looked around the room hating he had been bested. She was supposed to be dead and he was supposed to be solidifying his grasp on the territory…but it looked like Dan Scott had gotten to his daughter.

"Fine, but this isn't over. Just remember what happens from this point on was on you."

"You're right this isn't over not until you lose everything…and I promise you I will return the favor."

Richard rose up from his seat, straightened his jacket and tie and walked out. Rachel followed but was stopped when Brooke grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear. Rachel snatched away when Richard called her name and Brooke was left there standing with the smug look of satisfaction.

"Well son who might you be?" Whitey questioned.

"Lucas Scott."

And so the night began. They asked where he was from, what his ties were to the business, had he ever done time, how he met Brooke, was he planning on co running the territory she had or did he have something to bring to the table. He answered what he could and his lovely wife answered the rest. By the time everything was said and done the family was welcoming new blood. Word got around fast how Lucas Scott the petty dealer was now a serious player.

A week later Lucas hadn't seen or heard from his wife and was now beginning to think this is what he should get used to. He spent his days now getting acquainted with the organization. Dan had made a trip in the other day to have him sign a few things making him the proud owner of a few clubs and some nice water front property.

What he expected was for the money to start coming in, and it did. He expected the visit from Rachel congratulating him on a game well played, which so far he had. He expected the random girl to show up on his now highroller suite at the palms, begging for a little one on one time and damn if those girls didn't show up by the handful.

What he hadn't expected was the call from Keith Scott. That was the last voice he expected to hear when he picked up the phone.

"Lucas…you there?"

"Yeah Keith…I'm here."

"How you been son?"

"I uh…I been married." He rubbed the back of his neck figuring now was as good a time as any to let the news out.

"I know…I heard. Look I wanted to call and tell you that I know what Danny did and…I'm sorry you had to get dragged back in."

"It's okay…I can handle it."

"NO Lucas. You shouldn't be there. You should be home with us. Why didn't you come home son?"

Why indeed. There were so many reasons. He didn't want to watch his ex playing house with his ex beat friend. He didn't want to settle down in that place and have people looking at him and judging him. He wanted to break away for a fresh start. He wanted to leave all of his demons in the past.

"I couldn't Keith. I just….I couldn't."

"If you had maybe you wouldn't be in this mess. Do you know Dan came here to give us the good news in person. Your mother is heartbroken Luke."

"Better heart broken than dead… Either of you." Because in his mind as long as they were still breathing he'd deal with whatever came his way.

"I knew that son of a bitch threatened you."

"Like I said. I can handle it."

"No you can't Luke just like Nathan couldn't. You need-"

"Keith I love you I do but stop. I made my choice." There was a pause on the phone. Keith was probably the only other person who could mention his brothers name and he wouldn't fly off the handle.

"Doing this won't bring him back Luke. He's gone."

"I know that" he whispered thinking of his older brother he loved more than anything.

"Then don't let Dan take you away from us too. Get out now."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Come home. We'll be fine, he can't hurt us."

"Yes he can Keith and you and I both know he would go after mom or Lily."

"I'll worry about them. Luke just come home."

"I…Keith tell my mom-"

"Tell her yourself."

With that Keith hung up.

* * *

The flickering lights danced across the surface of the tall window as one man stood overlooking the empire he would soon have in his grasp. Dan Scott was a bastard. That was for sure. He was known for screwing over his loved ones the most. His first love Deb who had bore him a son he had loved more than the air he breathed. The son whom he groomed to take over his empire that ended up leaving when he hit his limit of Dan's control. The brother who spent his life taking care of him only to stab him in the back over a woman. The woman whom he had an affair with and loved that bore him his second son that he wouldn't allow himself to love. Then there was the son whom he used for his own benefit and tossed away when he saw fit.

All of those people had plenty of reasons to hate him but to Dan Scott hate is what kept him going. His reasons fro being in Vegas were that of revenge. The purest kind. .He would make sure that Richard Davis paid for what he had done. The door behind him opened to reveal his secretary.

"Mr. Scott, I have him on the line for you."

"Thank you Theresa."

Dan grinned knowing this was going to be one of those conversations he was going to enjoy.

"Well hello Davis. How are things?' he gloated.

"You son of a bitch. You went after my daughter!"

"It's business old man. Besides…didn't stop you from going after my son."

"Lucas was a willing-"

"Not Lucas you son of a bitch." Dan growled.

Richard Davis had long since been filled in on his past connection to Dan Scott but it wasn't till this moment that he really thought about using this to his advantage. A many out for revenge is usually a man who will act out of reaction rather than a well thought out plan. The key to rattling Dan Scott as well as keeping a hold of his territory was all thanks to one Nathan Lee.

"Ohhh, now I get it. This isn't about business now is It Danny" Richard gloated now thinking he had the perfect leverage to back him off now.

"I told you I'd find a way to make you hurt and now I have. Brooke is under my thumb now."

"You sure about that…because I have a feeling if she thought the brat was in trouble she'd do as I say."

"You and I both know you wouldn't dare hurt that kid."

"Of course I wouldn't dream of hurting MY grandson Dan."

"If you know what's good for you. I have no doubt your daughter would be first in line to put a bullet in your head."

"She may seem like the cold hearted type but Dan if you're banking on her being your ace in the hole, think again."

"She already is. I'm that much closer to Rich. The way I heard it you got bounced out of a meeting and a few of your allies have already jumped ship."

"Games' not over yet Dan."

"You're right, it isn't. I've got much worse things in store for you. Have a nice night Rich."

Dan hung up feeling a little shaken by the exchange. On one hand he had Richard Davis who needed to pay for what he had done. On the other hand he had Brooke Davis who was his ally now but he wondered for how long. Then there was his only living son Lucas who was in line to be his right hand man; maybe not by choice but he was going to be. Lastly he thought of the child that was in the middle of it all. His eyes turned to his fallen son's photo he kept wherever he went. The sterling silver frame encasing the smile of the boy who became a man he wished he had known longer.  
"I'm sorry son" he said to the photo, trying to not tear up. "He may have the upper hand for now but he won't have it for long. I'll make sure of that." He said raising his glass to the blue eyed man on his make shift desk in the hotel. "I promise you that."

* * *

Not a lot of time. only 3 min left on my break from class so no usual banter. Simon says review PLEASE.


	12. Chapter 12

I have been working on this ever since I hit 100 on the reviews! This is an absolute first with me and it's so ...well...I was actually speechless. I've broke a hundred and we're no where near the end. You guys are killing me with the reviews. So because you guys deserve it this is the life of Haley James. Next chapter picks back up in real life but I feel there was some stuff I never brought up in the past chapters and well, it just adds fuel to the fire. I'll explain more at the end.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

cHaPtEr !2

**Haley James**

Linda and James were always the adventurous type. Naturally when Richard Davis, a prominent figure in the crime business and friend, offered them a job they couldn't refuse. Running drugs was always exciting.

"James…"

"What is it babe" he asked with his eyes on the road, watching for the federale. They were getting close to the border and that meant possible stop and search. The desert zipping by them as they made there way back to the U.S.

"I have something to tell you" she said biting her lip as he laughed at how apprehensive she looked.

"Well spit it out woman"

"I'm pregnant."

Those words had been the happiest as well as the most inconvenient words he'd ever heard. Their lives would change forever.

* * *

Haley James was a born fighter. She was early, small and under-weight. But she was the most beautiful brown eyed blonde baby ever. At age 2 she was heart breaker already. At age 5 she was probably a hell of a lot smarter than most kids. At age 9 however her life changed forever.

**_"Reports are coming in that a couple were gunned down attempting to cross the border with pounds of cocaine. Authorities suggest that this isn't the first time this same couple had evaded arrest but officials are patting themselves on the back for a job well done. One more drug bust for the good guys"_**

A slender brunette hugged a trembling blonde girl as they sat in front of the big screen TV and watched the picture of the two that authorities had said were the couple that had been gunned down.

"It's okay Hales." A young Brooke Davis said trying to do her best to calm the girl down who by now had almost gone catatonic. Saying only one phrase for the next two weeks.

"I love you Brookie."

Brooke's grip tighten on her friend.

"I love you too Haley Bear."

* * *

"STOP IT TYLER!" A thirteen year old Haley screamed as her best friends brother ran around the couch chasing her after he had figured about that the young girl was ticklish. The brunette best friend was stretched out on the same couch laughing her ass off.

"Might as well give up now Hales, I'm all conference. I will catch you."

"No you won't. I run from people like you all day" she spat with that spark in her eye.

Brooke Davis was beautiful and popular where Haley was the opposite. No one messed with her while Brooke was around but for those times where she wasn't Haley had perfected the art of out running people. The brunette on the couch hadn't liked hearing that last part.

"Hales are people still messing with you?"

"No really-"

"Hales" the older brunette boy coaxed, "you can't let people screw with you. Come here" Tyler gestured for her to stand in front of him.

"This better not be a trick."

"It's not a promise. I'm gonna teach you what Brooke's lazy ass should've taught you."

"And that is?" Brooke asked from the couch.

"How to defend herself, jeez is you really need to let that whole protector thing go. Hales may be scrawny but I'm almost positive she could hold her own."  
A resounding raspberry was blow at her older brother. It wasn't that Brooke didn't think Haley could hold her own, it was the fact Brooke felt like she didn't have to.

"Okay shorty put your hand up like this" he demonstrated the defense stance and Haley copied. "The best defense is an offence. There's no shame in dirty fighting for a small kid like you do always make sure you get the first punch in and then go for it."

Haley stood looking at him, a little side tracked. Tyler Davis was a hottie by any standards with his gray-green eyes and slightly crooked smile made all the girls swoon. For a handsome sixteen year old he managed to turn heads of old and young women a like.

"I'm waiting" he teased as she finally snapped out of her moment. "I want you to try and hit me as hard as you ca-"  
Without waiting for one more word she threw her small fist and connected with his chest.

"Go Hales" Brooke cheered from the couch still laughing at the look on her brothers face as he stood a little shocked.

"Damn Hales talk about packing a punch. I knew you had it in you."

The honey blonde beamed. Nothing made her more happy than to impress her crush. Tyler Wade Davis.

* * *

Now at the age of fourteen Haley's crush had blossomed to full on love. Tyler Davis had that kind of effect on people, much like his little sister. She had been dropping hints the last time they were alone but now with him back for the few weeks, maybe something would finally happen. However hearing that the now newly turned eighteen year old had married some girl he met only a few months ago, well that crushed her.

"I DON"T GIVE A DAMN IF SHE IS YOUR WIFE TYLER!" a very angry Richard Davis screamed as he verbally attacked his son in the study. "You will get this shit annulled and you will do it now!" he growled through gritted teeth at his son.

"No." Tyler answered back. "I'm not. I married her because I loved her dad. You don't have shit to do with it."

"I see, you expect to spend my money-"

"Mom's money" Tyler corrected, "Mom's money dad. The same money that was left for me and Brooke. Did you forget that."

"I am the executor son. Did you forget that?"

"No I didn't, but seeing as how I'm eighteen that money is mine free and clear of you." Tyler pointed as Richard looked on in shock. His beloved son had never spoken back to him. That was Brooke's job.

"I mean it TY. You stay married to her and you're cut off."

"Then I guess this is good bye dad." He said a little hurt and spinning on his feet to leave but stopped with his back to his father, he couldn't bear to look at him again. "You know she told me to expect this Dad but…I just thought you'd actually be a decent human being and say you're happy for me. Guess she was right."

He pushed the door that was ajar and came face to face with a teary eyed Haley.

"Hales…"

She had no words. Haley James would experience her first heart break the moment she saw his sad eyes. Yes he may have looked at her like a little sister but Haley saw him as the man of her dreams…well someone else's dreams now.

She barely made it out the back door before he caught up with her.

"Hales will you fucking stop!"

"NO!" she screamed back, wiping her tears away as fast as she could.

"I didn't mean for you to find out like that-please just STOP!" he yelled and the blond turned facing him, her fury on full display.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER!?"

"Because…"he said feeling a slight loss of words. Haley had never so much as yelled at him before. He wasn't sure what he could say. "Because I care about you Hales."

"Funny way of showing it Tyler."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but…Hales you know how weird it is with us sometimes."

"You mean when I'm being honest and telling you I love you and you-"

"You don't love me Haley, not like that."

"I DO!"

"No you don't" he said flatly dismissing her declarations of love she had started to share just weeks ago when he came home from his trip abroad. He was only supposed to be there for a few weeks before he went off the the ivy league school of his fathers choosing but now…now he was married and all his little plans where up in the air.

"How would you know huh? I've known you for years and I know you probably a hell of a lot better than she does. And probably ever could" she made her way to him, pining her hopes and dreams on this last ditch effort to have him see her as something more than as Brooke's best friend. She raised on her toes pushing her lips to his and for a fraction of a second he let her…but didn't respond back. She lowered back on her feet searching his eyes for something, anything but all she found was the sad look of pity.

"Hales I-"

"Don't" she said brokenly , raising her hand to silence his rebuff. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. "I get it. For as long as I've known you I know when you give someone that 'I pity you' look okay. Just…just don't. I hope she makes you happy Ty." And with that Haley James turned her back on the first man she'd ever loved and did away with all the fairy tale notions of meaning something more to him. Sadly just a few months later he'd be gone forever and she'd wished she had said more.

Later that night Brooke rocked the crying girl to sleep assuring her that prince charming was out there for her. She'd find him-no he'd find her one day…when she was ready.

* * *

"Either go up and talk to him or move out of the damn way!" Haley snapped as Brooke eyed the newer guard. Lee, she thinks his name was. Brooke would stare at that boy for hours if she could. Total stalker vibe the blonde would tease. Haley felt pangs of jealousy though from her failed crush because at least this Lee guy looked back.

"I'm gonna dammit..I just want to play a little hard to get."

"You're fifteen Brooke, you're illegal to get at this point."

"You don't even know how old he is."

"I highly doubt he's fifteen…I mean look at the boy" Haley said pointing and a completely embarrassed Brooke shoved her into library heating up ten shades of red.

"What the hell Haley you don't point!" Brooke yelled in her hushed whisper as she glanced back around the corner to see Lee talking to one of her father's other guys.

"That's it" Haley settled on, so tired of Brooke being so juvenile of this. If Brooke wanted him she needed to make a move. Haley shoved her friend out of the way and made a b-line towards Lee, finding herself alittle off balance when his blue eyes turned to her. There was something so captivating about them.

"Um..Hi." Haley got out as the two men looked at her baffaled and amused.

"Can we helo you" the older man asked but Haley just waved her hand to dismiss him.

"Not you" she pointed to Lee, "You on the other hand can. I need to talk to you" she said pulling the young man away from the older guy and the seething brunette that was partially hidden down the hall. Haley dragged him all the way till they were outside before she let him go and started.

"Okay…um…can you not like look at me for a second?"

"Um why?"

"Because I asked nicely and if you are such the good guy Brooke thinks you are you'll do it."

Poor Lee, he looked more confused than ever but did as she wished and turned his back to her.

"Better?"

"Much…okay so here it goes…I'm doing this because a certain best friend of mine is practically obessed with you."

She paused when she saw his shoulders tense but continued on.

"I need to know if you've noticed this and what the hell you plan to do about it because the longer you wait to let her down the harder it's going to be on her." Haley whispered the last part feeling an old wound open just a bit.

"I don't plan to do anything about it."

"Seriously?! Why?" Haley asked thinking this whole thing was stupid.

"Because I work for her father…it's not allowed so I've been told. By many of the detail."

"Well Brooke is a big girl-"

"She's fifteen."

"So! We're both young but do you seriously think we haven't been exposed to some seriously fucked up shit?"

Those shoulders of his tensed again and she took this as a sign. His defense was weak as it was.

"Haley I like her okay."

"Just... like her?"

"More than like her but-"

"Then nothing else maters then." Haley reached for his shoulder this time turning his around. "Brooke definitely is feeling you, you seem to be feeling her…go for it. Life is too short" she said this time that wound opening a little wider as she recalled when word of Tyler's death made it back to Vegas. That had been a day that she had to try her best to pull Brooke out of the abyss. Truth be told they had done it for each other.

"So you're saying I should go for it?"

"Yes you idiot. I happen to know of a certain brunette who is hold up in the library probably waiting for me to come back, but I have a feeling she'd like to hear from you more."

Haley patted his chest and walked past the handsome blue eyes man and made her way to the cars out front. She needed to see someone.

The driver had respectfully given her the privacy she needed the second they had arrived. Every one knew where Tyler was buried. The driver himself had taken Richard countless times just last month.

"Hey Ty…it's me…shorty."

Her fingers moved slowly over the engraved letters in the marble.

"I hate your dad put you in here…Brooke does too" she said referring to the Davis mausoleum. It was so cold, so dark...so unlike Tyler.

"At least you get to be close to your mom though…kind of pathetic because now you're gonna live with your mom for all eternity." Haley laughed a bit.

"I know, not funny. But hey I have news…" she paused smiling sadly at the plaque.

"I think Brooke's gonna get a happy ending… is it bad I'm jealous?"

She frowned at the thought. She hadn't thought she had a jealous bone in her body but she knew that was what that feeling was. She had hoped all the way till the day she found out he was dead that he'd come back and tell her he had made a mistake.

"I hate you sometimes…only sometimes though….I wish…I wish it could've been me Ty. I really do. I try not to think about it too much but sometimes when I'm alone I think about you."

She sunk down to the ground starting to cry knowing there would be no warm hand at her back to calm her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and just buried her face in her knees to cry. This was her weekly ritual. Ball up at an old crushes grave and cry.

It killed her most days to not know who the lucky bitch was that was married to him. No one she didn't recognize showed up at the funeral so she knows the girl wasn't there. She figured Richard probably told her she wasn't welcome but in Haley's mind she would have come any way. If the girl had loved Tyler like he said he had loved her…nothing should have kept her away.

Brooke would never tell her who it was. Only that the girl that was formally her sister in law had gotten the marriage annulled days before he died. That was all Brooke would give up before shutting down and changing the subject. She wanted so desperately to just let Tyler Davis out of her heart forever but it would be some time before she ever would.

* * *

So many tragedies, so many lost lives and so many lost chances at happiness. Haley sat now at her best friends door as she tried yet again and failed to get Brooke to let her in.

She hadn't had all the details, just that Lee was dead and apparently Richard was to blame. In the all the times she had encouraged them to be together she had never in a million years thought Richard Davis would ever be so cold. She had heard so many different stories and knew she needed to be there for Brooke, especially with her being in her delicate condition.

"Brooke please open up."

She had been sitting at her closed door for hours now. No one had been able to coax her out.

"You can't stay in there forever. You need to eat something…think about your baby."

The swinging open was no surprise. Haley had figured mentioning the baby was her best bet. So when the door opened she sprinted in not giving Brooke a chance to shut the door.

"Get out" Brooke said in such a cold detached tone.

On the bed Haley was the hundres of pictures that were scattered on her bed. All of them with Brooke and Lee in their quiet moments of happiness. Her heart broke for her friend.

"Brooke you need to eat something."

"I'm not fucking hungry."

"I don't care. I'm not about to let you screw my nieve or nephew over because you aren't thinking!" Haley yelled and watched as Brooke flintched.

"It doesn't matter Hales…he's gone" Brooke said picking up one of the photos he had taken of them. She had been asleep on his chest and somehow he had sneaked her camera out of her purse and took a picture of them together. Her sound asleep, him gazing down at her with nothing but love in his face.

"I decided…I'm…I'm not gonna keep it."

"Brooke…" Haley said back trying to hide the shock in her voice. "That's your dad talking-"

"NO IT"S NOT!" Brooke shouted ripping the photo in her hands in half and erupting into rage. She began shuffling through the photos and ripping them into pieces anf Haley tried to calm her friend and stop her from tearing up the only pictures she had left.

"Brooke stop!" Haley screamed snatching the remaining photos clutched in her pregnant friends hand.

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

"NO!"

"I MEAN IT HALEY!"

"I DON"T CARE BROOKE! Look…I know you're hurting. I can't …even imagin what it is you're feeling but one thing I do know is that you love that baby."

"I…don't."

She said to in the least convincing. She needed to hate this baby. She needed to not feel the gaping hole in her chest. That at least was one thing that Haley did understand.

"He's gone Hales…it's over….I'm- I have nothing left!" Brooke said falling to the floor in tears. The once cheery brunette was no more. In her place was someone that Haley barely recognized.

"I know B. We'll get through this. You me and little B will be fine-"

"I told you…I'm not keeping it."

Haley could do nothing but run her hnads through the girls hair as she tried to calm her and reassure her.

Things were going to be shitty around there now. Richard had made no mystery of what he had planned for Brooke prior to the preganacy; marry her off for more territory.

Now with Brooke all but resigned to give her baby away Haley had to make a stand for her. She had made her way to his study and knocked. A cold set of brown eyes raising to meet her's.

"Mr. Davis? I need to talk to you for a second."

"Come in" he said motioning ofr her to enter. She took a few steps in bracing her shoulders.

"Look. I know this situation isn't ideal but-"

"That baby isn't staying here and that's final. And tell Brooke the next time she send you down her to do her begging-"

"She didn't send me!"

"Watch your tone young lady" he warned extracting a cigar from his desk and lighting the chopped off end.  
Haley steadied her breath, she needed to keep a level head. "I don't expect you to understand much less care but what you did today…I used to think o f you as my guardian angel. Taking me in after my parents death and not even once did I ever blame you. They made their choices just like everyone else but what you did today is take something from Brooke-she's not even herself! She won't eat, she barely talks without crying and I know it's only going to get worse from here-"

"The subject is closed Ms. James. My daughter is being allowed to carry that baby to term but as soon as she has it that's it."

"But that's the thing Mr. Davis…that's not it. Brooke is broken. That baby is goingt o be tossed out into the world without his or her family and you get to sit pretty up here on your throne because Richard Davis doesn't make mistakes."

"I said watch it!"

"NO! I watched you try to ruin everything Tyler tried to build on his own. I watch you tear my best friend down at every chance you got and I watched you as you turned them both against you. I will NOT watch you destroy Brooke like you did Tyler" Haey yelled and Richard was up and out of his seat shoving the young girl out of the door and about to raise his hand to back hand her across the cheek when they both heard a gun cock.

He froze, he looked just over her shoulder to see his daughter…what was left of her. Her cold eyes piercing through his as she held the gun steady. A hell of a lot more steady than she had earlier that day.

"Give me a reason." Was all she said as he stood still.

Brooke walked over pointing the gun at his forehead.

"BROOKE DON"T" Haley screamed, very afraid her friend was about to cross a line.

" .Go." Brooke hissed and Richard dropped his hands from Haley.

"Get out of my office" Richard growled and normally Brooke would shrink back in fear but this girl didn't bat an eye lash.

"Don't ever touch her again."

He raised his hands up and smiled that dark smile. Perhaps his daughter may end up being something of use to him as more than just a 'marry my daughter' card.

* * *

Now that she had fully matured into a beautiful young woman Haley found herself being partners in crime with the two people she could trust. Rachel Gatina had shown up and been thrown into the mix. She and Brooke seemed to know each other from somewhere but never went into detail as to where.

They were the three amigos.

"So daddy worbucks …how is the bastard?" Rachel asked turning up her beer.

The three girls were enjoying their quiet time with a few six packs at the private shooting range in back of the grounds.

"He tells me I should be greatful" Brooke slurred throwing her now empty bottle out into the darkness.

"Not to be the party pooper here-"

"First off goody two shoes no one say 'party pooper' anymore."

"As I was saying, should we really be out here with loaded guns?"

"Chill Hales. I shoot straighter when I'm buzzed" Brooke said, her slur a little more pronounced.

"See Haley, all is right in fairy tale world."

"Bite me Rachel."

"Hey I don't exactly swing that way tinkerbell."

Haley simply stood and emptid her beer and helped Brooke up from the ground. "Let's do it"

"Whoo, look at tinkerbell grow a pair" Rachel teased.

"First one to cut the target down wins." Haley said loading her gun. Brooke already done and slapping her clip back into place.

"Just say when" Rachel answered back as she finished loading her gun and stood in the empty stall next to Brook, Haley on the other side.

"GO!" Haley yelled as the sounds of three guns coming to life.

* * *

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"We need to get out of here" the brunette said looking panicked as she ran to her closet throwing things out on the bed and a gym bag following. Haley walked over looking confused.

"What's wrong B?"

"WE need to get out of here tonight. Look Rachel is already gone back to her room at the hotel to pack up. We need to be ready when she gets ba-"

"Brooke what is going on" being real freaked out as Brooke shoved things in the bag and barely looked up at her. She grabbed her friends hand and Brooke snatched away.

"Haley please go pack some shit and lets get the fuck out of here" Brooke hissed through her teath and ti was then Haley saw the fresh bruise on her friends face.

"Hold up who did that to you-Was it your dad!"

"Owen."

"What the hell is going on Brooke!?"

"I need to get out of here and I need you to come with me okay!"

The room grew silent as Haley waited a moment before she left to do as Brooke had asked. ON her way out the room she saw Owen down the corridor. He was laughing. He nerve of that son of a bitch. She marched right up, grabbing the small stone statue bust of George Washington, tapping the over grown asshole on his shoulder and then when he turned around, fully expecting it to be Brooke…

"This is for my friend you prick" she announced as the tiny blonde dropped now cracked statue on the ground next to the groaning man.

* * *

They were the three amigos alright. They had spent most of the last few days driving. Wanting to get as far away from Vegas as possible. The ended up in sunny California first before they had all decided to head down to Mexico. The three girls laid out on the beach taking in the sun.

"This is perfect" Brooke breathed out in relief. It was the first time in weeks she felt at peace.

"Tell me about it" Rachel said lowering her shades to take in the Adonis that had been pretty much putting on a show.

"Geez Rach he's like forty" Haley scoffed but knew better. Rachel was into anything that looked like it had money; eighteen to eighty.

"Let her go at it Hales, if not she'll be bitchin' later and neither one of us wants to hear it."

"No I don't want to hear her screaming 'do it harder daddy'." Haley laughed.

"You two bitches can sit her spinstering it up if you want. I'm going to get the cob webs knocked out" Rachel said getting up and making her way to the very tan man and Brooke and Haley scrunched their faces and laughed a little more. Haley looked over at Brooke.

"That's better"

"What's that" Brooke said looking back over at her friend.

"You…smiling…you look prettier when you smile."

"God Hales I know Rachel jokes about you being into girls but-"

"And she's joking too! Gross Brooke."

"Hey it's okay of you do. I won't judge."

Haley threw her mini umbrella from her drink at Brooke who in turn did the same thing.

* * *

"You have a beautiful voice" the man said from behind her. She turned around to see a tall, dark and handsome man smiling at her.

"Thanks."

"I don't know if Rachel told you but I own a few clubs-"

"Haley" Rachel said walking over and handing her the cup, "Here, Brooke said she's running late. Oh I see you've met Greene"

"We were just getting aquainted." He said back still smiling at Haley.

"Haley James this is Foster Greene."

"Nice to meet you" Haley said shaking his hand and taking a sip of her drink, oblivious to the wink that Rachel through him.

Only a mere twenty minutes later Haley's mind was fuzzy but she could distinctly feel the heavy weight of someone's body on top of her's.

"Stop…" she whispered, "don't…I don't want-"

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'm gonna take good care of you. Mmmm baby you feel so good" he whispered running his hands down her body. She cringed internally and tried to push him off. All she managed to do was roll them both off the bed. She tried to crawl away but he grabbed her by her ankles, pulling her back towards him and her dress riding up past her hips.

"Black panties, always look nice on a woman if I do say so. But et's get rid of these."

She managed this time to kick him hard enough to make him mad but he pinned her arms above her head, his chest pushing her face into the soft carpet. She was fading.

"That's it baby, Rachel said you were a feisty one."

Those words stung her more than she would ever have thought. No Rachel wasn't her favorite person but she at leats thought they were close enough to not be sold out to some guy at a party. Her stomach turned as the man's free hand run down her back to her ass and he slapped it hard.

"Fuck baby I am going to have some fun with you" was the last thing she heard just after she heard the shush of a zipper being pulled down.

Waking up with a splitting headache. That was what she was no stranger to, but realizinf what had been the last thing she remembered before she last had her eyes closed she started to struggle violently.

"Shh Hales it's me" Brooke hushed as she gathered her friend in her arms.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!"

"Haley it's me Brooke."

"DON"T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

She screamed it for at least ten minutes before she actually believed that her nightmare was over. HOure later Haley hadn't spoken a word. She had been scared to ask the question that was weighing heavy on her mind. Had that bastard gotten what he wanted?

"Brooke?"

"Yeah Hales" Brooke said back stroking her friends hair as the blonde clutched to her like a life line.

"Did he…did that guy…"

"Don't worry…I got there before he could…I took care of him." Was all Brooke said and bout the would be rapist. "And don't worry about Rachel either….I'll make sure she gets hers" and as cold as Brooke's voice sounded Haley knew she was serious.

"Haley…I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner."

"It's okay Brooke, you got there in time…no lasting damage done…I knew I could count on you."

"You're all the family I got left Hales. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Well the same goes for you Brookie."

"Three amigos no more."

"Nope" Haley said smiling, "Three was a crowd anyway. We're more likeThelma and Louise."

"A couple of crazy suicidal bitches….is it sad that that actually fits."

Both girls laughed.

"Just so you know…I will so stab you in your sleep if Brad Pitt shows up." Haley joked.

"Be serious Hales…you know it's be more of a Channing Tatum."

"Yeah…" Haley said back trying to keep the laughing going but knew she needed to say this. Now, while they could. To her expressing one's love was something she had learned over her years that you should say it loud, often and mean it every time. "I love you Brookie."

"I love you too Haley Bear."

* * *

And that's the end. I enjoyed writing about Haley and her fiesty ways. Hope you guys like it. So first off I'm not really giving this away but this is something I wanted to throw out there. Rachel was the girl that Tyler was marrid to. I mentioned way earlier on but never really said it. Also Haley doesn't know this piece of information so expect the fireworks when she does find out. Also as for what some of you guys have been saying...I never said that Nathan was the baby daddy. Sure it fits but there is so much more to all this. I know, i knoa it makes sense that Nathan is the daddy but all will be revealed much later. Also some of you have been asking about the baby and well...again all in due time. So there it is guys. Happy Labor day! I'm going to go grab up some old fashion memphis bar-b-que. MmmmmMmmmm.


	13. Chapter 13

And I'm back. I can't tell you how good it is to have some of my other favorite writers still coming back from the wood works. It inspired me so here is the next update peeps. Hope you like it.

I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

cHaPtEr 13

Haunting Blue Eyes

Brooke tossed and turned in her bed, lost in a nightmare of her past. In her dream A shot rang out and suddenly those electric blue eyes that were fixed in her mind were now a dull navy and the echoing sound of her father's laugh remained.

She shot up in her bed, clawing at her chest. Her eyes were running with tears and her chest felt like it was collapsing. Every desperate attempt to inhale was met with a sickening sound of chocking.

Her bedroom door flew open and Haley came rushing in. Her words to 'breath' and 'stay with me' doing little to calm her. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was a heart wrenching sob saying 'he's supposed to be here'.

"Tigger?…"

She hears it. It's a voice far away and she knows it's Haley's but then she's surprised by the next voice.

"Brooke?..."

Lucas Scott. He actually sounded worried. Probably because if anything happened to her he was up shit creek without a paddle.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, she was trying to breath and couldn't and then all of a sudden she passed out and-"

Brooke could hear her panicked voice and felt her eyes roll as they tried to open.

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"No…hospital" Brooke is finally able to say as she began to stir.

"Yes hospital" Haley said dead serious because as far as she was concerned she wasn't going to take any chances.

"No." Brooke said more definitive as she started to sit up in her bed, noting Lucas looked awful upset. That was laughable. Then as she looked into his eyes and it was like she was literally being stabbed in the heart. It was then she noticed she clung to him like a scared child and he was holding on just as tight. She snatched away from Lucas' grip and managed to roll out of her bed and walked over to her bathroom and shut the door.

Haley and Lucas shared a look and for the first time Lucas could see the ice queen had feelings. He had begun to start seeing her in a whole new way here lately and the last thing he wanted to do was admit he felt anything but contempt for the brunette.

"Lucas do me a favor?" Haley asked eyeing the door. It was had been some time ago when Brooke had held, let alone been held, by some man. Seeing Brooke and Lucas in that embrace, although brief, screamed volumes at her.

"What do you need Hales?" He asked also watching the brunette intently till she was out of sight.

"Watch her for me…make sure she's okay."

"Okay" he said back watching as she left the room.

Brooke Davis-Scott was evil, dangerous, selfish and spoiled as far as he could tell but sometimes…she looked so vulnerable. The feeling of being pulled was what he'd equate the feeling he had right then.

Something in him was being told to go to her…so he did.

* * *

Brooke turned the shower on hoping to wash away her sins and make it through yet another day but every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. His smile, his eyes, the way he held her, she couldn't forget it every morning. Some days she would barricade herself up in her room and pretend that life was okay and that she wasn't a horrible person but the more she tried to push out those memories of him the more they came back.

The hot water did the trick mostly because she had it scolding hot but it worked to take her mind elsewhere none the less. She heard the door open and close and saw someone sit on the edge of the counter as she continued to bathe. In the cloud of steam she could tell it wasn't Haley so that left Lucas.

The shower door opened shortly after and another body joined her under the water.

"Shit that's hot" he howled and she could do nothing but laugh.

"You know what they say about not being able to stand the heat." She ran her hands over she shoulders working out the kink when Lucas' hands slid up her back and took over. "To what do I own the pleasure of a shared shower this morning" Brooke asked not bothering to turn around. She knew what he wanted. Good thing it was what she wanted just as bad.

"Figured since I hadn't seen you in a few days I'd come by."

His hands began to massage her shoulders harder and she moaned at the increased pressure. . She poured out her lavender shampoo in her hand and started to work it in.  
"Let me" he said moving his hands from her shoulders into her hair.

His finger tips worked over her scalp gently, massaging in the shampoo and doing a good job of massaging her scalp in the process.

"Mmmm" she let out feeling like she was on cloud nine.

"You like?" he asked and only got a partial nod and moan in response. "So you want to tell me what that was about in there?"

"No." she said with total finality. Sharing her past love with Lucas was crossing a line.

"Why not?"

"Lucas seriously this isn't a real marriage, we don't have to tell each other every little thing about our pasts."

"So you're saying this isn't a flowers and candy kind of thing?"

"Exactly. Not like you'd want it to be any way…" her head dropped for a moment and she turned to meet his stare, "We aren't built that way plus...I'm not that kind of girl...not anymore."

The insinuation that once upon a time she was... was almost too much to process. He too was once upon a time he same way but life happened. His hands helped rinse out the shampoo from her hair as she rolled her eyes shut. There was something overly intimate about this moment. She couldn't help but allow herself this little brief moment of relaxation.

Next she felt his lips on the corner of her mouth and then squarely against her own. His tongue slid out across her lips and she opened them just as he had been wanting her to. Encased in a cocoon of steam Lucas backed her up against the wall and the water cascaded down their bodies as he devoured her mouth. His hands ran down her sides and gripped her ass lifting her legs to lock around him.

There was something so familiar about this to her. Lucas was becoming a constant in her life and as much as she wanted to keep hating him that emotion was slowly starting to fade. His hands caressed her sides as she slid her hands between them, joining them with a grunt and moan from them both.

His mouth latched to her neck sucking hard to leave a mark like he had wanted to on no other woman and the shock was Brooke didn't stop him. Somewhere in her deep subconscious she wanted to belong to him, if only for just these brief moments. Because belonging to someone made her feel not so alone. Perhaps that was why no matter how shitty Owen treated her she always went back.

She shook the thought of Owen away as Lucas hit a point in her that made her mind scatter. Her screams as he hit that special spot in her were music to his ears.

"God Brooke you feel so goo-" his words faded as he felt her clinch around him briefly, he had learned that as his cue she was getting close.

"Uhh… Lucas.."

More clues she was about to fall apart right in front him and he focused his eyes on her. Her head fell back against the shower wall and her mouth fell open as he shoved into her just a few more times before….

"FUCK!" she yelled as her walls fluttered before clamping down on him and in seconds he followed.

* * *

Lucas watched intently behind her as she dried her hair. He wanted desperately to get inside her head and know what exactly was on her mind.

"Careful Broody I just might jump you this time if you don't stop staring." She flirted and he scoffed.

"What happened to your number one rule…speaking of what happened to the bitch who acted like she didn't want me to be within a hundred feet of her?"

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"I'm asking what exactly is up with you"

Their eyes locked in the reflection of her mirror as she watched him look at her, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe I'm pacifying you with sex…not that you're complaining."

"I'm not, but I'm not stupid sweetheart. What are you trying to distract me from?"

"Nothing you need to be worried about…what you should be asking is why your father shoved us together in the first place. I'm just making our time together enjoyable." She turned and walked out into the bedroom with him following. "Will my husband be sharing my bed tonight or will he be too busy with his selection of groupies?"

"Is my wife offering?"

"Maybe…but then again it may all just be a trick."

He hated again that just a little hint of offering herself to him he would jump on it. That was going to have to change. Now was as good a time as any.

"Nah, I think I'll take a reign-check. Probably give Charlotte a call…the things she does with her mouth."

A smirk played on the brunettes face. Two could play that game.

"Then I guess I should probably give Owen a call" she said flippantly as she turned to her dresser. Within seconds she felt that grip on her arm and the feeling of being whirled around. She was met with a strong look of contempt on her husband's face.

"Don't you fucking dare" he warned through gritted teeth and didn't like the laugh he got from her, not the sexy kind.

"Don't tell me what to do…" she growled back, "Especially not when you want to throw those shitty call girl sluts in my face. I know the last thing I should have expected was for you to be faithful but seriously Luke you are dead wrong if you think I'm going to play the dotting wife."  
She snapped trying to rip from his grip.

"You're not going anywhere-" a small fist connected with his lower stomach knocking the wind out of him. His body backed up from her and she smiled.

"Don't think just because I said 'I Do' that you can walk all over me."

"I wasn't trying to" he strained out trying to take a deep breath.

"Next time I'll shoot you if you try to manhandle me."

She turned around to try and finish getting ready when she felt the towel get ripped from her body and a hard body pin her against the dresser, pinning her wrists to the wooden oak dresser.  
"Get off me" she growled and looked up in the mirror to see a very determined Lucas Scott behind her.

"Shut up. Let's get something straight. I'm not Owen. You try that shit with me again and I'll handcuff you to the fucking bed and-"

"And what, fuck me for days, oh yeah that's a punishment."

"No but the opposite would be, but I don't hit women, never been my thing but if you push me I will definitely enjoy teasing you into torture for hours at a time…" his lips grazed the very edge of her ear, "getting you to that point where you want to explode," his hot breath giving her tingles as the air blasted across her neck, "and then I'll leave you there hot, bothered and unsatisfied. Don't think I won't deny you. And don't think for a second it won't piss you the fuck off."

"You think you can really use sex to control me" she asked knowing he wasn't serious. He couldn't be. The very thought that she would ever give anyone control over her in that way was crazy.

"I know I can. Don't. Tempt. Me."

He released her roughly, the rattling of the dresser being the only sound in the room.

She rubbed her wrists and feeling the slight twinge of temptation. Lucas Scott was going to be more fun than she thought. He exited the room grabbing up the rest of his clothes and headed back to his room.

* * *

The next few days were full of work. Lucas met a few of the other bosses more personally, been introduced to the inner workings of the Davis organization and started working a few of the territories to ease into his position of power. Brooke on the other hand had done a wonderful job handling things elsewhere. The duo had done a good job of pushing Richard Davis out so far.

Today they were to make an appearance at a sweet sixteen of one of their allies homes. The whole ride over Lucas studied Brooke, there was something about her that seemed a little more…relaxed today and he hadn't been able to figure out why. His eyes moved over her. Today she wore the usual black chiffon shirt with a red mini skirt but today she didn't seem to have that scowl engraved on her beautiful face.

"What's with you?" he finally asked and her eyes snapped over to him.

"What?"

"You seem….happy."

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't have that frown on you usually do. What gives" he asked because he was really dying to know.

"I just smoked a bowl-"

"Nah, this ain't a high happy, it's something else" he said noticing her squirm a little under his gaze.

"You're being weird, stop starring at me." She barked. The more he was able to figure her out the more uncomfortable she felt. She didn't want Lucas to know her. She wanted him to dismiss her like most of the men in her life. That way when she turned on him it was a lot easier to separate business with pleasure.

"Yeah…it's definitely something."

He didn't get a chance to continue because the limo stopped.

They had arrived at the Gianno compound. Nicholas Gianno was one of Dan's 'on the fence' people that he had warned Lucas about. What they needed was him to come off the fence but Brooke had her reservations about this one. She had known the Gianno's family for years. They were like family.

She stepped out first and Lucas followed close behind with the envelope of a ridiculous amount of money Brooke insisted they give as a respectable gift.

"The girl has a rich ass father-"

"And her father had money, she doesn't, Trust me, money was all I was wishing for." Brooke said, ending the conversation.

"Fine, whatever."

"Good boy" she said playfully patting his head and him knocking her hand away and growling at her.

The door opened and there stood Sylvia Baker. She was Don Gianno's sister in law and a woman who probably hated Brooke more than anything.

"What are you doing here" she said disgusted, not at all hiding her hatred.

"I was invited" Brooke growled as she pushed past the overdone red head and walked in.

Sylvia's eyes scanned over Lucas and she definitely like what she saw. "And you are?" her sweet voice switching on in a flash.

"Her husband" he answered back pushing past the red head just as Brooke had.

"OH MY GOD!"

He heard as he entered the foyer and noticed the tall leggy brunette with blue eyes, a golden tan and full pouty lips.

"Brooke he is gorgeous, honey you hit the genetic jack pot!"

"Ease down on the compliments Sadie" Brooke said reaching for Lucas' hand. "Lucas Scott meet Sadie Gianno"

"Hello."

"Oh, and listen to that voice, honey you can call my anything you want." Sadie said fanning herself in that southern belle way.

"What's all this in here?" a taller man with slicked back hair and dark brown eyes entered.

"Sadie doll you betta be in here behaving" her husband teased.

"When does she ever behave?" Brooke joked as she pulled Lucas a little closer. "Gianno I want you to meet-"

His hand went up and Brooke stopped speaking. Damn Lucas wished it was only that easy. The taller man extended his hand and Lucas took it.

"Lucas Scott, son of Dan Scott and new boss of bosses around here. Damn kid you don't look old enough to run shit." He joked but he had heard plenty about Lucas Scott and knew this kid was practically raised to do what they do.

"Yeah well the looks are for the ladies but I'm all business." Lucas shot back, having had plenty older men tease him about his baby faced looks.

"Ladies? If you're married to this one you better be a one woman kind of guy" Sadie said elbowing Brooke in the ribs.

"Yeah or that one will have you fitted for cement shoes before you guys hit an anniversary" Gianno added seeing the look exchanged between the two.  
"Don't I know it." Lucas said this time eyeing his wife. He still could see she seemed way more relaxed than normal.

"MaMa!" Sadie turned to see her fiver year old son running down the steps full speed.

"Nicky don't run on the steps" Sadie warned and he instantly stopped mid stride and started down the steps again this time slower, his eyes taking in his visitors.

"Nicky go wish your sister happy birthday and tell her to stay the hell away from those presents or I'm gonna burn all of em'."

The little boy took off again this time on level ground and headed out the back door. Lucas noticed the way Brooke seemed a little tense and thought nothing of it.

"Nicky is definitely a hand full." Sadie said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah…I'll bet." Brooke looked over to Sadie, then to Nick and then to Lucas. Her hand reached out for him and he took it, feeling her hand shaking in his. Something was wrong.

* * *

The party was full of surprises, teenagers and mobsters there to pay their respects. The brief moment when she appeared shaken was now gone. Brooke Scott was back to being her flirty, carefree self. The sun had gone down and the majority of guests had moved inside but Lucas found Brooke by the grotto of the pool.

"If I forgot to mention it you looked fucking sexy tonight Mrs. Scott." He got a scoff in return and laughed.

"Shut up before I shove you in this pool and hold you under."

"I'm truly scared" he said back stepping closer ad feeling like he usually did in their moments of solitude. When it's just the two of them the world seems to stop, logic seems to fade and whatever pretenses they hold on to are let go for just a little while.

"You looked nice tonight in your suit."

He laughed and looked down at his get up. He hated this shit.

"Yeah, you picked a nice one, feels like I get dressed by my mom."

"Strange of you to bring her up now…you don't normally talk about her."

"I'll start talkin' about her when you start talking about yours."

There was a pause. For Brooke she had no idea why but for the first time sober she felt like opening up to him.

"What do you want to know" her arms crossing over her chest, suddenly feeling a little too naked to his gaze that now zeroed in on her.

"Tell me about her."

"What's there to tell, I never knew her. She died giving birth to me and my dad never remarried. Had a bunch of women that wanted to be my 'new mommy' though, Dad may not have remarried but he sure got laid a lot" she shivered thinking just how gross that was.

Lucas on the other hand felt like shit for bringing the subject up. He had nothing but fond memories or thoughts of his mother…even though it was probably the opposite for her.

"My mom… was maybe a little too perfect."

It was Brooke's turn to look at him. She studied the hard edge of his jaw, the fierce blue his eyes turned and how his lip quivered. She learned his tell-signs when he didn't really want to talk.

"I had a nanny named Poppy." She said laughing remembering the crazy Latina that she felt was a close as she had ever had for a mom, other than Sadie, and Lucas found himself laughing a little too because her laugh just made you want to do it to. "She drank tequila from the bottle and spouted some of the best bartender advice I ever heard."

"What was that" he asked looking back to the house to see the party inside was winding down.

"She used to say…" she started and Lucas looked back thinking whatever came next was probably profound enough to pay attention, "everything looks better after a bottle of Cuervo."

"Woman after my own heart" Lucas laughed.

"What can I say Poppy was an alcoholic but she was consistent."

"Looks like the party is breaking up."

"Looks like" she said back looking into his eyes and for a brief moment she allowed herself the pleasure of leaning into him, raising on her toes and grazing her lips across his. "Take me home" she whispered and knew better of him to know he wouldn't deny her.

He wouldn't. Lucas was just as much into her as she seemed into him at the moment. In his mind it didn't matter that she more than likely had ulterior motives but he couldn't seem to make himself care in that moment. He knew something was up with her. He found himself feeling her pull. He could tell in her eyes she needed him and he'd be damned if he didn't start to like that addicted feeling.

"Lead the way wife.

* * *

In true fashion Lucas knew once they started to get close Brooke always found a way to put some distance. He had expected it. His calls went unanswered, Haley and Jake hadn't seen her or know where she was just that she called in a few days ago to say she was fine but she'd show back up later.

After that he wasn't worried but more curious. With her gone Lucas had pretty much control of everything. He knew when the shipments came in, how much money was at his disposal, who was on his side but more importantly he knew now he could handle it. The power was intoxicating. He figured her falling off the grid was her way of taking off the training wheels.

That hadn't stopped him from trying to find her though. That part was pissing him off. He didn't like it one bit that she felt no accountability to him. She had been incredibly sweet the night of the sweet sixteen at Gianno's. He'd taken her back to his suit instead, undressed her and enjoyed her body for hours on end. That time had been different. She had given apart of herself to him that she never did. She had given him control and he supposed that was why when he awoke the next morning to an empty bed that she knew as well as he did now.

He could control her. Even if it was just a small piece.

Now she ran from him. It wasn't like he was in love but he wanted her. Most of all he wanted her obedience. That would take some time. In his mind Lucas knew he needed to get control of his house. It was his house now. He needed to find some way to bend his wife to his will at least a little while getting a firm grip on the territory newly acquired. Sex was as good as any weapon against her.

His ringing phone lit up with a text showing his father would like a word. Fat chance of that. He had better things he'd like to do now. He'd just finished his meeting with Nick Chavez and a few of the other lower level people that he wanted meet and greet. In his mind workers did better work when they knew who they were dealing with. He was heading to his room for a little quiet time.

When he entered his room he found the bastard helping himself to the scotch he bought.

"What the hell-"

"Easy son. I was just stopping by to see how things were going."

"Going fine."

Lucas brushed past him wanting to ignore the smirk on his father's face.

"I see a few scratch marks on you. Fun with the wife?"

"Is there a reason you bring up Brooke every chance you get? I got a feeling you probably have a hard on for her."

"Maybe, but Mrs. Scott serves a better purpose for us under you for the time being."

"And that's where she's going to stay." He growled. The thought of Dan touching Brooke made him sick.

"So you think you got what it takes to tame a woman like that?" Dan challenged, tipping his glass and loving the taste.

"I do, it's only a matter of time-"

"Before she's putting that knife in your back. I'm not convinced that she's not playing both sides still."

"Why is that?" Lucas questioned. The look on his father's face telling he knew more and was about to do some sharing.

"Because she seems to have a regular conversation with that meat head lover of hers…Owen I think it is."

Lucas started pacing. A strange feeling of ownership overcame him. Sharing was the last thing he wanted to do when it came to his wife. He didn't love her. Love was something people with no sense of reality clung to. In his mind it was simple. Brooke was his wife and apparently he needed to lay down the law.

"What are you talking about" he rubbed his jaw still pacing like a bull about to attack.

"I have a few sources here and there. Usually he turns up at her door, he stays a while and then leaves looking very satisfied." Dan watched his son before continuing, "I hear that's who she's been with for the past few days she's been MIA."

"Shut up" Lucas growled.

"Don't shoot the messenger son. The way I see it, Morello is a problem." Dan walked to his son patting him on his shoulder. "Make sure he knows who she belongs to. Feels like a real good opportunity to flex some of your new power."

"Show em' who's boss" Lucas finished as Dan laughed, putting his glass down.

"Sounds like a fine idea son. And wouldn't you know it I happen to know exactly where he is."

* * *

After being gone for days Brooke found herself in her room going over her accounts and playing catch up. She'd decided to leave checking in with Lucas for later. She had expected there to be some fall out from her disappearing act right after announcing her new marriage, mostly from the Kellers, but what she hadn't expected was for Chris Keller himself to pay her a visit.

"Coming!" she yelled as she trotted to the door. When she swung it open her day seems to get a little more annoying.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say the rumors of you double crossing me are true" he said, sweeping in and Brooke allowed it. She figured it was time to put Keller in his place.

"Rumors?"

"Yes rumors woman. Rumors that say you got hitched to my drug man but I know that you would be so evil to the Keller."

"Kind of like you were when you sicked Felix on me" her brow went up as if to challenge him to deny it.

"I didn't-"

"Save the hot air Keller, I'm not buying it. However what I will give you is a friendly warning."

"Oh yeah, what's that" he spun to see the brunette pointing her 9mm at his chest. "Whoa baby cakes no need for hardware" he sputtered as he backed away with his hands up.

"I think there is. I told you what would happen if you double crossed me Keller. Now I don't have much need for you-"

"No hold on" his voice going from cocky to scared shitless in seconds. "It wasn't my idea. Red-"

"Talked you into it? Yeah of that I'm sure but you should've been smart enough to realize that I was the lesser of two evils Chris…or was it the fact she put out. Rachel always had a way with making business deals on her back."

"There may have been some extra benefits but-"

"No buts. This is the end of our deal Chris. Consider this your termination."

"Come on Brooke I can't go back to my father empty handed."

"Too bad. Why don't you fill papa Keller in on how badly you screwed up. Not my problem anymore."

Just then the door swung up to reveal a winded Haley and amused Jake who immediately saw the standoff snatching Haley behind him.

"Everything okay boss" Jake asked eyeing the situation.

"Everything is peachy Jake, Chris was just leaving" driving home her point with the cocking of her hammer.

"I'd leave if I were you" Haley yelled over Jake's shoulder, "she seems serious" Haley laughed rounding Jake and joining Brooke's side.

"Haley James-"

"Shove it Keller, I'm not about to save your ass, doors that way" and Haley spun around and walked away laughing at how scared he looked because he may have been stupid enough to throw his lot in with Rachel he definitely wasn't stupid enough to think Brooke wouldn't shoot his ass for the pure thrill of it.

"Guess this is the end then. You guys have a fantastic night." He tipped his hand and started to walk away when he stopped, " Oh and I hear your dear old hubby has the word out on Owen…not looking good for him" he said this time not stopping till he got out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

Jake walked to Brooke who now was inspecting her gun. "I'm gonna go change" Brooke said spinning to her room and disappearing for a while before she reappeared wearing her favorite black leather shorts and blood red silk camisole shirt. The red heels setting her look a fire.  
"Keep an eye on Haley." Brooke announced as she grabbed her matching leather jacket, tucked her gun away and began walking out the door.

"Where you going" both Haley and Jake asked and 'out' was the only reply they got as the door slammed shut.

* * *

" So I think he gets it" Lucas said flatly as the bigger man stepped back to reveal a bloody Owen held up by two other men covered in black. He merely bent down and growled his command,  
"Stay. Away. From My wife."

Very simple request and Lucas had spent the last two hours making sure each blow he ordered to Owen's body was perfectly placed to get his point across. Owen spit out his mouth full of blood and looked up at Lucas. "What's the matter pretty boy, you scared she's going to toss your ass aside?"

Lucas laughed. Even with the long tortuous beating Owen still had to be a smart ass.

"Brooke's not going anywhere."

"Till she feels like it. I've know that woman every way possible, she won't stay tied down for long."

"Maybe not for you. Listen Owen this was fun but next time I catch you sniffing around the shit that's mine I'm gonna make damn sure…" he bent down to his eye level to look him square in the eye, "…that I send a few pieces back to Davis."

Lucas stood straight and waved his hand for the men to have a little more fun and then toss Owen's ass out.

Lucas made it outside to his limo, flicking his lighter to the cigarette he so desperately needed. He inhaled and almost chocked when a pair of soft hands ran across his lower abs. The moan from behind told him Rachel was more than ready for some playtime.

"I have a bed with your name on it baby"

"Sorry red, I'm a married man."

"I know, well played Scott."

"Thanks."

"Even more well played by that wife of yours. Don't worry, I can keep a secret though."

"Really" he tuned to face her, noting the very short back dress she donned.

"You know what they say about things happening in Vegas."

"I do, and it's a load of bullshit."

"You seem tense, first few days on the job getting to you?" She said running her fingers over his shoulder and feeling them tense before he knocked her hands away.

"Look I know this shit may have worked on Keller but you really need to back the fuck off, stop acting like a damn cat in heat" spat as he opened the door to his limo and told the driver to go. His phone lit up with a text from his father telling him where he could find his wife along with a not so subtle hint to put her in her place.

As pissed as he was right now…he was all too happy to.

* * *

In a strange way, the private firing range her father had built right after her brother died, had always been a safe haven for Brooke in her mind. The smell of the smoke, the feel of the gun in her hands along with the strong recoil she felt whenever she pulled the trigger…it calmed her.

In this place she could control everything because she was just that good a shot.

**Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang**

The sound echoed past her earmuffs as she emptied her clip.

**-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang**

Each time the recoil vibrated through her body she started to feel less…screwed up.

**-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang**

Empty.

She reloaded trying her best to drown out the memories that seem to take over her mind.

_Click_; as she shoved the clip back in.

_Click_ as she pulled back the hammer.

**Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang**

But even in her blissful place she couldn't escape it. She couldn't escape what today was.

Brooke was a fool by no means. She knew that look from Richard meant double cross. It was a look that was akin to the look her father had given her when he wanted to lull you into a sense of false security. That empty smile was one that was etched in her brain along with a few other faces that brought an ache to her heart. Her mind drifted to the last moment she had seen his eyes….

_"Daddy please" Brooke begged her father. Tears streamed down her face as she took in the love of her life. He was so badly broken and bruised. The pain in his eyes ripped at her very soul.  
"Do it…" her father hissed in her ear as she let out a heart wrenching sob. Her hand shook as she brought the gun level to her lover and then it dropped slowly as she began to cry harder. She spun around as a last ditch effort to beg her father to spare him.  
"Daddy please, it's not his fault" she cried and he simply looked at her with his cold detached eyes and smiled.  
"This is your choice Brooke…either you put him out of his misery or…" her father raised his hand snapping his men into action as on stuck their thumb in one of Lee's fresh wounds.  
"STOP PLEASE!" she screamed.  
Richard motioned again this time stopping the pain he suffered. "Either you stop it Brooke or I will."_

_Her eyes bounced from her father's cold eyes and then her attention was brought to the barely heard voice that spoke her name. Her tear filled eyes soaked in his presence because she knew what he was going to say. "Just do it." He whispered and in that moment she felt so much pain. More pain then she ever thought possible. Before she knew it she had snatched away from her father and was on her knees in front of Lee, cupping his face. _

_When the guards went to pull her away her father motioned for them to wait._

_She tried to control her sob as she spoke what she knew were going to be her last words to him, "What did they do you baby" she kissed the open cut on his cheek, tasting the copper taste on her lips and closed her eyes tight as he chuckled.  
"It doesn't hurt that bad….I love you" he said as her trembling body clung to him. She heard him hiss in pain but didn't hesitate to hold her. They knew this was the last time.  
"It's not supposed to be this way."  
"I know baby…I know" he got out as the pain of leaving her behind got to him. "Don't give him the satisfaction.  
"I can't do it."  
"Yea you can." He said backing her up and taking the gun from her shaking hand. Guns behind them cocked suddenly but Richard again backed them off when he saw where the gun was pointed. She watched as he locked eyes with her with the cold metal to his head. "But you won't have to" he finally said, his voice cracking._

_Her eyes shut again tight and then she felt his lips on hers. The most bittersweet kiss they had ever shared and then the bang. Her eyes shot open and he wasn't there in her eye sight. She couldn't bring herself to look down. She wouldn't. Her father's voice behind her hardening her heart._

_"At least he had the balls to do it. You on the other hand…useless."_

_Richard spun around to leave her there. Her body still as she remained unmoved on her knees. Her eyes went vacant as she realized just how alone she was now. The life they had planned, the love they shared, the memories she was sure they would make together. All gone._

_She felt a pair of strong hands picking her up and for a brief second those vacant eyes of hers drifted down and she saw the blood pooling. It was on the cold concrete, it was on her, it was everywhere._

_"I'll never forgive him for this." She said. _

That was the day the carefree, easy going, untainted Brooke Davis became what she was today. She hadn't known she had begun to cry until she felt herself fall to her knees. The gun now empty clanked to the floor as she slumped down and wept. She hadn't really cried all that much about losing Lee except for on the anniversary of his death.

She heard the steps making their way towards her and she didn't seem to care. One look at the shoes told her that her husband had found her.

Lucas looked down at her shaking body as she cried and tried her best to stop. The anger and rage that he had let build in him dissipated when he saw her. Vulnerable Brooke had always gotten to him. But this was different. He squatted down in front of her to lock his eyes on hers but she refused.

"What's wrong?" he asked knowing she couldn't be hurt physically, he hadn't seen any blood. Whatever it was had to be emotional. He went to reach for her but she snatched away screaming.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She rose quickly wiping her eyes clean as best she could. She didn't want comfort, not today, she didn't deserve it.

"What the fuck is your problem!" he yelled getting a little louder than he had intended but he was far from finished now. How dare she disappear with that punk Owen and show back up like he was the one who screwed up. "Where the fuck have you been" he hiss.

"None of your damn business" she hissed back, turning her back to him as she collected her gun from the floor and began to reload.

Lucas was getting more pissed by the second.

"The fuck it ain't. Where the fuck have you been for the last week?!"

"Gone. Now leave me the hell alone" she said back not even caring he was seeing red. She was shutting down and if Lucas was going to do it, assert his authority over her, now was the perfect time. He grabbed the gun from her hands the second she loaded the click and pinned her body against the sound proof wall.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He screamed gaining her silence; she had to admit his sudden air of authority caught her attention. The gun being jammed under her chin did it better though. Her struggling ceased and he now had her undivided attention.

"Where were you?" he asked calmly looking her square in her eye. Her chest rose and feel in quick sussesion like his. Fury was fueling the both of them.

"I said…none of your DAMN business." His grip tightened on her as he began to laugh.

"I know all about your little week away with your boyfriend." She looked puzzled. What the hell was he talking about. "I thought I made myself clear that I would not share you with Owen."

"Go fuck yourself Lucas, you don't fucking own me."

"No? You sure? Cause from where I'm standing your little stunt gave me the opportunity to take charge. Thanks by the way. People are starting to see just how flaky you are so now I am in charge."

"Good for you" she said back sarcastically.

"Don't' fucking play with me Brooke."

"Stop acting like a possessive lover Lucas" she shot back and instantly felt his lips on hers. The hard kiss being the very opposite they had shared a week ago.

"Make no mistake, you are mine now. You. Belong. To Me." She laughed in response. "Tell me." He demanded, his eyes growing dark.

"Tell you what?"

"Say it. I want you to say where you where and what the fuck you did while you were away."

"Fuck…You." She said as steady as possible.

He jacked her up onto the wall, her feet coming off the ground a little as his eyes burned with rage. She had a choice. She had no doubt that if didn't have something to tide him over. As much as she didn't want to share this she decided it would hurt nothing for him to know.

"Tell me or I end this marriage and you are out on your ass princess. I mean it."

Well looks like she didn't have a choice. She had to tell him something. He watched as she took a deep breath to calm herself. Their eyes locked as the memory of her last happy moment with Lee flashed in her mind.

_"I love you so much baby."  
She could feel his fingertips, grazing her still flat belly. He stared transfixed by the mere though that he had helped to create something outside of himself that would live and breathe and exist.  
"I love you more." She whispered back running her fingers through his dark hair, staring at him stare at her belly.  
"I want a boy." He says suddenly looking up into her hazel eyes and smiling that smile that she loved so much.  
"A boy hu?. I think I like that idea better than a girl. I don't think I'm ready to handle a mini me yet."  
"Maybe the next one" he shrugs looking back at her belly.  
"Next one? What makes you think there will be another one?" she joked.  
"Well I figure it's like this. Kids need siblings. I have a little brother I love to death and I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have him, " he looked up into her eyes once more, "or what his life would be without me."  
"I know you miss him."  
"I do but I had to get out of there…"  
"Baby you don't have to talk about it if you don't want." She soothed running her hands through his dark hair. It was something that managed to always calm the both of them down.  
"I know…anyway I know I'll be a hundred times better at being a dad to this little guy."  
He leaned down to kiss her belly, his lips lingering on the lower part thanking god that she loved him enough to give him a family. A family that would be his alone.  
"I love you Lee."_

Her eyes were slightly cloudy but her voice had been clear as day.

"I went to see my son."

* * *

And that's the end of this update. Sorry about the delay but I been super busy with work and school. You know how it is. Hope you guys like the update. So what do you think. Lucas just got a big bomb dropped on him. How will he react? Next up our favorite power couple deal with this very big secret and a plan goes into action. I know, not much to go one but hey, i like to keep you all on your toes.

Simon says Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Ughhh I know I suck and I am so violating doing this on my break in class again but I needed to get this up becasue it's gonna be late class and a early day tomorrow so here is 14. Love the reivews guys I am still on top of the world from them.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

cHaPtEr 14

**Chess Pieces in a Game**

They stood in two different stalls each with a million thoughts going through their minds. Brooke had seen the look on his face the second she mentioned son. Yes Brooke Davis- Scott was somebody's mom. He had looked her over and she figured he hadn't saw her as the mother type. He was right. That was why her son wasn't with her.

Lucas had initially thought she was lying, then joking but then the seriousness of her words and what they meant hit him like a ton of bricks. The woman he had shoved up against the wall had given birth to someone's kid. What did that mean? Why the hell was he just finding out about this? He had released her in shock and backed away and then starred at her, unsure of what to say to that.

They only stared for a moment and remained silent as she snatched her gun back and turned. She had straightened her muff on her ears and lined up her shot and began firing. Unsure of what to do he took the other empty stall next to her and submerged into his own world, shooting the paper targets, filling the fake man with holes as his mind wondered.

What did her son look like? Who was his father? Was it Owen? Was that why Owen had such problem with letting her go and her doing the same? That thought sent a pang of jealous rage through him. Two clips later he got his mind clear enough to ask her some questions he took off the muffs and heard nothing. He peered around the corner of the wall and saw her leaned against the counter with her hands gripping the edge. Her head was down but he could tell by the move of her jaw she was biting that lip.

"Why didn't this come up?" He asked thinking her having a kid would at some point during the weeks they spent together with him being just her dealer. Hell at some point when he became her husband.

"It just didn't. Does it matter?" Before he could answer she did it for him. "No it doesn't. My son has nothing to do with this life. The end."

"I think if I'm fucking married to you that-"

"Stop thinking about him. You won't know him and he won't know you…." He saw she wasn't done talking so he allowed her to reload her gun and ignore him a moment. He knew this was over sharing for her. "I'm not his mother."

"You just said-"

"I know what I said" she snapped turning to meet his confused gave with her angry one.

"Then please clarify for me how you have a son but you're not his mother?"

"I gave him up."  
Click went her clip as it slid back into place.

"I was young and I wasn't in any shape to be a mother so….I gave him up."

With that she emptied her clip, cutting the paper figure down to nothing. He waited for her to stop, and be in between reloads till he asked his question.

"What about his father?"

He really needed to know. Was Owen her son's father, then if not where was this man that had managed to open Brooke up far more than he imagines any other person. Whoever this man was had achieved what Lucas believed to be impossible.

"Dead."

Well there was that. At least he didn't have to worry about some talk dark stranger coming out of the shadows and taking her away. It was the first time Lucas realized that was the last thing he wanted.

"I'm sorry you had to do that."

"Don't be," Click, went her safety as she unleaded again, "I'm not."

"You can tell me things."

Brooke with her back to him began to tremble….with laughter. 'Tell him things' he was the enemy.

"Let's not over do this Kodak moment Scott. It's so not us."

"It doesn't have to be all hard all the time Brooke."

"Yes it does Lucas" she said after a beat and then spun around to meet his eyes. Those eyes she had tried to ignore and yet in that second she couldn't. She had done a good job so far of pretending he meant nothing to her but faced with his presence, when they were alone and there was no buffer she knew she defiantly felt something more than hatred for the brooding blonde.

"What if I don't want it to be?"

"Well what do you want this to be Lucas? Love?" she scoffed again.

"Fuck no…you and I both know that ain't us. Never will be. We're too full of ourselves to ever be that selfless."

"Then what?"

He waited a moment, reading her eyes as a challenge. She was challenging him to step up and take control because he could see the defeat and tiredness in hers. She wanted someone else to take the lead for a change, not have to be the HBIC for one in her life. He walked over to her, taking the hot metal from her hands and laying down with a clank on the counted she was propped up on.

"We can be something that the both of us need." His hands ran through her hair and he starred into her hazel eyes seeing her giving into him. "We could be each other's friend."

"Friend?" she laughed at the idea, almost scoffing, "Lucas I have enough of those."

"Not like me. Brooke I could be the best asset you have or the biggest fucking problem you'd ever want. All I'm asking for is your loyalty. No more secret meeting with Owen."

"How di-"

"No more dropping off the face of the planet without me knowing where you go."

"Fuck th-"

"I don't need to know everything. Just that you're okay."

"Where was this fucking concern when I was knee deep in the shit. Do you know Felix actually had me?"

He backed away a little knowing this was something he needed to hear.

"He had me tied up and at his disposal. If I hadn't been the kind of person I am I would be dead right now. The sad part about all of that was I expected more from you. How the fuck am I supposed to trust you when I'm pretty damn convinced if the chance came up you'd throw me under the bus?"

"I can't pretend that that wasn't my saddest fucking moment okay?! I did come looking for you. I wanted to save you but-"

"Owen just happened to want to save me more. Thank god for that." Lucas looked on confused.

"One of Felix's buddies hung back to watch the outside. Owen heard what Keller and Rachel were up to and instead of him coming to find me he FOUND me." She made a choice to leave out Dan's involvement for the time being.

_Flash back_

_The feel of that metal to the back of her head made her heart sink. This was it. This was the moment she had prayed for. True release from this shitty life she had been born into. She wouldn't be afraid to go, only afraid of what would happen to those she cared about afterwards. But the click and bang never came. Only the low chuckle of the man behind her._

"You know if I were a vengeful man I'd pull the trigger;" Owen said out loud and laughing when Felix's face fell now realizing Owen had played him.

_Felix, Owen and some nobody had been picked to dispatch of the brunette but it looked like Owen was on her side._

"Good thing you happen to be pussy whipped for me then O."

_End of flash back_

"You may not like it and to be honest I could give two shits if you do but Owen always has and always will have my back. Either deal with it or we can call it quits now because no one is going to tell me who I can associate with" she said closing the little space they had and getting in her husband's face. Brooke Davis-Scott was not one to be pushed around.

"As long as he keeps his shit to himself… whatever."

"And if he doesn't?" she challenged knowing now was a good time to test those boundaries and  
when his hands gripped her arms again and tightened she knew that was her line.

"Then I will enjoy the fuck out of torturing his ass while you watch."

She shrugged off his grip and he backed away.

"My son's existence stays between us do you understand" she said turning her back to him.

"Fine by me but who else knows?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious if my father knows."

"He doesn't and he won't. I don't need my father and Dan hanging my kid over my head."

"Your dad?"

"He thinks he has my son." She growled out hating the fact her father thought he had something over her.

"I don't follow?"  
Brooke turned around to meet his piercing eyes again. She had a choice. Tell the truth….or tell more lies. She waited a moment and Lucas remained quiet and urged her on.

"When I had my son my father was hell bent on putting him up for adoption. The father wasn't what he'd call breeding material."

"Sick."

"I know. Anyway, he was going to shove my kid off on the first couple that paid the biggest bucks."

"Still not following."

"He sold the wrong kid."

Brooke hung her head in shame. She still kept a close eye on the kid but she still felt like shit.

"When I gave birth there was another girl in my room, she was young, pretty, pregnant."  
Lucas stood listening to Brooke story knowing this was probably the first time she had ever gone into detail about this. "When I went into labor Owen helped me run. I wanted to have my baby away from all those people who would take him away and do god knows what….I ended up in a convent in California."

Brooke leaned more onto the counter trying to not let the tale get to her too much. She felt the need to purge herself of her sins.

"The girl…Abby…she gave birth the same day as me. She…she died though. One of the nurses told me later that she bleed out and that her baby would be put up for adoption to a nice family that Abby had picked herself. She was going to give her kid up anyway."

Lucas noted the tears that were fighting to escape but Brooke wouldn't let them.

"Owen shows up the next day a few minutes before my dad did with his fucking goons. So I made a choice."

"What did you do?"

"I paid one of the nurses to switch the babies. Abby's baby was placed in the bassinet beside me while my baby…"

"Was put in the other."

"My father comes in, shooting a few of the people to get his point across and he takes the baby that was by me and demands I get up and get dressed…that we were leaving."

Brooke breaks down a little and Lucas begins to think the worst.

"Brooke what happened to that girls baby?"  
Brooke took a moment to steady herself. She pushed off the counter and walked back to him.

"My father kept him. He kept him to hold the baby over my head to make me do whatever he wanted me to. He has that poor kid locked up in a compound somewhere with a nanny to take care of him and I feel like shit for putting that kid in my son's place!" Brooke yelled. "I feel like shit but I don't regret it. I wanted my boy to have the life I never did. I swore on my mother and his father's grave that I would never let my father control him. Never."

Brooke walked past the blonde hoping he'd drop it but he wouldn't. Brooke had pretty much switched that poor kids life with her son's and he knew better than anyone what that life was like. To have a father who loved business and bottom lines than him. Have a life filled with crime and a bunch of soulless people.

"You have to do something."

"I TRIED!"

"TRY HARDER BROOKE THAT KID IS INNOCENT!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

She snatched away hating the burning feeling she got from his touch and the disappointed look in his face. Who the hell was he to judge her.

"Then try harder Brooke. Your father is a son of a bitch and that kid did nothing to deserve you shoving him in harm's way."

"I know."

"Then fucking take him back! I'm willing to bet if that kid was your own flesh in blood that was trapped under your fathers' thumb you'd move fucking heaven and earth to get him back."

"I would, and you know something I want to give that kid a life he deserves It's out of my hands."

They were at a standoff. Brooke felt like she had exposed the most sensitive part of herself and confessed one of her biggest secrets and Lucas was looking at her differently. He saw the rage in her, the contempt for her own actions but he also saw that she wasn't going to really do shit unless she had to.

"That kid is not staying with your father."

"And how do you suppose that's going to go down. My father knows that that boy is the only thing he has in his hands to keep me in line. He's not letting that kid go."

"Not unless he knows that the kid isn't his grandson."

"What?" she said backing up. He couldn't possibly…he wouldn't.

"I say Richard finds out the kid he's had under his thumb isn't his blood he'll drop him-"

"And come looking for my real kid. No." She said dead serious and shaking her head at Lucas' stupidity.

"Brooke how old is that kid?"

"What does it matter?"

"I'm just curious how long you've left that kid to grow up under your father. I may not know much about you but Richard Davis ain't winning any father of the year awards."

"Five."

"Five years."

"Yes he's five."

"What's his name?"

"Angelis…after my great grandfather."

"Just perfect. All the more believable."

Lucas pushed past her this time thinking this woman was unbelievable. She sold this poor kid out and left him there for five years…as long as he was there her son stayed safe. He was almost out the door when he felt the butt of a gun hit him across the back of the head. He went out just as they always do and he hit the ground hard. She felt a little remorse her plan was more important than any feeling she may or may not have for the blonde.

* * *

Lucas woke up feeling like shit. The familiar pulse of pain hit him when he tried to lift his head and remembered someone had hit him in the back of the head. Someone like his wife. Someone who was going to regret the shit out of that.

"Good…you're up." Brooke said in her particularly scary cheery tone. "Listen, I'm sorry for hitting you but-"

"Baby you haven't begun to be sorry" he growled cracking his neck and going to move realizing he was tied down. "What the fu…why the fuck am I tied down to a fucking chair?!" He jerked and the chair rattled under the force.

"Insurance. Listen to me, I was going to apologize for hitting you but I'm guessing we both know that's a load of shit. I said no and I meant it Lucas."

"And the other kid…what about him Brooke. What about him, do you think you're friend Abby would be okay with what you put her kid in?!"

"Probably not but I've been doing some thinking."

"Bout what? How you're going to get out of this because when I get lose you better pray you got something strong enough to stop me from-"

"I think your sister Lily's safety is enough to keep you in line" she said moving over to Lucas who was tied down to a kitchen table chair with is hands bound behind his back. She straddled his lap and kept on speaking. "I don't want to do this okay" she said seeing the anger seething on his face, "I already lost his father and I… am not going to even chance you screwing this up by going off and running your mouth."

He wanted to be angry. Hell he had a good reason to be when she threatened his sister but she was only making a point. He'd do anything to protect his baby sister from the life he and his brother got sucked into and he had to give her that at least.

"Don't threaten my family." He said plainly.

"Then don't push me. Look, " she exhaled knowing this was probably getting them nowhere but she still had to try. "like I said I've been thinking…If I take my father on and get the kid back…maybe that would be enough you know…I'll find him a family that'll treat him right and raise him and love him…but I am not telling my father that kid he has isn't my son."  
Lucas looked her in the eye knowing she was serious. He could see the guilt and the determination. She was asking for his help…his permission.

"So what does that mean to me?"

"You help me get the kid back and…I'll give you whatever you want….as long as I get to go free from all this."

He was puzzled. What did she want to go free from.

"What exactly is it you're asking me for?"

"When all is said and done. I want a divorce."

"Wha-"

"I'll give everything over to you, all the stocks, the money, the control of all the properties my grandfather and my mother left me…I'll give you all of it in exchange for a divorce."

His initial thought was to say no. He wasn't in love as he had told himself many times before but the 'D' word stung a bit. The thought crossed his mind that she'd leave him and run off into the sunset with Owen. He couldn't explain why but that bothered him more than anything.

"Why a divorce? One would think you hated being married to me."

"It's not all bad Luke" she said patting his cheek, "but I want to be free and clear of this place…and you" she said locking her eyes to his to let him know she was serious.

"Brooke-"

"It's a deal breaker Lucas."

"If I say yes then what?"

"We go after my father. Dismantle everything he has and tell him we'll take it all if he doesn't give us the boy."

"If that's all it took then why haven't you done it before now?"

"I don't want to do this Lucas. As shitty a man he is, he's still my father. A full on showdown will make people pick sides. It'll get ugly and fast."

"And what's the alternative…what if I say no?"

She shifted the chair a little and he swore he hear the crackle of plastic.

"You don't want to know."

He had no doubt if it came down to him and her son she'd do what she had to and Lucas was no fool, plastic only got brought out when blood needed to be caught.

"Okay. You help me take your father down, get the boy back and get control…and I'll let you out of the marriage."

"Thank you" she said quietly. Now he knew there was more to this.

* * *

The meeting was inevitable. It was time for Lucas to make a mark and for the other bosses to know who was running things. The meeting was set at the same place and Lucas felt a little more sure of himself as he and Brooke stood on the other side of the double sided glass.

"Don't be nervous." She said not taking her eyes off her father who sat close to the end with Rachel by his side.

"I'm not. This is it though. You sure you want to give all this up?"

"Never been more sure of anything. You remember that those people in there would just as sure cut your throat as they would smile at you. No on in there is your friend without having something in it for them."

"What about you" he said eyeing her closely. He knew there was something but she had yet to share what it was his father had on her or even what was really in it for her to put him at the head of her table.

"You're giving me something I never thought I'd get without fighting tooth and nail for ."  
"What's that?" he asked trying to keep his composure when she finally turned to look at him with those eyes he'd started to think held something so real. They had the power to tug at his emotions and that was something he hated.

"Freedom."

She gave him the half dimpled smile and led the way to the meeting room. All eyes turned to them as they entered.

"Glad everyone could make it on such short notice." Brooke started as she eyed Rachel and Richard. "Very glad the two of you could make it."

"Why are we hear again sweetheart" Whitey Durham piped up, "I figured those two should be run out of town by now."

"No such luck old man" Rachel answered.

"The night is still young" Brooke shot back. She had always been fond of Whitey seeing as how he had been her grandfather's best friend.

"So we gonna finally hear what blondie over there has to say?" One of the other bosses asked gesturing to Lucas. His anger was evident on his face but his wife was quick to put anyone in their place. It took her only second to brandish her gun and point at the man's head. He stilled in fear because everyone knew Brooke Davis didn't miss.

"You'll either show my husband respect," and the room went silent enough to hear the cock of the hammer, "or regret it Valino." The brunette growled as her husband's hand rested on her lower back. He led her to the set of chairs that were empty before he started.

"I don't expect shit from any of you, with that said I also don't got shit to prove to any of you either."

The room remained silent as they each sized Lucas up. They had all heard of him taking charge when Brooke did her latest disappearing act and some were even impressed, It's not every day a young guy could out Richard Davis and handle the territory by himself while his wife went MIA.

"Kids got balls" Whitey announced. "So why exactly are we here this time?"

"To formally offer a deal." Lucas started as he turned his attention to Richard. "I have controlling interests of Davis holdings as well as land titles and much, much more. I'm selling"  
Lucas said and the room remained silent again but this time for a different reason.

"What exactly you selling kid" Don Carmichael asked.

"All of it" he answered back and the gasps in the room followed by murmurs erupted. Lucas hadn't taken his eyes off of Richard who now looked to be pissed beyond all reasoning.

Good.

"How much?" one of the other asked followed by more offers upon offers. Let the bidding war begin.

* * *

"That was pretty stupid Scott" Rachel said catching up with the couple as they left. Richard had stormed out some time ago, to plan his retaliation no doubt.

"How so Gatina" Brooke asked back smiling.

"You and I both know Richard isn't going to let you break up his empire and sell it off piece by piece."

"It's not his empire, it's mine."

"And now mine" Lucas added.

"Well look at Jail boy playing mobster all of a sudden. It suits you." Rachel eyed Lucas up and down and he found it incredibly funny how Brooke seemed to go green with jealousy. "Richard wants a word with she bitch over here" she said pointing to Brooke.

"Thanks. And watch your mouth about my wife. Tell Richard if he wants to discuss the terms for keeping the territory together then he will talk to me, not Brooke."

"Ohhh Brookie you let cave man make the choices now?"

"Screw you bitch."

"Oh he already has and loved it. Didn't you Jail boy."

Lucas reacted quickly by grabbing Brooke before she had a chance to snatch a plug of hair out of Rachel head.

"Good night Rachel" he growled pulling an eerily quiet Brooke along.

Once inside the back of the limo he turned his attention fully to her. He could tell she was fidgeting with any little things to avoid looking at him.

"Brooke?"

"What" she snapped snatching open the mini bar in the back of the car and grabbing a canter out and turning it up.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing" she said after she emptied the glass bottle and tossed it aside and turned to look out the window.

"I gonna start to take offense if you keep ignoring me."

"Why does it matter Lucas" she snapped again.

"Because you're my wife and I want you to-"

"Who was better?"

"What" he asked baffled by her question.

"Who was better. Her or me?"

"Brooke that's a stupid fucking question."

"No it's not. If you asked me who was better between you and Owen I could tell you."

"And that answer would be?"

"I asked you first husband." She moved over to his side of the limo and sat right up on him. He moved to bring her into his lap and their foreheads touched as he tried to calm his body. She had started to be a little more affectionate, a little more open and a lot more okay with the sex. She was getting under his skin.

"Was she better than me?"

Brooke's lips caressed his neck as she placed soft kissed up to his ear before biting on his ear lobe and sucking on it gently.

"You…you're better. Best I ever had." He answered honestly and loved the look of triumph on his face.

"Good answer" she went to kiss him and he pulled back before her lips found his.

"And now my turn."

"Your turn what?"

"Who is better?"

A devious smile played on her luscious red lips and he knew his wife was in a playful mood.

"That's a stupid fucking question Luke."

"One you said you'd answer."

"No I said I could."

And her lips locked on to his for the duration of their ride home. Lucas knew he was in more trouble than he'd ever imagined. Brooke Davis Scott was so far under his skin now he had no idea how to get her out.

* * *

Lucas is falling deeper and there is still so much to reveal. I know Brooke sounds like a bitch for giving her dad the other kid but still there's more. There's always more with this chick. Expect the unexpected. I still am not giving any hints on who baby daddy is but up next little Angelis is brought into the story and Brucas enter the twilight zone...(do do do do do do do do do do do do dun dun dun) I know, I'm real tired. Anyway, you guys gotta review I need to know you're all still with me.


	15. Chapter 15

So I'm gonna make this short. I missed FF and missed all of your reviews. Thank you to all who sent me messages to let me know you still gave a crap about my little made up world. So Read on and apology at the end. BIG REVEAL IN THIS ONE. Yet another piece of the puzzle revealed.

* * *

cHaPtEr 15

**Son of Mine**

Things had been going well so far. Lucas was settled into his job with Brooke as his partner…and a friend. They had moved from the hotel at Lucas' suggestion for security and Brooke agreed. He figured he'd keep a better eye on her if they actually lived together as man and wife.

They had taken up residency in a home just outside the Las Vegas City limits. The compound had belonged to her grandfather so she knew the property well. The place had alarms and cameras practically everywhere except the master suite and the bathrooms. Her grandfather had been a big man in his day and therefore found security for his family to be a priority.

Lucas had settled into the master suite and much to his anger Brooke had chosen to reside in a different room. She picked her brother's old room oddly enough. Lucas and she had gotten close in the weeks that passed as they broke Richard's little empire up piece by piece and auctioned it off to the highest bidder. That day Richard was close to having a heart attack as Brooke could surmise from the vain that threatened to burst in his head.

In the meantime Brooke had been acting differently. Lucas couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew it was different. It was like going back to her family's house had awakened a part of her he had never seen.

"You see this" she pointed to the small bullet hole in the wall of the dining room, "First time I ever shot a revolver."

"In the house?" Lucas asked almost laughing as she looked over her shoulder at him to speak.

"Yep. Tyler dared me and of course I couldn't pass that up" she turned back to the wall, poking at the hole as she had done years ago.

"Hold old were you" he asked going to inspect the hole himself. He liked to get close to her now just to see if she'd move away and here lately it had started to happen less frequently.

"Twelve I think." She shrugged trying to remember that day as her husband studied her profile wishing he didn't want her so damn much.  
"Anyway my gramps was pissed beyond words."

"Sounds funny."

The silence filled in between them as they inspected the hole. It had become common for the two to be comfortable around each other with no words needed. It was then in those moments of silence that she managed to shock him the most. She sauntered over to the spot he had just vacated by the dining room table.

"He would've liked you if he met you."

Lucas looked over his shoulder at her as she took a long drag off the joint they were passing at the moment.

"You think?"

"Oh yeah. Anyone who could go up against my dad and be unshakeable would definitely be on his good side."

Lucas observed the look of content on her face. Ever since they moved in she'd start talking about her family and just get this look on her face.

"What about your brother?"

Her smile sank for a second before returning to a smirk.

"He'd have hated your ass."

"Why" he asked taking the joint from her that she offered.

"Because he never thought anyone was good enough."

He debated whether to broach this next question but his mouth was talking for him already.

"What about your kids father?"

"I don't want to talk about him" she snapped as she snatched the joint back and took a long pull and handed the joint back to him.

He watched as she attempted to put her walls back up but failed. One of the hazards of getting high is your senses dull. Now was the time for him to make a move. The more time he spent with her the more he wanted to own her. That was as close as he came to love.

She moved to the living room but he was right behind her. She stood in front of the unlit fireplace, observing the portrait of her grandparents. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms tight around her. Her arms were locked underneath his. He could smell the lavender as it took over his senses. He only got to enjoy the moment of being close to her till she shoved him back. He let her go because it was no use in keeping her locked in his arms. She'd just claw her way out. Before she got too far away he asked the question that had been on his mind for weeks now.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?"

She froze. Brooke didn't do well with letting people in. They both knew this.

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"I asked you first" he smirked already anticipating she'd answer his question with a question. Another thing he picked up on when she got vulnerable. He'd go in for the kill tonight.

"I don't like people to get too close."

"Fair enough. I keep trying because the more time we spend together the more I-" she rushed him. Putting her palm over his lips, stopping him from saying one more word. Their eyes were locked in an intense gaze. Standoff worthy. She needed him to stop before she started to feel things that were right below the surface she had done a good job in burying.

"Stop. We don't need to be this or anything else. Lucas we need to keep this as it is."

"Are you afraid this is becoming something else?" He challenged knowing she was teetering on the edge of opening up to him.

"Scared is the wrong word."

"Hesitant then." He shot back, meeting her gaze with his steely one. He wanted to peel back every piece of her defenses. Tonight he was hell bent on taking another piece of his wife to keep for himself.

"What's your game?" she spat out backing away but he just stepped forward to cut her off. She was trying to run and he wasn't letting her go."You're playing a dangerous game Luke."

"Who says we're playing" he stepped a little closer and saw the large gulp she took. She wasn't used to him being this aggressive. Yes when he wanted to fuck he made it no secret but what he was doing now was different. He was trying to seduce her and she had to admit he was succeeding.

"I'm not….that's what I was saying" her back hit the wall and her eyes stayed locked to his.

"What if I said I wanted more than what you're giving me?"

"I'm giving you the business, no strings. What else do you want?"

His eyes dropped over her body and he licked his lips leaning forward, only a breath away from her lips.  
"I want you to give me…" his lips ghosted a kiss over her lips and then pulled back, "what I'm owed."

"And what is that."

"I want you…I want your devotion, I want your loyalty. I want-"

"You're asking too much."

"I don't think so. You're wearing my ring" he flicked the stone, more like rock, on her hand. "I'd say that entitles me to a hell of a lot."

"You'd be right if this was a real marriage."

"What makes it not real?"

"For starters we don't even share a bed, unless I want-"

"And you want to all the time you just like denying yourself. I think you're a closet masacist."

"Maybe" she said biting her lip. The way his eyes pierced her turned her on more than they had before. Oh yeah, she was high as hell and horny. That had to be the reason.

"What else?" He asked to no one in particular. "We live together. We work together. I think you're starting to need me."

"Careful Lucas, you're doing good with the whole dominate husband act but-"

He pushed her hard against the wall again, her breath escaping her and her eyes going wide as his lip crashed on hers.

The kiss was rough, not painful but no where near gentle. The seducing was over. She moaned into his lips, loving the taste of him on her mouth. He was so addictive and getting harder to resist. He ripped at her shirt, throwing it over his shoulder as he caught the back of her keens and hoisted her up in his arms. Her long legs wrapped around him as she got pushed into the wall again. Something about him was getting her fired up. He knew she secretly wanted a man to dominate her. Maybe not in life but definitely in the bedroom.

"You belong to me," his teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, almost to the point of drawing blood, "say it" he demanded.

"Never."

"Oh you will Pretty girl…you will. Just not yet."

He shoved his pants down and pushed her panties aside thanking the heavens she wore a skirt today. When it was all said and done and both of them lay panting on the living room floor Brooke realized that she was losing the battle. Lucas Scott was getting to her.

* * *

That next week Richard had called a meeting and asked Lucas his terms…

"What is it you want….I know it can't be the money, hell you're tossing away almost anything that could be valuable to you." Richard asked rolling the cigar in his hands as she prepared to light it.

"I want the boy."

Richard's eyes shot up.

"What boy is it we are discussing?" Richard did an awful job of playing coy.

"My wife and I have decided that we want her son…with us, and if that makes her happy then that's what will happen."

"You expect me" Richard started off laughing and trying to stand, "to hand you my grandson? You people are crazy. I hate to break it to you Scott but my daughter has about as much maternal instinct in her as a cat in heat. The brat is not up for negotiation."

"You're right he isn't. This is nonnegotiable." Lucas stood nose to nose with the man making sure he was heard loud and clear. "If you don't want me to walk out of here and liquidate everything you built, and trust me I will without batting an eyelash, you'll pack him up and hand him off."

"You can't push me Scott." Richard growled back.

"Not pushing. I'm giving you the opportunity to amicably part ways. Brooke keeps what is hers and you keep what you built. Or I walk out of here and make a phone call dismantling everything."

Lucas' blue eyes darkened letting Richard know he was serious.

"What's it gonna be pops. I don't have all day."

Richard stood immobile for a moment, feeling backed into a corner. He could start from where he was but he wouldn't start all over, not just so he could hang on to the brat. The kid they could have and the rest…Richard would take back soon enough.

He made his way over to the desk and took out an envelope. Then he picked up his phone and started speaking French to someone on the other line. Once done Richard walked back around his desk and pushed the envelope into Lucas' hands.

"He's all yours now." And with that Richard backed away with a smirk. He knew what was in that envelope was just the light to the fuse that would blow his daughter out of the water.

* * *

She had been a ball of nerves ever since her father called. She was sure that it wouldn't be this easy. Her father was a basted by nature, cold hearted and lacking of a soul. That she had experienced first-hand. She must've paced the floor three hundred times, finding nothing to calm her. Even a trip down to the range on her grandfather's property didn't work.

The loud ticks of the grandfather clock sounded out into the silence almost driving her crazy till her eyes settled on a photo on the mantle.

Her grandfather's butch and guarded smile greeted her. She couldn't' help but smile back. She could remember the hundreds of stories he used to tell her about her mother, her grandmother and life in general. Every time she allowed herself the time she would think of the loved ones she'd lost.

Her mother dying at child birth, her grandfather meeting his end by heart attack and her beloved brother finding his release into the afterlife at the end of a gun. Just like Lee.

Lee.

She hated to think about what he would say in this situation. She had lied so many times now the truth was barely recognizable to her now. Not to mention the lines that had been drawn in the sand were beginning to fade with each crash of waves that she called Lucas. Oh yes, the lines were fading fast.

Every tick of that damn clock seemed to chip away at her sanity. What the hell was she going to do now. Her little plan hadn't included this kid. What the hell was she going to do now. Find a suitable home for him and move on. She felt a little squeeze on her heart at the thought of him.

Angelis Lee Davis had seen her maybe a handful of times and now he was going to have to be around her till she found him a place to stay. Her hands wrung with anticipation as she watched the time tick by on the clock. This was going to get way messier than she thought.

* * *

This car ride was the most awkward ride in his life. The way the kid looked at him creeped him out. It was like he was a little pod person.

"Where are we going" Angel asked as he looked at the man before him.

"Home kid."

"I was home" he answered back quickly and Lucas groaned. Kids asked a million fucking questions from what he remembered of his sister Lily. He rubbed his face growling a little hoping for the kid to get the point. "Are you alright" the kid asked.

"I'm fine" Lucas said back with his face still buried in his hands.

"Then why are you making that noise-"

"Look kid, I'm only doing this because I-we felt you needed to be in a better place."

"Who's we? Are we going to see my mom?"

Lucas didn't want to answer that question. It was suck ass answer. His mother was dead, the woman who pretty much kidnapped him made him into a mobster's pawn. This kid had a shit lot in life before it even really got started.

"Ummm."

"That place wasn't so bad." Angel said finally breaking his gaze on Lucas and looking to his nicely tailored shoes.

"How come?" Lucas asked almost a little too quick. This wasn't his kid, this wasn't his wife's kid. But somehow he really wanted to know just a little about him. Perhaps he saw something in this kid that he saw of his brother. There had been a time when his mother Karen had had the chance to protect Nathan from their father, protect him and somehow this parentless child reminded him of how his brother was brought up.

"The old man didn't really bother me. My nanny…she took care of me. She'll be sad there without me."

Lucas eyed the boy and his dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. This boy looked wiser beyond his years and it was then he understood the guilt Brooke must be feeling. This kid should have been a happy go lucky five year old. Instead he seemed so…lifeless.

"She'll survive kid."

"Are you my daddy?"

The boy's line of questions were coming like one-two punches. No and god knows who this kid's father was.

"No. But…Listen, you'll be taken care of."

The boy grew silent the rest of the ride to the compound but kept a steady eye on Lucas. This was right back to being the most awkward car ride ever.

* * *

The gates parted and Brooke was on the entrance steps waiting. Standing in the house was becoming suffocating. The cool air off the desert was making it a little better but the moment the limo door opened her heart constricted to the point where she couldn't breathe.

Lucas got out first followed by the little boy who hopped out on his own and reached for Lucas' hand. If this wasn't such a serious moment she would've laughed at the look on Lucas' face. It was obvious he wasn't that much into kids. He still held the little boys hand anyway as they made their way to the house.

The two blondes stopped short of the brunette who was now shaking on the inside with nerves. What the hell was she doing? This was fucking dangerous. The little boy stood next to Lucas looking at Brooke expectantly till he spoke.

"You're the lady that came to see me" he said matter of factly. Angel was a sharp kid and could tell by the atmosphere this was big.

"Yeah..." Brooke answered back as she looked at the boy, unsure of what to do so she wrapped her arms around herself and continued, "Come inside, I set up a room."

Lucas wanted to laugh himself. Never had he seen Brooke look so unnerved. The visual was something he thought he'd never see. The closer he got to her the more he saw of her lower layers she kept hidden from the world.

"I couldn't remember what you liked so I made some spaghetti."  
_  
Spaghetti? When the hell did she start cooking?_ Lucas thought as he ushered the boy in.

"I like it well enough" the boy answered.

How formal.

"Luke you hungry?" Brooke asked as she entered the expansive kitchen and Lucas was hit with the aroma of the best meat sauce he'd ever smelled.

"Luke" Brooke asked again and he was snapped out of his thought and saw her looking. His eyes drifted to her side and locked with the young boys. It was like being punched in the gut. This had brought up a memory of his mother. A mother he had loved dearly and in that moment he allowed himself to remember. The years he'd spent by her side at the stove as a little boy almost overwhelmed him.

"Yeah…yeah I could eat."

"Grab the bread out of the oven for me."  
_  
Why did this feel so domesticated?_ **Because it was**, he thought. Like sitting down to dinner with a family of his own. Almost seemed like a glimpse into another life that had been killed with the introduction of Dan Scott into his life.

Would he have been a criminal? Maybe a writer. Perhaps a-

"Where are my parents?" the boy asked stilling both adults in motion. Brooke looked to Lucas as he looked at her. He shrugged knowing this was not his question to answer so he sat at the table leaving the woman and child in the kitchen.

Brooke thought over her words carefully. This was the question she had been dreading to answer for years. She kneeled down to his level and looked the boy in his eyes. Those gray eyes that seemed to cut her deep.

"Sometimes peopled don't have their mommies and daddies to take care of them."

"Is that why Mr. Davis was taking care of me?"

"No he was taking care of you…." What the hell cold she say to that. She could tell the truth is what she could do but looking at this boy, this child she had abandoned years ago to the king of wolves…she couldn't. "…until I could."

And that was it. She said it. Why she had no idea but she had. The boy looked her over and waited to ask his question.

"Are you my mommy?"

"I…I am now." She settled on. She reached up and ruffled his hair somewhat unsure of what to do and stood quickly leading him to the table where Lucas had already set the table.

* * *

Dinner had been eerily quiet. Angel ate his food in silence but what gave Lucas pause was the smile on the little ones face. You ask him if the food was good, he'd nod and smile bright. You ask him if he wanted more, he'd eagerly nob and smile wider. You ask the kid a damn thing he'd grin brightly and nod wildly. The child was like a complete turnaround from earlier in Lucas' mind. He was curious as to what Brooke had told him and if he understood that he was being shipped off to some family the second they found someone to take him.

Brooke walked him up the huge staircase and put him in a room off to the left. Lucas figured to give them some privacy so he retired to his master room. It was a half hour later that he exited his shower to find his wife waiting for him at the edge of his bed. Her tan legs crossed at the knee and she shook her foot, a nervous habit he picked up on from watching her.

"Bed time go well?" he asked toweling his wet hair and moving his attention to his cell that was now lit up with a text from Jake about a shipment.

Brooke remained quiet and it wasn't till he finished the back and forth text with his friend did he realize that she hadn't answered.

"You feelin' alright Brooke?"

She bit her lip and nodded barely at his question. He was dying to know what it was she was so nervous about getting off her chest.

"Then what the hell is with you watching me like a stalker?"

Her head cocked to the side as she eyed him…

Her husband was a fine specimen of male if she did say so. Sure she was never short on the attractive men. The others being Lee and Owen but Lucas….the boy was in a league of his own. Toned arms and legs, abs that looked impervious to bullets. The man was her own life size superman doll minus the lame Clark Kent persona. Lucas was all male.

"I made a choice today." She finally answered and Lucas went about drying his body and picking out clothes to wear, fully intending for her to say whatever the hell she was going to say and leave. She hadn't been in his bed at their shared home yet. Sure they'd done it in a few places but not in there. He wasn't expecting that to change any time soon.

"Oh yeah...what's that?" he asked standing in front of her and gazing down at her. He really had a sexy ass wife. Too bad she was an ice cold bitch.

As Lucas admired her, she had other ideas. Nothing made a man want to agree to anything than when he was good and laid. That's how she got her way with Owen…and Lee.

She reached forward and pulled the knot on his town and yanked it away. Her eyes stayed locked to his and he dared not make a move till he was damn sure she wasn't playing games with him.

Her finger nails ran up his thighs as she scooted to the edge of the bed and gripped his hips with her small hands. The warm feeling of his skin beneath her finger tips was like an inferno and she was the more than happy to put it out.

His dick stood at attention at the mere thought of her touching him and this was something she knew from day one. Her head leaned forward for only an inch and she licked the head of him slowly, looking up briefly to see his eyes roll into his head. Oh yeah, she had him where she wanted him.

His hands crept into her soft locks, urging her forward with the promise of carnal desires fulfilled. If she had an urge he was going to be the one to satisfy it.

She ever so slowly took him into her mouth moaning and sending a vibration from his loins all the way through his body.

"Fuck Brooke…" he hissed as she laughed and kept up her slow torture. His toes curled at the thought of hitting the back of her throat. She didn't gag, only took her time running the flat part of her tongue slightly across the veins that pulsed and begged for release. Her hand came up and cupped his balls and he shuddered, literally shuddered at her soft touch as she messaged him into submission. If she wanted him to be her bitch tonight he'd allow it for now but when the tables turned in a minute, and he knew they would, he would make sure to extend her the same courteous torture.

Her bobs became aggressive and his growls and moans grew in volume. Normally he wouldn't care but the thought of the kid on the other end of the hall made him keep his sounds down a little.

When she was done she began to pump her fist and work her mouth along his shaft and he lost his breath for a moment. His wife knew exactly how to bring him to his knees. There had been an afterthought that this was all for some other reason other than his benefit but the way her tongue swiped over the head of him he forgot to give a damn.

All at once he lost his hold on restraint and pushed her shoulders back releasing himself from her mouth with a pop. He shoved her back and covered her body with his and crashed his lips on hers in a kiss of possession. She was his, now and as long as he wanted her to be.

Her hands snaked up his back forcing his body to cave onto her more and crush her into the softness of the mattress below them. He forced his knees between her legs and caught one of them under the knee forcing her leg to wrap around his back. She moaned his name as his knee started to move between her legs and she couldn't help but want to smack him when he broke away from their kiss to smirk.

Smug bastard.

"No one can make you feel this pretty girl…no one but me" he breathed as she tried to keep her hold on her reality but his movement made it hard. When he moved his leg away she moaned in displeasure but he instead settled his hips between her parted legs and he began to tease her with his grinding movements into her.

"Luc-"

"Shhh, I got you baby." He said as he felt her start to tremble a little. It was then he became a man starving for her affection.

Within moments he wrenched his lips away from hers and began to rip away at her clothes. First the shorts, then the shirt and finally the panties she wore that somehow offended him. Those suffered a more damaging end. He ripped them away, tearing at the sides and he dove back in. His lips made it to hers before he pushed all the way in.

Her warmth welcomed him, pulling him and surrounding him as she greedily shuddered around him.

"Fuck" he whispered feeling like this was the best feeling in the world. He couldn't focus on a damn thing but being inside her. The whole world could come crashing down at that moment and he wouldn't notice and he was sure she was feeling the same.

"Harder" she commanded, "harder" she begged and each request she made he was all too happy to oblige. They spent hours locked away in his room, neither wanting the night to end. She had decided to keep Angel and that Lucas would agree because she wanted him to. She had a million red lights flashing in her mind about how this was a bad idea but she deserved this. The world owed her for the shitty lot in life she had been forced to live. In this moment, as she drifted off into sleep she allowed herself to pretend that what she was feeling, what she was doing, was real.

* * *

The morning brought the sun brightest raises and Lucas turned face down in his pillow wishing it dark once again. When he rolled he felt the softest of skin under his fingertips. He lifted his head only slightly to see if his senses deceived him. Yet when his eyes settled on the brunette beside him he almost thought he was still dreaming.

Brooke never shared a bed. In all of their previous sexual exploits she always left either right after or was gone before he awoke and seeing her wrapped in his sheets and looking as sexy and as content as possible, he felt something. Something he feels like they had both been trying to avoid.

He didn't want to care so much but he did. It drove him crazy when she didn't conform to what he wanted and drove him even crazier when she purposely fucked with his head, but moments like this, moments when he could observe her at her peaceful state…it almost made the bullshit he had to deal with all worth it. He didn't love her. Love was for saps that didn't understand that life was just about as full of shit as everything else.

His eyes drifted down her half covered body and just enjoyed the moment. Last night had been a turning point for him and as much as he didn't want to admit it but she was something he could not and would not live without. Last night she had given a part of herself that she had held back since he met her and he discovered he wanted it, needed it to breath.

His hands ran down the soft porcelain skin of her back as she remained still. His lips followed the same path and when he reached where the sheet had fallen, just above the end of her lower back she moved to stretched. As she did he rolled her to her back, covering her body with his..

His lips molded to hers, taking the liberties he had been denied as a husband. In the short time he had been married to his dark beauty she had become more and more affectionate and in that time he realized he had missed that.

The way her fingernails grazed his back as he slid into her to rid himself of his morning wood, yet another perk to being a husband he thought, he had to bite down on her shoulder to muffle the moan. She hissed as her body stretched and lengthened to fit him and in the early morning hours of the day she let him slowly work them both into a climax that felt like it could set the bed on fire.

* * *

The bed, the shower, the dresser that was how he spent his morning fucking his wife happily. When one was sated the other seemed to ramp up for another round. He didn't know what was going on but he loved the aftermath. He walked her down the stairs, hating to admit that he loved she couldn't stop touching him because he seemed to have the same problem.

"I know I said I was hungry but I could wait for food" Lucas said as his hands sneaked into the barely closed robe she had thrown on, he didn't know why because he was sure he would just be taking off the second he had a bowl of cereal in him.

"Oh no you don't" she said catching his hand before it snaked its way up her abdomen.

"What? I gotta take advantage of your good mood now, hell I could suffer a cold shoulder and shitty case of blue balls at any moment."

Which was true but he wasn't expecting her to turn around and kiss him like she actually cared. They stumbled down the last few steps and the moment their feet hit the ground floor reality hit.

"Good morning" the young boy greeted as sat patiently waiting for the adults in the house to wake up.

"Shit, I forgot you were here little dude." Lucas said removing his hands reluctantly from his wife.

"I'm sorry Angel, you been up long" Brooke said stepping her way into the kitchen and ruffling the boys hair.

Lucas stood back a moment and observed the difference. Brooke was smiling…Angel practically lit up when he saw her…she had all but started to ignore him when they saw the boy…to Lucas this whole Norman Rockwell picture just seemed straight out of left field for them.

Something was definitely up.

* * *

Breakfast had been incredibly normal. Normal was something she had hadn't experienced since her grandparents were alive. She made breakfast for her boys as she hummed to the music in her head. It wasn't until she put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of a suspicious looking Lucas, that she realized her mood change. Lucas and Angel ate in quiet till Lucas' cell started to ring and he excused himself from the table.

"Is he my new daddy" Angel asked and giggled when Brooke dropped the pan she was holding, the suds spashing on the floor.

"Um….I…Uh…"

"I got to get going" Lucas said walking back into the kitchen and buttoning his shirt. Red, the color of power Brooke thought, "Jake has some business for me and I-"

Brooke kissed his lips softly, effectively shocking Lucas silent. Since when did she kiss him like that good bye. When she pulled away he saw a foreign glint in her eye and his concentration broke when little Angel began to giggle as well.

"You better get going" Brooke coaxed a still shocked Lucas out the kitchen. He walked to the waiting car out front and as it sped away he looked back at the house as the iron gates closed. What the fuck was she up to.

* * *

"And that is how you make a grilled cheese" Angel said as Brook stood by him trying not to laugh. This boy was like a little grown man. It was strange. She knew what she felt. She felt like a real mother for a moment till she let reality hit.

"Well isn't this sweet" Rachel said mockingly at the duo who finished the golden grilled cheese, slicing it in half.

"How'd you get in here?"

"I have my ways….So, mind filling me in-"

"Angel why don't you go have this in front of the TV."

"But my nanny said I never-"

"Well she isn't here is she. No go."

"Okay mommy" he said cheerily as he hugged Brooke's leg and both women froze. The boy skipped out the kitchen oblivious to how powerful his words had been.

Brooke's eyes looked everywhere but at a fuming red head.

"Did…did I just hear him call you mommy?" The redhead growled as her eyes darkened.

"Yes." Brooke squared her shoulders and turned to face the woman.

"You are a sick bitch."

"Rachel-" Brooke hissed but Rachel wasn't done.

"I was willing to overlook him being here but calling you 'mommy'!" she whispered the last part as the brunette walked across the kitchen to pull the red head into another room.

"Keep your damn voice down" Brooke hissed as Rachel snatched away from her.

"I will not! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. The plan changed and now he's here. He needs a mother."

"You're not his fucking mother Brooke!"

"Well neither are you Rachel! You gave him away!"

"At least my kid is still alive-"

The slap was as hard as Brooke could muster. Rachel stumbled back but Brooke wasn't done. Her fist curled tight launching into the redheads face till her fist felt like it was on fire.

Rachel managed to shove Brooke hard enough to get some space. Just when Brooke was about to go on the attack again Angel's voice rang out.

"Mommy?" he whimpered.

Bother women froze again. Brooke's rage being tamed as she looked at the boy. His eyes like her brothers. Her eyes drifted to the red head and she grabbed Rachel by the arm and escorted her out the front door. Signaling the security to dispose of the woman. Her breath was racing out of her and she was beginning to feel the sting of the tears behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Brooke said as she felt the gray pair of eyes focused on her.

"I'm used to it."

"Not anymore." Brooke turned to see the little boy and her heart broke. How could she let her father take her nephew. How could she have ever let Richard get his hooks into this little boy? She knew she was shitty for letting it happen but she knew Rachel was not mother material and in a way she did it to punish Rachel. There was no punishment too great for the woman who had betrayed her brother.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"…For…everything."

Even though that phrase barely covered it, she knew she owed this little boy everything. She owed him a family, she owed him a safe life. She owed him the chance at a future that she never had. As she looked into his eyes she made yet another decision. She was taking Angel with her when the shit hit the fan. When the time came she, Angel and Haley would disappear just as planned.

* * *

Okay so I know I deserve to have like a billion bottles thrown at me but I swear I just kind of lt life get in the way and then writers block and then work crap and then...you know what nevermind. I love writing and it's my passion and sedative and there really isn't an excuse. I didn't realize it had been so long so here it is. Won't make any promises but I'll TRY to never let it happen again. **Simon Says Review**. Holy crap it's been a long time since I wrote that.


	16. Chapter 16

No excuses just a new chapter. I swear I delete more than I actually write. So here's more of my baby, ENJOY

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

cHaPtEr 16

You, Me and a Loaded Gun

Richard was lurking.

Rachel was too.

Angel was thriving.

Jake and Haley were inseparable.

Lucas and Brooke…well they were a different story. In the months that had passed, they had become something they never intended to. They became lovers. That was as close to the word love either would go but deep down…it was there. It ruled them on almost everything they did. Brooke didn't disappear unless she told Lucas. She never told him where she was going but she at least warned him when it was going to happen.

Lucas had begun to see a difference in his wife. She was more affectionate, more attuned to his needs, more caring. It seemed to him that the addition of Angel to the mix had mellowed her out. She was still the gun toting bitch he admired, yes admired, but she had a softer edge he had longed to claim for his own. She was his, in all sense of the word... for the moment.

Trouble was brewing. They knew it. Their enemies had been to quite and too calm to not expect a retaliation from Richard. His little foot soldier Rachel hadn't made an appearance since that day and Lucas was never told of her being there. The secrets were mounting and Brooke was beginning to have trouble keeping it all together.

She and Haley sat in the parlor of the house like they had done as young girls once upon a time and now sat across from each other silent. Brooke knew Haley came to tell her something, she could see it on her face. But she could also see it was probably something she wasn't going to like.

"So what brings you by?"

"Hows Angel?"

"Answering a question with a question I see."

"Just buying time."

"For what exactly" Brooke leaned forward and picked up her cup of coffee. Her eyes stayed on Haley the entire time. Haley always found it unnerving when her friend tried to figure her out.

"Spit it out Hales. Whatever it is."

"I'm pregnant."

The clank of the porcelain was the only sound louder than Haley's breathing. Haley could tell her news shook her friend.

"What?" Her eyes remained glued to the cup in her hand.

"You heard me."

Brooke's hands shook. Pregnant. Her best friend, her sister. Pregnant. Her coffee cup shook ever so slightly as she leaned over to the table to replace the cup. She was afraid she'd drop it if she didn't.

"By Jake?"

"Who else?"

The brunette said nothing. She stood up abruptly and strode over to the large bay doors that lead out to her back yard.

"What are you going to do" Brooke asked looking out the door and not at her friend who was staring at the back of her head.

"I'm keeping it."

"And the plan?"

"Plans change." Haley answered shrugging her shoulders. She had hoped her friend wouldn't think she'd leave the father of her child. Not now. Not when she was so close to her happily ever after.

Brooke let out a shaky breath. She knew where this was going. She was going to have to leave Haley behind.

"Hales…are you sure about this? About him?"

"I'm in love with him Brooke. He loves me."

"I'm sure it's not hard to love a rich girl you happened to knock up" the bitterness in her voice cutting Haley just a little.

"Jake is not like Le-"

"Don't you dare!" the brunette rumbled as she spun and pointed her finger at her friend. "Lee was…Lee has nothing to do with this."

"You're right he doesn't. This has everything to do with me and Jake-"

"And don't forget Jakey junior" the brunette spat with all the sarcasm she could.

"Don't' be like this, this is supposed to be a happy-"

"Get out." She deadpanned, she couldn't look at Haley another second. She felt betrayed. Haley was tossing her over for the ready made family.

"Brooke-"

"No. You want out, fine. I'll make sure when the dust settles that you and Luke's lakey are untouched."

"So this is how you want it to be? After everything we've been through?"

"I didn't forgo the condom Haley, that was you." She hissed, turning to leave Haley in the parlor alone.

* * *

He got home late that night expecting to have Angel or his wife greet him. That's how it had been. He was beginning to think Brooke was planning on keeping the kid and for the moment he didn't mind. His only concern was if Angel was caught in the crossfire of the shit he and his wife had created he'd never forgive himself. Of late he decided to make amove and he took the initiative and decided to find a place for him.

He went up to his bedroom finding it empty. He figured she was probably out with Angel till he heard a little voice behind him.

"You're home."

Home. What a comforting word and yet sad to Lucas as well. He knew this wasn't Angel's home for much longer after the deal he'd made today.

"Yeah…where's Brooke?"

"Mommy sent me to my room…she was very upset earlier. I haven't seen her since. If she mad at me?"

What the fuck was he supposed to say to say to that? Why the hell was she upset anyway? And did he just call her mommy?

"No little man. She's probably in one of her moods."

"We should make her a cake, they always cheer me up" he said smiling at the end and hoping to convince Lucas to let him lick the bowl like Brooke had.

"Not tonight man. You ate yet?" the little boy shook his head at the question and Lucas made his way over to him loosening his tie, "You up for some home made pizza?" The boy nodded wildly loving the idea. The more time Lucas spent with the boy the more he hated the news he was about to break.

* * *

She appeared at the doorway behind them and Lucas knew she was there immedietly. The boys had spent the last hour fixing three pizzas. A pepperoni and sausage for Lucas, three cheese for Angel and a ham and pineapple one for Brooke. She smelled the food as soon as she exited the basement.

"What are you boys up to?"

Angel turned, hoping off the stool and rushing to Brooke screaming a happy 'mommy' on his way. She dipped down to scoop the boy up in her arms and smiled. Lucas stood by the stove taking out the last pizza and taking in the scene. This was trouble. She wasn't correcting him and she seemed to be just fine being cast in the role of mommy. It was then he was starting to second guess his choice.

"We made you a piapple pizza with ham and cheese."

"Well thank you buddy." She moved to kiss Lucas to see him looking at her intently. "Husband."

"Wife. You hungry?"

"Starving."

* * *

They had finished the food and put Angel to bed. The only thing on Lucas' mind now was to tell her of Angel's impending departure and find out exactly why she had been upset earlier. She sat on the bed putting on her lotion while he stood against the dresser watching.

"See something you like?" She asked raising her brow at his predetory gaze.

"See something I'm about to take."

"Is that so" she said putting the bottle of lotion down and lifting her long silk night gown and rubbing her legs. "What makes you think I would let you?"

"You haven't exactly been telling me no lately."

"Things change."

"Not this. You know as well as I do if I cross this room and pin you to that bed you won't resist. You can't."

"Guess you'll have to try to find out."

He moved across the room closing the distance and stopped short. They really should talk.

"So why were you upset earlier?"

"Who said I was upset" she said turning her eyes away from him to crawl up the bed.

"Angel…said you sent him to his room."

"I was is a bad mood. It happens."

"Not since Angel got here. You mind telling me the truth this time or are we going to go with the lie."

"I had a visitor earlier…." He waited for her to finish but she stoppe short. Guess it was up to him to push.

"And…that's all I get?"

She waited a moment and decided it was no use in hiding it. He'd know from Jake soon enough. She couldn't hide the anger that crept up on her face at the thought of that sneaky bastard.

"Maybe you should ask you friend what the hell he's got against condoms" she sounded upset, almost jealous and in a way she was. Haley was getting the life she had wanted once upon a time but hadn't dared in dreaming to have it.

"I'm not following" he crossed the rest of the way to sit on the bed beside her. He took his finger raising her chin to make her look at him. It was then he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Haley is pregnant."

She snatched away from him after seeing the sympathy in his eyes. She didn't want his damn sympathy.

"That's good news I guess."

"It's a fucking time bomb waiting to happen, she's gonna have the baby, he's going to leave and I won't be…" she stopped herself. Talking about it only made her emotional. And being emotional made her careless.

In Lucas' mind he was figuring this was more about her son and his father. He probably should've kept his mouth shut but he wanted to know more about her, about what made her so defensive about Haley being pregnant and her assuming the role of Angel's mom.

"Is this really about Haley being pregnant or is it about your kids father."

"Don't go there Luke" she tried to roll away and off the bed but he grabbed her and held her arm.

"Don't dismiss me like I'm so little boy toy. This shit isn't like it used to be when I was your fucking drug dealer. I'm your damn husband and you need to start acting like it."

"You don't complain when I'm under you so don't start now."

She tried to pull away again but he wasn't letting go.

"Let go Lucas or I swear-"

"You'll what? Run away. Hate to break it to you baby but I'm on to you. When shit get serious you start to throw up those walls. Not anymore though Brooke, not with me."

"So what is it you are so fucking hard up to know?"

"Everything."

His simple answer struck a cord in her. She hadn't wanted to let him in as far as he was and now he was all but demanding to be let all the way in. Hell no. He wanted something she wasn't willing to part with and he was just goingto have to accept it.

"I am not about to spill my fucking guts to someone I barely even know. You're not exactly an open book either" she hissed, satisfied with the comeback but what she hadn't expected was for him to put it all on the table.

"My mom and uncle are back in Tree Hill, so is my ex girlfriend and my ex-bestfriend that knocked her up. She tried to pass the kid off as mine for a while till I guess he convinced her to leave me entirely. My dad is a piece of shit that ruined both me and my brother's life. My mom is amazing which only makes her more disappointed in me for turning out the way I am. I miss the hell out of my family but I know I can't go back. Not now."

He stopped to look in her eyes and see if maybe he was getting to her at all and saw a small crack in her ice wall she erected everytime he got close. Now was the time to really come clean and say what they both had been trying ot avoid.

"I married this girl for all the wrong fucking reasons and for the life of me somehow she's gotten so far under my skin I can't breath without thinking about her"

He watched her let out a breath, perhaps from shock but he had to keep going.

"She consumes every fucking thing I do, say or even think about. I want to wake up to her every morning and go to bed with her every night and it drives me fucking insane that she keeps me at arms length when all I want to do is be there."

"So what? Now you love me or something?" she was not at all convinced someone like him, incapable of love, could love someone like her, equally incapable of love.

"No. I'm not stupid enough to believe in that hearts and flowers shit. That's too cliché. What I do feel is strongly against any other mother fucker touching you…" he leaned in to hiss her shoulder, "kissing you…" he kissed a path up to her neck hearing the sigh of pleasure, "or another fucker getting the chance to fuck you five ways to Sunday." He finshed laughing a little when she giggled. He was beginning to think he had her where he wanted her when she shoved him hard and rolled away out of his reach.

"Don't make me chase you Mrs. Scott." He teased as she stood at the foot of the bed. He crawled to the end to her and stopped to run the straps of her night gown off her shoulders and kissed her hard. She backed away a little but not too far this time. She hesitated a moment to tell him the truth. Tell him everything but the moment was lost when he spoke.

"and just think, we can go back to screwing all over the house once Angel is gone"

He went to kiss her but she back all the way up this time.

"Don't get to excited, I haven't found a place yet."

He moved off the bed and towards her hoping that if he had her in his arms maybe that would soften the blow.

"I did."

He felt her tense up and hesitated to look into her eyes.

"What the hell do you mean you did?

"I mean I found him a place to-"

"With who and who the hell gave you the right to do that?!"

"We agreed-"

"Yeah well I changed my mind. I want to keep him"

He was dumbstruck. He knew kind of knew she had been playing up the maternal shit but he hadn't suspected she wanted the keep the kid.

"No Brooke we talked about this. You said we'd get him out of there and find him a home and now all of a sudden you want to play mommy to that kid."

"That kid has a name."

"That kid didn't mean shit to you till I made you agree to take him from you dad."

"Yeah well things change."

"We're not keeping him Brooke."

"I don't recall asking your damn permission asshole."

"If you expect to keep up this deal you will."

"Fuck you Lucas I-"

She stopped when the lights turned out. She knew immediately something was wrong when the back up power didn't kick on. She looked to Lucas who was already by the bed grabbing his gun.

"Get Angel and stay in there till I come get you."

"No. We'll get Angel and get out of here. There's no telling how many people are out there. It's too dangerous to split up."

He agreed she was right. If it came to it he would probably need her steady hand to watch his back.

"Fine. Let's get him and get out of here."

"There's a panic room down in the basement. We can get there from his room."

"Since when is there a panic-"

"Not now Lucas" she said cocking her gun from the dresser and heading for the door.

He peeked into the hallway and saw it was empty. When they got close to Angel's door they heard the glass breaking downstairs. Lucas rushed Brooke into the room where a sleeping Angel was lying on his bed. None the wiser of the danger that they were in.

Brooke scooped him up in her arms ad carried him to the bunk beds that hid a walkway behind the wall. She handed Angel to Lucas as she moved the bed and punched the code into the keypad and the wall slid over revealing a dark and empty corridor. She pushed Lucas in the second he heard the door behind them open. A gun went off, she returned fire enough to back them off as Lucas moved down the steps. He found a door and opened it and sat a now wide awake ans scared Angel inside it.

"I'm sorry about this bud but you stay here, don't move unless we come get you okay?"

Angel nodded and as Lucas straightened he saw they were in a room filled with cameras. He could see more people entering the house form the back and even more coming up the stairs. He needed to get Brooke.

He turned to walk back up the stairs when he heard her coming down.

"Where's Angel?" she demanded as she pushed past him.

"He's safe. Are we good?"

"For now. We need to get that room sealed up, they're going to be through that door up there any second."  
He followed her into the room and saw her picking Angel up as she turned to wait for Lucas to get in safely. Once in she hit the code for the sliding door and just as a bullet ricocheted off of it the doors slammed shut. The sound of gears working let them know the door was sealing up tight.

"They won't get through that too easy." She said putting Angel down.  
"Now what?"

"There's a false panel in the floor that leads to the lower garage. There's a van down there we can get in and get off the grounds before they know we're gone. It'll take them all night and day to get in that door."

Lucas turned to look for the floor panel "it's on the right, second from the wall." She pointed out.  
He got it open quickly enough and saw the metal ladder.

"Okay buddy you alright?"

"Yeah."

"I know this is scary but we're almost safe okay. I'm going to climb down this ladder but I need you to hold onto my neck. Hold real tight" Lucas squatted so Angel could get on his back.

"Be careful with him" Brooke said leaning against the wall. Lucas was halfway down before she moved and left the streak of blood on the wall.

* * *

They had been driving for hours. Brooke had gotten in the back and Angel beside her. Angel had cozied up to Brooke and curled up and went back to sleep without a problem. What kind of kid could go through something like that and barely been shaken. A kid who had already seen too much in his short five years of life. He looked in his rearview and saw Brooke had gone to sleep.

His mind was going a hundred miles an hour. Where was he supposed ot take them? His mind went to the one place he knew it shouldn't but he was sure it was probably best. He stopped at a gas station after scoping it out and got out to pump gas. He figured Angel probably had to go to the bathroom because they had a long drive ahead of them and he probably needed to eat something too.

He moved to the back and slid the van door open and pulled Angel away from Brooke's side shaking him a little to wake him up. Angel's gray eyes focused on Lucas cobalt blue ones and he gave a small smile.

"Hey buddy, you need to go to the bathroom?"

Angel nodded sleepily and reached for Lucas to pick him up but Lucas stopped him when he saw the blood on his pajamas.

"Shit" Lucas panicked, checking the boy over and running his hands over where the blood was the reddest. " You hurt-anything hurting at all"

"No."

"You sure" Lucas asked pulling the superman shirt up to see nothing amiss. Then his heart sank as he realized that had been the side that was leaning on Brooke.

"Fuck. Stay here okay, don't move out of my sight."

Lucas climbed in back of the van and moved closer and saw the patch of blood on the seat leading over to Brooke. He slapped her face a little seeing she was a little pale and barely moving. "Come on baby wake up, where you hit?"

She moaned as he hit the spot on her side and winced when he put pressure on it. " You loss some blood but you're okay. Clean shot, in and out. Brooke wake up baby, I need you to wake up and talk to me. Open your eyes."

They fluttered open briefly but shut just as quick and Lucas started to worry. He shook her and put more pressure on her wound and her eyes shot open from the pain. "there's my girl. Stay with me okay. I need to stop this bleeding but I need you to help me. Keep your hand here and don't move it till I get back."  
Her hand stayed where he had placed it and he hopped out the back and brought Angel close to him.

"Okay man I need you to be a big man for me and watch her, keep talking to her okay?"

"Okay" Angel answered climbing in the back and Lucas took off inside, making sure to hide his hands. Didn't want anyone screaming bloody murder on him.

"Are you going to be alright mommy?"Angel asked trying to put up a strong front. He was so much like his father it made her want to cry.

"I'm going to be…" she felt a little woozy for a second but came out of it, "fine. I'm gonna be fine. That was some scary stuff back there huh?"

"Not really. I knew you'd protect me."

"Good because you can always count on that. No matter what" Brooke reassured reaching for the boy. He came closer and curled into her lap. "I promise no matter what happens I will always protect you."

Lucas appeared back at the door fumbling with the bag of stuff he had bought. Thank god for over stocked gas stations. The first aid kits, gauze and huge thing of alcohol he bought would have to work. Brooke couldn't help but note the tiny zing in her heart. He cared about her. That much was evident in how shaky he was the second he knew something was wrong with her. It was then she knew her well laid out plan had been blown to shit.

* * *

The place was dark and dirty. Brooke was happy she had put some forethought into their get away bags that she thought to put something in there for Angel to lay on. She sat at the edge of the bed with her arm raised as her husband intently dressing her wound. He had been so focused on it that he hadn't dared look up into her eyes. He knew she was watching his every move but he hadn't wanted to look her in the eye just yet.

So much had gone down in a matter of twenty four hours. They had been arguing about Angel. The house had been broken in to. They were on the run from Richard and his people no doubt. She was still hurt and he was scared out of his mind that he was going to loose her.

"You can look at me you know?" she coaxed hoping he'd look at her now. She wanted to see his eyes more than anything. Never had any man cared enough about her to act this way other than her brother. Possibly Lee...but that was another story.

"I' busy making sure you don't bleed to death."

"Thanks by the way."

"Don't mention it." He finished wrapping the new gauze and stood brushing off his knees and moved to the bathroom to wash up his hands. She followed.

"You still mad at me?" she asked leaning against the door frame, their eyes finaly meeting in the mirror.

"You still pissed at me?"

"You still planning on getting rid of him?"

"And you're not? Brooke he is in danger the longer he stays with us."

"He's safer with us don't you get it?"

"Guess I don't. I'm no father of the year kind of guy but if it were my kid I wouldn't want them having to be worried about gunfire before bedtime."

"So if it were your kid you'd want them as far away from you as possible?"

"I wouldn't let there be a kid in the first place."

"You are a real ass you know that" she hissed shoving him hard. He let her go and heard the door to the room shut softly. He laughed that even with her being mad at the moment she'd quietly storm out the room so as to not wake the boy. Lucas exited the bathroom and stood watching Angel sleep. The kid was a liability. He needed to make sure that the kid was safe above all else though. With them on the run it was safer to wait to hand him off. She had a point with him being safer with them at the moment.

Watching the boy sleep he wondered if this was a scenes his mother and Keith had been aparty to when he was a kid? He walked over to the other bed and sat, reaching for the phone on the night stand and dialing a very familiar number.

"Hello" a happy voice on the other end greeted him.

"Keith there?" he asked his mother who seemed to know who it was without even having to guess.

"Lucas honey?"

"Hi mom" he afforded her that small greet. It had been forever since he had called her that.

"He's right here don't go anywhere." Lucas heard the muffled voices and then a more stronger voice came on the line.

"Luke son, is that you?"

"It's me…look I need a place-"

"Say no more. You in trouble?"

"Yeah. I'm not alone either."

"How many?"

"Woman and a kid."

"So we get to meet the wife huh?"

"Yeah, she's hurt, so I'm gonna need-"

"Don't worry I'll have it all ready for you. You remember my old place across town?"

"Third or fourth?"

"The third one. I kept it just in case you needed a hide out. You get there and I'll be waiting on you son."

"Thanks Uncle Keith. I knew I could count on you."

"We love you Luke. Get here safe."

"Love you too. And I will."

The line went dead and for a few moments Lucas considered making Tree Hill his home again. He'd be close to family. He'd have Brooke and Angel. He couldn't honestly find one reason to leave once they got there. She wanted out and for some reason he wanted it too. Sure he could go back full force but did he want to? He had a chance at something his brother never did. A chance at a real life. A family.

He picked up the phone again knowing this next conversation wouldn't be so pleasant.

"Luke is that you" Dan asked on the other line, the line hadn't rung half way yet.

"Yeah it's me."

"I heard about what happened at the house. Are you alright?" Lucas scoffed. Dan Scott actually sounded like he cared.

"I'm fine. We're fine."

"It's time we cut ties son. Your father in law is making moves and he wants her dead. Word going around is there is a price on her head….dead or alive."

"What the fuck for now?"

"Apparently that kid is worth a lot more to Davis than he let on. That little B and E they did at your house was for the boy. They want him back Luke and they aren't letting anyone get in the way. She isn't worth it son."

"Why do they want him? Why?"

"Don't know but what I do know is that you need to cut ties."

"So what, you want me to walk away and let them catch up to her and the boy?"

"You have obligations here Lucas. You have an empire to run. I can run it for now but you need to be here Lucas. This is what you wanted remember."

"No Dan….this is what you wanted. I'm taking some time off. I'll be in touch. Hold down the fort for me."

Lucas dropped the phone back on its cradle and got up to lay down on the clean comforter Angel lay sleeping on. In a matter of seconds the boy was curled up into Lucas' side and Lucas couldn't' help but smile. He drifted off to sleep as well feeling more comfortable about his chances at having a real family.

* * *

The door being kicked in woke him up. His hand was on his gun and pointed at the intruder in seconds. He looked to his side to see Angel was gone, so were Brooke's things.

"Put the gun down son" the officer said pointing his gun at Lucas. I only took him a few seconds to understand what had happened. Someone had snitched on him. His mind was going a mile a minute, powered by anger till he felt the sharp pain in the back of his head.

Sleeping, he had been sleeping. He took notice of the hard floor beneath him and that he was laying flat on the carpet. This had to be the cheapest carpet ever, didn't do a damn thing to soften the blow. He began to rub his eyes and curse under his breath till he heard the softest giggle. His eyes sprung open and saw Angel peering over the bed.

"What's so funny?"

"You, you talk to much when you sleep" he giggles.

"Thanks for the news flash kid" he says getting up from the floor and assessing the surroundings. Brooke's stuff was still there so he let out a breath of relief. Now to find out where she went to.

"Where'd-"

"Mama went to go get something to eat." He smiled brightly and Lucas couldn't help but let a small smile play on his face.

"I'm hoping in the shower, you good out here?" Angel nodded wildly as he gave the toothy grin. "Alright, if uh…if she comes back just knock on the door okay?" Again answered with the grin.

* * *

The water felt amazing. He hadn't thought about how tense he had been since the attack on the house right on down to Brooke's wound. How that woman was up walking around was a mystery to him. He never thought the fairer sex to be weak because of his mother but Brooke was in a league of her own. She was tough as nails. The soft knock on the door brought another grin to his face. That little boy was good at following orders.

When he exited the bathroom, towel draped around his hips he noticed Brooke bent over the table arranging the various containers of what he assumed was Chinese food. Angel sat patiently waiting and watching with his chop sticks in hand.

"You know how to use those kid?"

"I do, my nanny taught me, she said a handsome boy like me should be cultured." He fished off with that smile of his only to have Brooke ruffle his hair and laugh. This kid was apparently in a league of his own as well.

Lunch went by uneventful. He had told Brooke it would be better to wait till night to move. Angel would be asleep and they could get some more distance between them and Vegas. He was shocked when her only answer was a nod.

* * *

The nights scenery zoomed by as they sped down the highway. They had been driving for a while now and nearing their destination. Tree Hill. When he had told her about the place she seemed to have a lack luster acknowledgement. He still could feel the waves of resentment radiate off her but as far as he was concerned he was right. Angel did not need to be with them. It was too dangerous.

Finally having enough of the silence he took his right hand off the wheel and moved it to her left thigh. She didn't turn but he could see out of his perrifrial that a smile was on her face.

"That all I get Mrs. Scott."

"Yep" she popped her 'P' at the end and he rolled his eyes.

"You can't stay mad at me forever…you know I'm right."

"That's debatable."

"Listen… now isn't a good time to get into this. We should just agree to disagree and-"

"Fine"

Those one word answers were really starting to piss him off.

The sign "welcome to Tree Hill" gave him a sense of calm. The sun was coming up and the he was more than happy to get the hell out of that car. Angel was fast asleep in the back and Brooke was the same in the passenger seat with her head leaning on the window.

His car made the twists and turns to the outskirts of town to the house and when he pulled into the driveway he was immediately greeted with the warm smile of the man he thought more closer to being a father. His Uncle Keith. The car came to a stop and Lucas hoped out and was pulled in for a tight bear hug by the older man.

"Good to see ya' son."

"Good to see you too."

"So where's the wife" he said letting Lucas go and looking over the boy's shoulder to see the brunette emerge.

Keith whistles, "Nice. How the hell did you pull her" He waves as Brooke waves back and winks. Apparently she had an effect on the Scott men.

"Long story. One I'll share later." Lucas said slapping Keith on the back as he led him over for introductions.

"Brooke this is my Uncle Keith, Uncle Keith this is my wife Brooke Davis Scott."

"Nice to meet you." She shook his hand and moved to the back to retrieve the boy.

"And that little guy is Angel."

Angel had just awoken and therefore not in the chipperest of moods but waved at Keith none the less.

"Handsome boy."

"Thank you" Angel said low and Keith laughed.

"Well mannered too. Come on in I got everything set up."

* * *

Brooke and Angel were busy in the master suite having his bath while Lucas and Keith settled in to the finished basement.

"So are you going to start spilling or do I need to call your mother?"

"Does she know I'm here?"

"Thougt I'd let you detonate that bomb" Keith took the swig rom his beer and sat bak getting comfortable. He was sure this story was going to be a doozy.

...

"And that's it?" Keith asked now on the tail end of his third beer while being told the story. He wasn't off when he thought it was going to be a a doozy.

"Yep and now I… well I think I'm hooked." Lucas said finishing off his fourth.

"Well with a looker like her it's wonder. If she shoots as straight and as good as your mom does then she's a keeper son."

"Okay getting into some weird territory there. No talking about my om like that."

"Hey your mom is a great woman. How the hell do you think she managed to keep Danny boy away while you were younger. The man was terrified of that woman and her bad side. Which is why I endeavor to never be on that side."

"Yeah mom is a piece of work."

They drank another in silene till Keith couldn't hold it in. "She misses you Luke. She thinks we failed you."

"Not that again."

"Didn't we? All that hard work to keep you away from my brother and his lifestyle was for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing. I came to you in my time of need because I knew I could count on you to help me without any motive. I trust you Keith. That means something."

"Fat lot of good it does when you're here on the run with a wife and kid that isn't yours and-"

"Look….I won't lie and say that the shit isn't fucked up. It is without a doubt. I'm in a shit load of trouble but I always fin my way out."

"But what's the cost Luke? Collateral damage isn't something that should be business as usual. Your father-"

"He's not my father!"

"Fine. My brother is the kind of person that thinks that's acceptable. Life isn't like that Luke. Take it from me. I know."

"Keith I know you picked me and my mom over the business and that's commendable-"

"It's what's right Luke. Human life should never be expendable. Remember that" Keith said tipping his beer and draining it while Lucas pondered the meaning of his uncle's words.

"Don't end up like Danny. I lost him to that life. I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't."

"You can't promise that to me until you're out of that life for good."

"You don't leave the life Keith."

"I did, and I never looked back."

* * *

The house was silent. Lucas had seen Keith off and decided to check on Angel. It was a natural yet unnatural reaction. He was beginning to see why Keith gave the life away with both hands. Watching the little boy sleep without a care in the world did something to him. He remembers a time when he watched his little sister sleep away the night without a care and rememerbers a slight twinge of jealousy. The feeling passed knowing that she would live a completely different life because her father wasn't a selfish son of a bitch.

He made his way to his room and found his wife struggling to clean her own wound in the mirror.

"Need some help" he said leaned against the doorway. She really was beautiful. Her black bra such a contrast against her tan skin that looked slightly pale.

"How good are you at stiching?" she asked giving up on the open hole in her.

"Pretty good. You got it clean?"

"Yep."

"Have a seat on the bed."

He moved so she could move to the bed and lay down. It was easier on her to lay down than to have the muscles in her body taunt and tense. He disappeared out into the hallway to return with a small black box. He sat at the edge of the bed and sorted his needle and thread as she lay there watching.

"Do this often?"

"You'd be surprised…." He started with heating the needle with a lighter he took from his pocket and started to prepare. He handed her the bit but she refused it. "My mom became a master at this" he decided to share as he pierced her skin and she winced. "Had a lot of practice between me and my brother."

"Sounds like a hell of a woman." She said absent mindedly. She hadn't had the luxsury of a mom to patch her up when she was bleeding. All she had ever had was Tyler and he had her.

"Keith wants us to come by tomorrow….I told him we would…" he began to sich the small hole and tried to ignore the way her body trembled ever so often from the pain.

"Sounds like a plan."

He loved how strong she was. It was a marvel to him. He looked up and noticed her looking at him intently.

"What?"

"You're good."

The room was silent for a moment till he replied with a thanks as he finished. After the last stitch he asked her to turn over to sew the other and for the first time he saw the small details /flaws of her skin. He noticed a faint small scar on her back. It was small but obvious to him now. As she lay on her stomach she felt his fingers lightly trace the scar on her lower left side.

"Where'd you get this?" Figuring it would be a safe question.

"Stabbed. Nothing special." She said it so blasé but he knew from her slight cold tone it wasn't as simple as that but decided to leave it be. She'd share when she was ready. "Tell me about your mom." She said chainging th subject with her soft tone.

"She's amazing. She loves me no matter what. I fuck up, she loves me. I screw her over, she still loves me."

"Sounds like you should be a better son. You could probably learn a thing or two from Angel." She giggled under him as he finished up his work.

"All done" He announced as he ran his hands down he back.

"Don't stop" she moaned as his hands started to work the knots out. She could hand it to him, he was definitely good with his hands.

He rubbed every knot he found out of her back as she moaned and giggled when he hit a ticklish spot. This was what he had been robbed of for years. A woman that appreciated his talents, his attention. Dare he say love? His mind began working over a few things in his head and in that moment he knew he had to know.

"I want to ask you something."

"Ask away. Doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Fair enough" he answered back watching her back rise and fall.

"You're kids father…did you love him?"

She tensed under his hands. He worked away the tenseness as he waited for her either to answer or rebuff.

"I was…I thought he was different….he wasn't."

That was the first time he had ever heard her speak of the man in a less than hero like tone.

"What do you mean…Did he hurt you?"

"You could say that…he lied to me. Problem is I have no idea how much since he's dead"

In his right mind he would've let it be. But because the beer coursed through his veins he couldn't help but dig deeper.

"What did he lie about?"

She stayed quiet again for a while before blowing out a long breath and waited as if to decide how much to reveal.

"Like I said...the problem is I have no idea how much he lied about."

He figured leaving that topic alone now even in he drunken haze was a good idea. He leaned down and kissed her back down her spine. He felt her shitter at the intimacy and loved he could cause that kind of reaction.

"Are you trying to get lucky Mr. Scott?"

"Only if Mrs. Scott is willing." He answered back not stopping his trail of kisses.

She eventually turned over and their lips crashed together as their kiss lead them to unbridled bliss. His hands roamed her body, finding every sensitive spot to squeeze like an old friend. He knew her body like the back of his hand now.

"Tell me you want me" she breathed as his hands slid down into her panties and she panted with pleasure.

"I always want you" he answered truthfully, knowing she would hold it against him later but in the heat of the moment he couldn't deny it as his fingers slid into her waiting wetness.

Her lips crashed to his again as his hand found a rhythm. In that second, that that very moment he was glad Angel's room was downstairs.

"Fuck I want you so bad" he said sliding his fingers out and rushing to unbuckle his pants. Once free, he slammed into her. She felt so warm and tight he almost lost it.

"Fuck Luke" she yelled as she grinded her hips back into him. The moment could've been mistaken for love making by anyone else but the two. They didn't do love but the level of lust was at it's highest. The way his body rocked into hers made her moan and mewl with pleasure filled spasms. She needed him as much as he wanted her but she'd never admit it at that moment. He was rebuilding her faith without ever knowing it.

Her legs locked around his waists as he pounded into her without mercey and before either knew what was going on they both exploded with ecstasy. Neither had the energy to pull away. He fell asleep inside her without a second thought and to her she never felt more connected than at that moment.

* * *

The house looked as normal as it could be. The sight was a little unsettling to her but she went with it. Angel seemed to be excited so she held on to her uneasiness. She stood with Angel in front of her and Lucas by her side. She heard him laugh at her and she looked ot him questioning what the hell was so funny.

"Never thought Brooke Davis would be scared to meet someone's mom" he said wiping the smirk of his face when she growled at him.

The door opened and in the doorway stood a shocked brunette with warm brown eyes and a shell shocked look.

"Lucas…how-when-"

"Good to see you too mom" he cut in as he stepped forward to hug her tight. It really had been too long.

"My boy" she whispered as she clung to him tighter and breathed him in. He was still her baby after all. It wasn't till he let go that she noticed the attractive brunette behind him with a grinning blonde boy.

"Who is this" she said getting to her knees and looking this adorable boy over. He couldn't possibly be her grand son. If he was she was going to kill her son.

"This is Angelus and the woman behind him is Brooke…my wife."

"Wife" she whispered not believing her son the eternal bachelor had a wife.

"I'm Broo-" Brooke started to introduce herself as Karen cut her off with the tightest bear hug ever. The feeling was foreign to her.

"Come in, come in we were just about to….Keith knew you were here didn't he?"

"Mom-"

"Nevermind. Oh my goodness I can't belive you're here and you have such a gorgeous wife!"

Karen disappeared into the house and left the little family by the door as she scurried off to the kitchen to oversee food.

"You're mom is-"

"Amazing…I know."

* * *

After having the most delicious meatloaf, potatoes and green beans she had ever had Brooke was stuffed and happy. Karen hadn't quizzed her like she expected or questioned why they were there. She was just loving and happy to have family. Angel had taken a huge liking to the older brunette. Even asked to call her grandma. Karen said if it was okay with Brooke with happy tears and Brooke hadn't had the heart to say no.

The couple now lay in their bed, curled together in each other's arms. It was an unspoken change between them that had been manifesting. There was no need to declare it, it just was different. Brooke had even convinced herself she could be happy there in Tree Hill with Lucas by her side as they raised Angel to be the man she knew he could be.

"What are you thinking about" he asked as his hand caressed her back and she sighed happily. A first.

"Just how great this is…Luke?"

"Yeah babe." Another first. Pet names.

"How could you ever leave this place?"

"It's not like this all the time…my mom….she did what she could but my da- Dan always found a way to ruin it."

"He's not here now…I feel like I could stay here forever."

"And give up the life of the Vegas city lights? Never."

"Never?"

"I outgrew this place a long time ago. When the time is right we're going back and I am going to be happy to put your father in his place."

Brooke remained silent. She eventually would fall asleep but not before thinking about their deal. She had no intention of going back with him now that she was free. Events had been put in motion to allow her an out sooner than she had expected. For now she would allow herself to have these soft moments with him… for now. She wanted to remember them when she was alone again. Well not alone. She'd have Angel but soon she'd make her run for it…without her husband.

* * *

And so ends another chapter, Feel free to review... tell me how crappy it was.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello my loyal readers! So I finally got done with my finals and here we have an update. I give you chapter 17. It's got great things in this one for a good read so enjoy. Also I have a question for you guys at the end so make sure to leave a review with your choice.

**I. Own. Nothing... of Tree Hill.**

* * *

cHaPtEr 17

Home Sweet Home

He woke up that morning to the soft kisses making their way down his stomach. Her fingernails dragged down his skin as she made her way to his alert morning wood and the moment he felt himself pass her lips he was in pure heaven. Words escaped him as she swirled her tongue around the shaft as she lowered down to his balls.

"Fuck" he hissed as she started to dance her tongue along his balls she swallowed him whole.

Her tongue swirled in slow meticulous circles teasing him to a near release and then backing off to hear him groan in pleasure. Brooke had a way of pushing him to the brink and making his pleasure last to what felt like forever. His hands came down his body and tangling into her hair to make her take him more. She did without problem.

He swiveled his hips hitting the back of her throat and when she moaned the vibration went down his cock and spread all over his body

"Fuck you're good at this…" he groaned through gritted teeth as his body amped up to a climax once more. This time she didn't stop or slow. This time she kept a torturous pace and soon his thighs tensed and without any trepidation he spilled into her mouth, empting every drop.

Her lips kissed a path up his torso slowly as his body trembled with the after shocks. He was in absolute fucking heaven when this woman wanted to please him and succeeded she had. Her lips sealed over his and the taste of himself lingered on her and he loved she had no drawbacks to swallowing. He loved a woman who swallowed.

"Careful Pretty girl….I may get used to this…" his eyes still closed and he heard the soft giggle from her, "I'm starving."

"I'll make something…any suggestions?"

His eyes popped open to see her face and there was no trace of sarcasm he had been used to. She was almost like a real wife…he was starting to feel like a real husband.

"Whatever you can put together."

His hands ran down her spine to grip her ass and his hips rose up to grind into her. This time her eyes rolled shut.

"Mmmm, I think bacon, eggs and-" the sound of his phone cut her off and he propped up on his elbows to grab it from the night stand. 'Mom' flashed on the screen back at him.

"Looks like we may not have to fend for ourselves for food" he said waving the screen in her direction and she snatched it away.

"Hi Karen" Brooke greeted cheerily and Lucas couldn't help but laugh. As he watched her speak to his mother his mind began to wonder. Observing the relaxed face she wore, the smile she rarely sported and the giggles that came from her lips nonstop did something to him. The more he thought about it, he was beginning to see a lot more of the different sides of Brooke. There was the Bitch, the Hardass, the Protector, the Schemer, and of course he could add The Mother, the Lover and the Carefree Woman. She was a puzzle with a mysterious prize at the bottom of the box. He was enjoying seeing her like this. They almost seemed normal. It was odd to him it had only taken being there a week and a half  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll get the boys going and we'll be there-" his lips attached to hers cutting her off and letting her know he had planned to keep her in bed for a little while longer. "Thirty minutes" she finished smiling down at him as she said her good byes to Karen.

"Breakfast at my mom's?"

"After we finish a few other things" she whispered into his lips as she kissed him deep and long while his hands began to rid her of the night shirt she wore.

* * *

Brooke felt completely out of her element. Here she was in a small town, in her mother in laws kitchen, running from the mob. She wanted to let her guard down and truly enjoy the feeling of family she was getting but Brooke Davis never really let her guard down. Ever the mob princess she would be.

Low chatter from the living room drew her attention. Hushed voices always had a way of drawing her attention.

"…here….change…. and that's it. I'm done" Brooke heard as Karen rounded the corner followed by a forlorn looking Keith.  
"Brooke honey you didn't have to do that" Karen said taking notice that the younger brunette had finished the bacon while the hash brown casserole baked in the oven.

"It's no big deal."

"Honey you're a guest, here let me take over-Keith get her a glass of some orange juice and tell Lucas to not let Angel have any more cookies, the food is done" Karen barked as Keith laughed on his way into the living room followed by Brooke.

The sight that met her was off the charts adorable. Both Lucas and Angel heavily into whatever game they were playing. The look of concentration on Angel's face as he stuck his tongue out and elbowed into Lucas was too cute for word. Keith's words breaking her out of her observance.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think Angel was his…anything you want to tell me."  
Brooke laughed but then began to notice he was right. The blonde hair, the cute nose, the adorable smirk. If she didn't know any better she'd think Angel was Lucas'…too bad Lucas didn't want it that way.

"No I assure you Lucas is not Angel's father."

"Just checking…it would explain a lot though. He seems to be going through a lot of trouble for you and a kid that ain't his."

"He may be a cold hearted son of a bastard but he's got a heart a gold" that I think I love, she wanted to add but kept it to herself. She hated Lucas Fucking Scott had tunneled his way into her heart that she thought had long since been turned to stone but he had found a way. He and Angel.

"Alright boys Grandma Karen says to pack it in, foods almost done."

"Aw Keith can't we have a second longer" was the answer Brooke would expect from Angel but stifled a laugh at how sweet and cute Lucas sounded.

Her cell rang bringing all the adults attention to her as she backed away. She figured Haley would have called before now but seeing as how they hadn't left things in the best of terms she was also kind of surprised she was calling at all.

"Scott."

"Brooke are you okay" she heard on the other end. The last person she expected to hear was Jake.

"I'm fine-we're fine."

"Good" he let out a breathe o relief, "Haley's been bouncing off the walls since we heard about the bounty and the attack. You sure you're okay?"

"I said we're fine. Tell her…just tell her to calm her pregnant ass down. We're good."

"About that-"

"Nothing to talk about Jake. Just make sure you take care of my girl."

"She misses you Brooke, she hates how things went down and if you were any kind of friend-"

"I'm hanging up now Jake. Tell her we're fine and to just stay calm…it's not good for the baby."

With that Brooke disconnected the call and tossed the phone on the chair beside her. She wanted to ask to talk to her friend, make her understand everything was fine but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She needed to make a clean break with Haley. It was best for everyone all around.

"Problems" Karen said placing a hand on Brooke's shoulder that had gone tense.

"Nothing that a clean break won't fix." She shrugged.

"This Jake-"

"Luke's friend and also going to be having a baby with my best-with an old friend of mine."

"I always like Jake. He was always trouble but he always had my son's back. You need people like that in your corner."

"I guess I'm lucky to have Luke then." She said before she even gave it a second thought. Fear crept over her face as she turned to look at the older brunette and saw a soft sweet smile.

"I'm glad he has you too. I've heard so much about you second hand that I never really got a chance to talk to you about who you are, it just baffles me that my son married such a-"

"A crazy person" Brooke laughed but Karen shook her head smiling even deeper.

"Such a strong and loving woman. I mean I see you with Angel and it's like looking into the past. Doesn't hurt his wife is such an attractive woman either."

Karen rocked her shoulder into Brooke's and both woman laughed as the blonde man in question came around the corner with a giggling Angel on his back.

"Food ready?" he asked adjusting Angel on his back and both brunettes had to stifle a smile. Unknowing to either but this is what they both secretly wanted. Lucas the husband and family man. Sadly they both knew that wasn't who Lucas was.

"Yeah son, go on in and have a seat."

* * *

After breakfast Keith had briefed them on what he had found out about their situation while Karen took Angel into the garden to pick flowers for his mommy.

"The price went up the second they knew you were alive still so it's every man for himself. I hear they even got some out of towners interested."

"Seems like Daddy Davis is trying to bring in the big guns." Lucas said leaning back in his chair not liking this prospect of his wife's head being up for grabs by the cockiest fucker who tried his luck.

"They want the kid. Something could be worked out if-"

"No." Both Lucas and Brooke said in finality. There was no way in hell he would send that boy back to be pawn in the game and Brooke was not about to let that little boy live one more day of the life she's had to endure.

"It could save her life." Keith reasoned.

"By ruining his" Lucas said clutching Brooke's hand under the table. He knew better than anyone what kind of life Angel would live. He'd be groomed to be a ruthless son of a bitch, have almost all the humanity driven out of him and made to do things he'd have trouble looking in the mirror the next day. He knew the routine all too well.

"I can't do that Keith. I appreciate the offer but I won't give him back to my father. I owe him" was all she said as she rose from the table and made her way outside to the front yard.

"Keith you think you could watch Angel for a second" Lucas said, his eyes drifting to the route his wife had taken.

"Sure son." He eyed Lucas as he got up to follow the young brunette and found himself laughing. The whole situation was like some kind of cosmic replay. Not too may years ago he remembered the same conflict. Dan had been hell bent on ruining Karen life when she took his son and refused to let him anywhere near him. Dan had done some pretty fucked up shit. Namely calling out a hit on his child's mother. Luckily Keith had heard about it in enough time to stop anything from happening. Still to this day people respected Keith more than they ever would Dan.

* * *

"You okay" Luke asked as he sat in the porch swing next to his wife. Shockingly she leaned into his side like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"We'll figure it out."

"I don't want to let him go, he's all I have left of-" she stopped not wanting to give too much away. She corrected her statement so he'd be none the wiser. "He's all I have left of what I used to be."

"I know you don't want to give him up but it's what's best from him. You have people gunning for you and they won't hesitate to shoot, even if he's right there. Could you live with yourself if something happened to him because he was standing too close to you?"

"What about you?" she asked moving away slightly to look at him in the eyes. She'd seen how protective of Angel he was and wanted desperately to have some sign to know if she should hang on to Lucas.

"What about me?"

"Aren't you worried about catching a stray bullet? I mean you're in just as much danger as he is, hell you're whole family is" she said standing only to get one step before he had her back in his arms.

"I'm not leaving you Brooke. You'd stick with me if the roles were reversed."

"But why? Why?"

"Because…." There it was, the moment he could lay it all out. This was a moment he knew he should spill it all out there but for the life of him the words got stuck. He wanted to tell her needed to be close to her. To be with her and that he'd gladly take a bullet for her fine ass if it meant he'd get to keep her. The deal they'd made still kept him up at night but he wanted her to want to stay with him like he wanted her to.

"Why Lucas?"

"Because we're two of a kind. We're both fucked up and this is as good as it's gonna get for either of us."

Her nose scrunched. She had no idea why she expected some stupid declaration of love but she had to admit this is as good as it would get. This is what she wanted more than anything and for the small time they had, she'd allow then to have it.

She rose on her toes to kiss him sweetly on the lips before his arms cradled her ot his chest and kissed her a little harder.

"Let me take you somewhere?" he said breathing heavy as his eyes sparked with mischief.

"Take me" she said grinning at him with that equally sinful dimpled smile.

"Oh I plan on it wife" he said back before assuring her his parents would take care of Angel while they were out.

* * *

This feeling was new.

He had felt something like it once upon a time with Peyton but with Brooke it just felt different. Better. She was loving it just as much as he was. Back when he was a kid he used to love coming here just to unload and decompress but the cove lost some of its power the moment he first found himself enamored with Brooke Davis. She was his safe haven but he could tell by the way she splashed around she hadn't had the chance to be this comfortable in her own skin and it sent a shock to his heart he'd never felt. Watching her dance and frolic around in the water and sand gave him all kinds of ideas.

The little makeshift picnic he had put together after stopping at his mother's café, and borrowing a blanket and towels from the back he brought her to the beach. It was forty-five minute drive away, of which she spent the whole time quizzing him and even threatened that if he was about to off her for the bounty she'd make sure he walked funny for the rest of his life. He laughed, like a full hearted laugh. He hadn't done that in ages. And the beautiful creature that swan in the water before him was the reason.

"Come out for a second and eat. I'm sure you're hungry" he yelled and got the sound of laughter as his answer. She came sauntering up and kneeled before him, giving him a searing kiss he didn't want to end.

"Eat first and then we'll take care of that."

"Care of what?" his wife asked back demurely as if she had no idea what he was suggesting.

"We both know you're all hot and bothered but I'm hungry so we'll eat and then I'll make sure you get dessert later.

They sat in silence has he unpacked the basket with her eyeing him the entire time. He was a little put off but the small smile on her face.

"What?" he finally asked as she dipped her spoon in the chicken salad and made herself a sandwich.

"Thank you." She finally said and smiled wider.

"For what exactly" he asked opening the provolone cheese and handing it to her.

"For all this. For saving me, protecting me, for just…being here still. I hadn't expected it."

"You expected me to run?"

"I would've. I know about your past like you know about mine and if the roles were reversed I would've run."

"Good thing I got faith in whatever the hell this is we got going on."

"What is this exactly" she said taking a bite and looking him square in the eye.

"What do you want it to be?"

"I want you to answer my question."

"Okay, fair enough…" he wasn't sure how to word it but he did know one thing he wanted to get out on the table. "I know I want one thing for sure."

"And that is?"

"I want you to stay…." He watched her face go through a myriad of emotions before settling on one.

"Lucas what exactly is it you're asking me?"

"I'm asking for you to stop with the divorce shit." He looked down as he started to put his sandwich together waiting for her to answer.

"You want me to stay married…to you?"

Yeah…" he said running his hands over his face and then opening his eyes to see her smiling at him. "I want you to be with me."

"And what exactly does that entail?"

"Exactly what we are now. I like what we are. You keep me on my toes, you make me want to be the man I always wanted to be. You make me want to be more Brooke…no one has done that."

"But what does that mean Luke? You want to ship Angel off and-"

"I get you don't want to let him go, okay I get it but can we hold off on that argument later. I just want to get this part done. We'll figure everything else out later…okay?"

"Okay fine. So you want to stay my husband and-"

"Just stay the way things are. We stay married and just go from there, no more bed hopping and taking digs at each other, just you and me… what do you say?"

"I say I like that idea but-"

"No buts. You want it, I want it so that's all there is. We'll figure out the other shit later." He said running his hand up her cheek watching her smile.  
For the first time in his life he knew what his Uncle must've felt like looking at his mother.

* * *

The safe house was quiet. Lucas had texted Keith to ask if Angel was up and ready but his mother decided to call him and beg to keep the little boy overnight. He let that stand after Brooke talked to Karen and the women agreed they'd pick Angel up the next morning.

The shower turned on and before long he was squeaky clean from their romp in the sand earlier and headed out to be greeted by an empty bedroom. He threw on a pair of his basketball shorts and a t-shirt and headed down the stairs after he caught a whiff of something that smelled fucking awesome.

He rounded the corner to the kitchen and caught sight of Brooke still in her bikini and cooking away. He watched her for a moment till she spun around and caught him.

"Good, my turn" she said walking by to brush past him but he caught her by the waist.

"Oh no you don't gorgeous. What smells so good?"

"A surprise if you know what's good for you. I'm headed up to shower and change and I'll be back to finish up here. You go sit in the living room."  
She kissed him quick and then took off up the stairs shouting a stern warning for him to stay out of the kitchen.

It felt like an eternity for her to come back into the room but when she did, his breath caught in his throat. She had thrown on a soft looking sun dress, light blue, that stopped above her knees and dipped in the front enough to make him want to say fuck dinner.

"You like" she teased as she did a little spin.

"I like a whole fucking lot. But I kind of feel under dressed."

"You look fine. Now get your lazy ass up, dinners ready." She winked as she left him to watch after her with his jaw slacked. His wife sure knew how to make a man feel taken care of.

He walked to the kitchen and sat at the seat close to the door and watched as she brought dishes to the table.

"What's on the menu tonight?" he asked watching as she busied herself in the kitchen.

"One of your favorites your mom mentioned. Just thought I'd take a stab at it and add a few touches of my own.

"The suspense is killing me" he said as she brought over a covered casserole dish. He lifted the top and his senses went into overdrive, this beautiful woman had outdone herself. The smell of the uncovered chicken parmesan made to perfection, the scalloped potatoes in creamy garlic sauce and the green beans that flanked the plates made his mouth water.

"There's garlic bread in the stove I need to grab really quick" she said sprinting to make sure she didn't burn anything. Lucas watched her bring the finally thing to the table and sat watching her in awe as she blushed under his gaze.

"What" she said looking down and blushing more.

"After we're done eating I just want you to know that I plan on making you dessert."

"As I hoped. Hence the whipped cream and chocolate sauce in the fridge."

She winked and he smiled. Tonight was all about them. He knew that's why she was doing this. This was her way of telling him she felt it too, she felt the same way he did….like he needed her as much as she needed him.

* * *

Their bodies rocked in time with the ticking of the bass in the beat he had selected. He hadn't really given music much thought when he threw her over his shoulder and took the steps two at a time before kicking his bedroom door open and tossing her on the bed before shoving her dress over her hips and planting himself inside her as he had done earlier in the day at the beach. She felt so snug and hot against his skin he didn't want to think about a damn thing other than her in that moment.

Sex had always been their thing but right now it felt like they were on a whole different level. She finally felt like she belonged to him. All of her. His hands ran up her skin to lock his fingers in hers and hold their hands above their head as he powered into her with every piece of energy he had to give each thrust. Her legs locking around him sent him into a frenzy and then when it was all about to crest for him he felt her clench around him and heard her scream his name as her fingers drug down his body, leaving heated marks of pleasure he would no doubt see tomorrow.

"Fuck.." was all he managed to breath out as he gave over to the rapture her body pulled out of him every time. The moments after were just as earth shattering. She gripped him to her body as they both tried to catch their breath.

"God that is just…I…there are no fucking words" she hissed as she bit his ear lobe and tugged, bringing his lower half right back to life. His hands pinned her to the pillow above once more before he started his rhythmic pounding all over again, making her submit to his pleasure a few more times that night before they slept.

When he woke up he felt the slightest of tickle to his nose. He had a feeling his wife had fallen asleep on his chest and her chestnut hair was probably all over the place. He opened his eyes adjusting to the light before he looked down to observe her. She was exactly where he thought she would be. Her arm tossed across his mid-section, their legs tangled together with the sheets. This is what he had wanted from day one when he realized his feelings for Brooke went beyond just sex. Now he was happy, he possessed a part of her that no one ever had…or so he thought. The distant memory of her ex-lover/baby daddy had begun to haunt him.

He knew this was probably the last thing they needed to talk about but the cave man in him needed to know. His mind drifted to a number of scenarios. Her last word on "Lee" hadn't been like the usual hero worship he was used to. Had Lee hurt her? Lied to her? Abandoned her? All these questions that, in his mind, determined just how far things between them would go. He needed to know just how ingrained this mother fucking "Lee" was in Brooke's heart. It was a strange thing to care about her heart or even who the fuck was in it. All Lucas knew was that he wanted to be in there…and he wanted to be the only one.

His hand ran up the spine of her back creating goose bumps as he went. Her naked body stretched against his like a cat and he took the chance to flip her on her back and pin her to the bed.

"Morning my horny husband"

Oh yeah, he loved this.

* * *

"Stop it Luke." Hissed once again as the walked beside each other in the small market in down. He had been pawing her from the moment they got out the car and though she loved it she was getting annoyed with the old bitches that kept looking at them.

"Come on baby, lets get this over with, I got a few things in mind I'd love to be doing besides this shit."

Sure she was just as put off with 'grocery shopping' as he was but she needed to stock the safe house before they went to get Angel.

"I'll bet you horny perv but we need food, unless you forgot we need food to survive."

"I got plenty to eat right here" he said pulling her hips into him as he moved to walk behind her.

She had to admit she wanted to capitalize on the alone time. She could be as loud as she wanted when Angel was out of ear shot.

"Do I taste good." She teased and his fingers gripped harder into her hips as she swayed them a little more just for him.

He leaned down and bit her lobe before hissing "Delicious."

"Lucas" they boh heard ahead. Lucas looked over the blonde before him and frowned.

"What are you doing here" was his tense reply.

"I live here, what are you doing here" she said running her hand over the necklace, a nervous habit she had.

"We were just leaving." He said coldly as he moved Brooke forward but the brunette was having none of that.

Her foot stopped in front of the blonde, sizing he up almost. Lucas' description of his ex during his many 'high as hell' rants they used to have by the pool and she knew instantly who the blonde was. She stood there string the woman down and saw the flinch.

"And you are" Peyton asked as the woman before her stared into her face.

Brooke cocked her head to the side, finishing her appraisal before she answered. "I'm his wife" she said mischievously, "Brooke Scott" she finished sounding out every syllable of her new last name. Just in case the blomde bitch had any ideas.

"Oh…" the look of shock etched on her face as she took it in. Peyton had never expected someone like Lucas to settle down, it was one of the many reasons she drifted to Julian.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are…' Brooke said cutting her off and observed the fidgeting. She was doing a damn good job of making the blonde uncomfortable.

"Brooke." He said knowing his tone conveyed he did not want his wife to engage his ex.

"Yeah baby?" she said not taking her eyes from the blonde whose eyes were now on the brooder waiting very impatiently.

"Lets go."

"Oh riiight, sorry Peyton but I'd like to say it was a pleasure meeting you but it wasn't. I have to go now, we need to go pick up our baby from grandma Karen's." she finished her verbal punch with a devious grin as she watched the blonde tremble a little and swallow a lump in her thorat.

Leaving the grocery basket behind Brooke led the way to the car as Lucas walked behind trying to get his temper under control. A piece of him had loved to see the disappointed look on his ex's face but the other part hated that Brooke didn't leave well enough alone. She didn't need to be brining attention to them.

"What the fuck was that in there?!" he asked still seething.

"In the car now!" she yelled back and slammed the door as she slumped down in the passenger side.

* * *

They drove for a little while until ending up at a park not far from his childhood home. He was still pissed and she could feel the waves of anger radiate off him. Too bad for him she was pissed too. She didn't like too much him not playing in her game. If he had hated her as much as he had said in the past then he should've joined right on in. Oh no he went to other way, he actially acted like he wanted to protect that skinny bitch.

He cut the ignition and sat there looking over the basketball court he used to love to come to. That place broght his brother front and center. He need this place to calm down before he uttered a word to his wife.

"So tell me Lukey…"

Guess there was no cooling off period.

"What?" he grunted.

"You still got a thing for goldilocks back there?"

"Huh? Where the fuck do you come up with this shit" he ran his fingers through her hair frunstrated with this whole situation. It would only take Peyton a minute to start talking about him to Julian.

"I mean all I did was have a little friendly chat with her and you get your panties in a bunch."

"I didn't want to bring attention."

"What the fuck does that… oh."

"Yeah oh. She starts running her mouth to her baby daddy and he starts asking fucking questions and finds a price your pretty little head!" he yelled slamming his palm against the steering wheel.

"I wasn't thinking."

"That's the problem Brooke you don't!"

"Fuck you, she was eye fucking you right there in front of me and and just put that bitch in her place!"

"Well I hope it was worth ding for because now I gotta go cozy up to that bitch and ask her to keep her mouth shut" he mumbled and stopped at the sound of the a glock being cocked. He looke dover at his wife and saw a look of pure hatred on her face.

"That's the problem with you _Lucas_…" he eyes squinting a bit, "people like us don't ask."

* * *

After a few more minutes of arguing and a few threats he managed to locj his wife in the basement of their safe house and now he stood in front of the house Keith said Peyton lived. It looked like her. All brick home, front yard scattered with toys for a toddler and black door with a bright gold knocker.

He walked up to the door after doing a short pep talk and rang the bell. He waited after a moment and was about to knock when the door swung open. In his sights was the girl who once upon a time held a huge piece of his heart. Her curly locks swaying in the wind. The look of shock on her face moved to apprehension and he knew why.

"She's not here. I came alone." He said and watched that look turn to excitement. He hadn't expected for her to launch herself into his arms… or for him to catch her like he used to.

"I missed you Luke." She whispered in his ear with a shit eating grin. Maybe she could get what she wanted after all.

* * *

Mother. Fucking. Bastard.

She was stuck down there. Sure she could've shot his ass in the leg the moment he threw her over his shoulder but she knew she needed to calm the fuck down. That fucker was off with his ex while she was stuck down there. She was pissed.

Her hands wrung as she paced the small space and she did her best to try to cool down.

"Relax Brooke, he's doing it to keep your ass alive" she said non too convincingly to herself. "He's just going over there to talk…and that's it" again without out much convincing. "FUCK!" she yelled punching the door and started to unleash a tirade of kicks to the door, loosening it from the hinges. If she kept this up she'd be out in no time. That son of a bastard had better hope she was cooled down by the time she did get out. Just as it splintered open she heard another door being kicked in.

* * *

She stood in the doorway as she watched her husband work on the beat up jalopy in the shop.

"Business hours were over a while ago honey" Karen said walking to her husband.

"Still work to be done… maybe I should ask Luke to help out around here while he's here."

There was a moments pause before she spoke.

"How long?"

"How long what" he asked back because there were too many questions that could apply to.

"How long before he's gone?"

"I don't know Kar. Till the dust settles or the pot boils over."

"Is there anything you can do-I mean don't you have contacts-"

"Nothing that'll help or not hurt. If I start asking questions now it'll tip the wrong people off. I gotta think about you and Lily."

"What about her…Keith this whole things is out of control, we have to do something."

"Nothing we can do yet Kar…" he stood up straight and brought his wife into his arms. "We just need to give it time. Then-"

"Then what? Lucas won't leave her and I don't want him to. They won't give Angel over and they shouldn't. I hate….I hate that my son and that poor girl got sucked onto this life Keith. We have to do something."

"We will….I won't let anything happen to them."

Karen hugged him tighter and relished the feel of his arms tightening around her.

"Neither will I."

And she meant it. If anyone knew anything about Karen Roe Scott it was this…you don't fuck with her family.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that shit in the store…" he started, "Brooke can be-"

"I don't want to talk about her. Tell me about you. How are you?"

"I'm happy. I'm good."

She nodded holding onto the glass of water in her hand like a life line.

"That's good… she mentioned a baby?"

" , he's-"

"I never pegged you for a father type. I mean with Dan as a role model-"

"I have Keith as a role model. Dan is…well Dan."

"You been keeping busy since you got out?"

"About that, I'm sorry for leaving you out there like that. It was shitty of me."

"Not to mention taking my purse. Julian was pissed" she laughed remembering the shade of red her boyfriend had turned when she called and told him where she was.

"Sorry" he said sitting his glass on the coaster of the table in front of him. "Look Peyt I came for a reason."

"So spill."

"I need you to keep quite about Brooke. She's…is a little trouble."

"What's a little?"

"A lot, so if you could-"

"You don't need to be around her then."

"Look, she's my wife and I-"

"How did we get so screwed up Luke?"

That threw him. He was looking at her unsure if she was about to take their conversaion into a wrong direction. He didn't want to talk about how she hurt him with one of his friends. He didn't want to talk about how they used to be this amazing couple and that they loved each other. He didn't want to talk about any of that shit.

"Peyton. Don't do this."

"Did you know Julian left me because he thought I was still in love with you?"

"No. I figured you and that backstabbing bastard would live happily ever after."

"Well we didn't. He left and I haven't seen him in months. It's like he picked up and left me and Sawyer behind."  
Sawyer. So that's what they decided to name the kid.

"Sorry to hear that but that's not why I'm here."

"You're here to protect her. I get it. But why Luke?"

"She's my wife. I married her for a reason." He looked away. He couldn't admit he loved Brooke for the first time to his Ex. It was just wrong. While in thought he hadn't noticed Peyton had moved to the spot next to him and her hand running up his leg. He stopped her hand and moved it back to her lap.

"Luke you need someone who'll build you up and not bring you down."

"And that's you" he seethe not believing this bitched gall.

"Yes me! Julian was right Luke. I still lo-"

He rose from the couch and made hi way to the door. This had been a bad idea just like Brooke had predicted as she screamed at him through the door.

"Stop, Wait. I'll keep quiet if you do something for me"

He stopped with his hand on the door knob waiting for her proposal. He looked over shi shoulder as she messed witht hat damn necklace around her neck…the same one he had lifted at a pwn shop when they were crazy ass teens.

"You kiss me, like you used to and I'll keep quiet. I promise."

He turned to look at her and was shocked. Standing there in her own foyer she looked pathetic…desperate…a sad and far cry from the rebellious girl he had loved once upon a time. He crossed the landing and dug his fingers in her soft curls and crushed his mouth to hers. She gripped his elbows to hang on for dear life and hoped her knees didn't buckle. The spark was still there for her…not so much for him. He broke away suddenly and back away at arms length as she reached for him.

"Keep your word Peyton. I mean it." And he turned to leave, hoping to wipe away that kiss and never speak of it again.

* * *

By the time he got home he was ten times disgusted with himself. He had wiped his mouth at least a hundred times on the way home. When he entered the house he knew something was wrong. The front door jimmied a little more than it had when he left. He pulled his gun out pointing it ahead and waking in after opening the door. He moved stealthily through the house till he heard the sounds of a groan upstairs.

He rushed up looking for the sound when he found it in their bed room. He kicked the door in and found Brooke standing over a hunched over Owen.

"What the fuck happened here!?"

"Stay back" she growled as she kicked Owen one more time for good measure. She bent down on her knee and got right in Owens ear and spoke low enough so Lucas couldn't hear and then stood up straight and kicked him one more time before cocking her gun and pointing it at his head. "Get out of here and don't ever come back do you hear me?!"

Owen nodded and rose slowly clutching his face and side. Brooke had done a number on him. Lucas made a step towards him and Brooke pointed the gun at him.

"You let him leave…he's got to go back" she said as Owen stumbled out the door and down the steps. They heard the door down stairs slam shut and Lucas got a look at Brooke. She had a little blood coming from the corner of her mouth and her nose and what looked ot be like the start of a bruise on her cheek.

Lucas saw red and made a step to go after Owen but Brooke shot the doorframe by his side and he stopped.

"Put that fucking gun away." He said but she laughed.

"You stay the fuck where you are till I'm sure he's gone."

"Then you better start talking."

"I was getting out the basement when he came in. He walked in and I ran up here. He pinned me to the bed and-"

"WHAT!?"

"Chill the fuck out…and sit down." When Lucas didn't move she pointed the gun again and he started to move to the bed. "He pinned me down and said he came for me. He wanted me to leave with him."

"And you said?"

"What the hell do you think I said. I said no and got a back hand across the face."

Lucas balled up his hands and tried like hell to keep his seat. His wife was probably pissed enough still to shot him.

"You okay" he asked. It came natural.

"I'm fine" spit out the blood that had started to fill her mouth with that familiar metallic taste.

"How did he find you?"

"He bugged Haley's phone. Traced me here when Jake called. He said no one else knows and he'll go back and say I wasn't here."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Look Owen is in love with me. He may be a fucking Neanderthal but he won't get me killed."

"HE PUT HIS FUCKING HANDS ON YOU!"

"And when this is all over you can punish him how you set fit but right now we need to be smart."

"Fine." He deflated on the bed and laid back on the mattress with his legs hanging off the end and his arms stretched out. Brooke put her gun down on the dresser and moved to lay on the bed with him. He pulled her in and held her and breathed out a sign of relief. She was okay, she handled everything while he was…well while he was off doing something stupid.

"You smell like her" Brooke said running her fingers over his chest.

What could he say to that. He knew he was busted. She knew he was too. They just decided to do what most couples do….handle it.

* * *

The sun was out finally. Lucas had taken Angel out to the river court leaving Brooke to do her 'grocery shopping'. She rounded the corner and looked on at the house she knew that sneaky bitch lived. She had gotten the address off Lucas' GPS. Stupid man.

She bounced up the steps and rang the bell and waited like she was sure he had. The door swinging up revealed the curly blonde's face. It was a look that moved from happy to uneasy. She didn't see it coming but the fist to her face she felt instantly. Like a sack of potatoes she fell to the ground. Brooke stepped in and gripped her curly hair tight in fist and pulled making Peyton look her square in the eye as she lay on the ground.

"Touch him again and I will cut off all your fucking fingers and make you eat them."

Nothing else needed to be said. She had her warning. Too bad Peyton didn't listen.

* * *

So Let me just say Lucas has Noooooooo interest in getting back with Peyton. I got a few tricks up my sleeve and oddly enough the introduction of Julian into the mix is going to cause all sorts of trouble. A HUGE reveal coming up in the next chapter but I'll leave it up to you guys. Let me know if you guys want more of Brucas in Tree Hill or a time jump? If they stay in Tree Hill there's more of our favorite couple and some fluff OOOORRRRRR if we do the time jump you get the Brooke Davis Chapter that reveals not all but some things about her and Lee and even about her and Lucas! Cruel I know but you guys be the judge. Simon says review!


End file.
